I Catch You
by Atharu
Summary: Lelah menghadapi suaminya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan membuat Hinata mengambil keputusan pisah ranjang-pisah atap. Tapi, Uchiha Madara bukan pria yang begitu saja melepaskan miliknya apalagi istrinya. Rated M/warning inside! Not for child, lemon implisit-explisit/ Chapter 3 is UPDATE. END
1. Chapter 1

**Lagi pengen buat yang asem-asem, eh malah beneran bikin fanfic rated M, crack pairing pula hehe. Lagi dalam mood roller coaster mikir tagihan fanfic yang lain, author ingin experimen Madara-Hinata. Entah kenapa kalau bikin crack pair ini bisa bikan author senyum2 sendiri, terasa greget kalau dibuat cerita. Yang satu udah tua #plak yang satunya masih darah muda. Mungkin ceritanya klise tapi author harap bisa menjadi bacaan menarik mengisi waktu luang. Author minta maaf jika nanti mata readers sepet lihat banyaknya typo yang berserakan, dan itu memang sepenuhnya kekurang telitian saya. Sebelum membaca tolong perhatikan warning yang author cantumkan.**

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Author : Atharu**

 **Crack** **Pairing :** **Madara** **-Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning :** **T** **ypo** **(S)** **, AU,** **NC, Lemon, Implisit-Explisit, OOC, OC**

 **NB: Bukan bacaan untuk anak-anak atau remaja, its for adult (mature) 18+. Segala efek yang readers rasakan jika membaca fanfic ini author angkat tangan^^ Lemonnya asemm (Menurut saya). Tidak berkenan dengan pair atau cerita silahkan tekan back, no flame! Satu lagi, untuk kata yang dicetak miring itu menunjukkan** _ **flash back**_ **atau kilasan cerita masa lalu. Ready to read? Happy reading minna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah menanjak di langit sebiru _lazure_. Seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah hanya memandang jenuh pada kondisi dalam rumah. Sudah jam delapan lebih tapi semua ruang di rumah mewah ini masih diterangi lampu neon mentereng. Saklar lampu ditekan mati, gorden jendela digeret ke samping lalu diikat, tidak lupa membuka jendela agar udara bersirkulasi. Pindah ke ruang tengah terdapat televisi yang masih menyalah tanda dibiarkan hidup semalaman. Dasar orang kaya, mentang-mentang timbunan uang masih menggunung, menggunakan listrik seenaknya. Belum puas melihat betapa rumah ini tidak terurus, mata polos tanpa warna itu menyipit melihat dua piring kotor tergeletak di atas meja, bekas bungkus makanan cepat saji pun tak dibuang di tempat sampah. Apalagi dengan bungkus sisa jajanan yang tercecer di kolong meja.

Berantakan!

Hinata yang baru datang langsung menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku. Sapu dan penyedot debu menjadi senjata pamungkas. Lantai disapu bersih, semua sampah dijadikan satu dalam kresek besar lalu diikat untuk ditaruh di tong sampah luar. Debu diusir dengan kibasan kemonceng, jiwa cinta bersih dan rapi meraung. Ia menyambar semua piring kotor, mencucinya di wastafel dan menaruhnya di rak piring.

Saat mengembalikan piring ke rak tanpa sengaja matanya melihat bekas lembaran kertas setengah terbakar di dalam tempat sampah. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengerti akan isi kertas yang dibakar itu. Merasa sudah selesai membersihkan rumah mewah ini, Hinata berinisiatif membuat makanan. Kulkas dua pintu dibukan, mulutnya melonga mendapati isi kulkas yang kosong melompong. Hanya air putih, buah pear, roti, keju dan beberapa botol bekas susu. Fix, yang punya kulkas punya gaya hidup serampangan.

Wanita itu menutup pintu kulkas kasar sampai berdebam. Langkah kaki menghentak lantai kayu dipercepat ke sebuah ruang kamar besar. Ia yakin pemilik rumah masih mendengkur dengan buntalan selimut penghangat tubuh. Tanpa gedoran pintu atau permisi Hinata membuka pintu yang nyatanya tak dikunci. Dugaannya akurat, ranjang besar nampak berantakan dengan guling dan bantal yang jatuh di kolong ranjang.

Manik lavendernya beralih pada gundukan tebal selimut di atas kasur yang seolah seperti kepompong membungkus larva. Hinata tak bisa mentolerir kemalasan meski di akhir pekan. Selimut hitam ditarik, dua sosok saling tindih terlihat masih mengatupkan mata nyenyak tidur seolah gempa pun tak bisa membangunkan mereka.

"Ya ampun!" Hinata mendesis setengah memekik, terkejut melihat posisi tidur anak kecil yang menindih dada pria dewasa dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah si pria yang ditindihnya. "Ken~ ayo bangun, sayang." Hinata menarik anak kecil yang dipanggi Ken. Menepuk halus pipi gembil dengan gambar bekas cap bantal lalu merapikan surai birunya yang mencuat ke segala arah. Tubuh ringan diguncang pelan, usaha Hinata berhasil karena tangan bocah kecil itu mulai mengucek matannya.

Efek bangun masih ngantuk, binar cahaya terlalu silau, mata hitamnya menyipit masih tak fokus. Beberapa saat beradaptasi dengan cahaya pagi, wajah samar di hadapannya mulai terbentuk. Seketika mata Ken melebar melihat sosok sang Ibu yang berwajah garang. Ups, jangan bilang kalau ia bangun kesiangan.

Pura-pura jadi anak baik, Ken menyapa sang bunda dengan senyuman manis. "Ohayou, Mommy." Bibir kecil itu mengecup pipi dan bibir Hinata lalu memberikan pelukan selamat pagi.

Surai biru hasil persilangan hitam dan indigo diacak gemas oleh Hinata. Pintar sekali putranya ini mengambil hati. "Modusmu tidak akan berhasil, nak. Sudah jam delapan dan kau harus segera mandi." Hinata memperlihatkan jam tangan yang menunjukkan angka delapan lebih. Akhir pekan memang waktunya bersantai, tapi tidak dengan bermalas-malasan bangun dan mandi pagi.

Bocah umur enam tahun itu mengerucutkan bibir. Bukannya ia malas mandi tapi sungguh, ia masih mengantuk. Lihat, matanya bahkan masih susah dibuka lebar. Oh ini semua salah Ayahnya yang membelikannya game terbaru dan mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menuntuskan permainan game sampai lupa waktu.

"Tapi–" Tubuh kecilnya merangsek mendekat ke pria dewasa duplikat dirinya. "Lihat, Daddy saja masih tidur pulas." Jari mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Ayahnya, seolah tak terima jika hanya dirinya yang disuruh bangun.

"Jangan tiru kelakukan buruk Ayahmu itu Ken." Selimut yang sudah berada di tangan ditata rapi oleh Hinata. "Mandi atau Mommy mandikan." Hinata mendekat ke wajah putranya, mencium telak bibir sang putra semata wayang. Kedua manik hitam itu melebar, segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Uchiha Kenichi bukan anak kecil lagi, ia bukan anak manja yang harus dimandikan oleh Ibunya terus. Dan Hinata sangat mengerti sifat anaknya mirip dengan suaminya. Dasar tsundere.

Kini hanya tinggal satu pria dewasa yang harus Hinata bangunkan. Jika membangunkan putranya adalah hal yang mudah, lain halnya jika sudah membangunkan sang suami yang nampak enak terbuai mimpi. "Jangan pura-pura tidur Madara. Apa pria tua sepertimu masih harus kubangunkan dengan guyuran air dingin, hm?" Dada tanpa pakaian itu dicubit, tak keras tapi cukup membuat Madara meringis.

Berlahan kelopak mata Madara membuka. Mata hitam serupa dengan milik Ken, namun lebih tajam dan mengintimidasi. Sudut otot pipi terangkat, bibirnya tersenyum-menyeringai. "Padahal aku menunggumu mengelus rambutku seperti Ken." Rambut hitam Madara memang sudah panjang, dan Hinata dengan telaten mengikatnya dengan kunciran rambut.

"Seperti biasa rumahmu selalu berantakan." Bantal dan guling yang terjatuh diambil dan ditaruh di tempat semula.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang membersihkannya nanti."

Hinata mendengus. "Terakhir kau bilang begitu aku menemukan ceceran celana dalam wanita. Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-anehkan saat ada Ken." Jari telunjuk menodong di muka, Hinata tidak mau Ken yang kecil terkontaminasi mengingat anaknya cukup pintar menangkap apa yang ia lihat daripada anak seumurannya.

"Astaga Hinata, sudah aku bilang kan jika itu ulah Sasuke dan pacarnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal senonoh selain pada istriku sendiri." Kedua tangan direntangan, dada bidang siap menampung jika Hinata memberikan pelukan sayang. Tapi, hanya ada tamparan angin dingin yang menggelitik dada telanjangnya. "Ho, tidak ingin memeluk suamimu ini, honey?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku malah ingin memberimu hadiah Jyuken."

Madara tertawa pelan khas pria bangsawan, tidak tersinggung ataupun marah. Malah istrinya ini terlihat seolah sedang menggodanya. "Aku tak keberatan, kau memberiku Jyuken dan aku memberimu genjotan pinggul."

Darah berkumpul di wajah, pipi Hinata mendadak merah merona mendengarnya. "Isshh, jangan membuat guyonan cabul di pagi hari Mada–"

'Grep'

Lengan kekar menarik pinggul Hinata ke depan, menyebabkan tubuh istrinya jatuh pada pelukannya. Sebelum protes, bibir merah yang setengah membuka sudah ia lumat dengan ciuman panas yang menggelora. Pagi hari di akhir pekan memang saat yang tepat untuk memadu kasih. Hanya saja ciuman biasa tidak akan memuaskan lelaki yang umurnya sudah mendekati setengah abad yang selalu nampak bergairah dan memonopoli. Lidahnya ikut bergerak menyusuri rongga hangat rasa Lemon. Seperti dansa angsa, lidah Hinata diajak ke sana ke mari.

"Ughnn. . ." Hinata kehabisan napas, serangan mendadak suaminya selalu membuat kaki dan tubuhnya selemas jelly. Mengerti kondisi istrinya, Madara dengan enggan melepas bibir Hinata meski saliva mereka masih saling bertaut. "Ja-jangan menggodaku," Dada Hinata kembang-kempis, nafasnya masih tersenggal butuh pasokan oksigen. "Jika Ken melihatnya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Madara tak berkomentar apapun, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Hinata. Memejamkan mata terbuai oleh kehangatan pasangan hidupnya, terlalu rindu dengan aroma tubuh Hinata. "Ken mandinya lama, dan kupikir ia tidak masalah tahu kita berencana membuatkan adik." Mata mendongak menatap dua manik putih yang ikut menatapnya sendu.

"Kurasa kita telah membicarakan hal ini Madara." Kali ini suara Hinata terdengar serius, sarat akan sebuah beban yang telah lama ia pikul. "Lihat dirimu sendiri Madara, kau masih tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Ken sudah lama ingin menginap denganmu tapi apa, kau bahkan tidak menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya," Sisa makanan cepat saji dan isi kulkas kosong terlintas di benak Hinata. "Oh mungkin dokumen sialanmu itu terlalu berharga daripada kehadiran anak kandungmu sendiri." Cibiran menohok yang membuat hati Madara teriris. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan istrinya karena nyatanya ia pernah berkelakuan seperti itu.

". . ."

"Kau tak mengajaknya jalan-jalan, hanya memberinya permainan game tanpa pernah menghabiskan waktu lebih."

"Hinata."

"Huh, tahu begini lebih baik kau nikahi saja pekerjaanmu. Mungkin kau tak akan kerepotan untuk mengurus anak."

"Uchiha Hinata!" Madara mulai gerah disudutkan sedemikian rupa oleh istrinya. "Demi Tuhan! Aku telah menghabiskan waktu dengan Ken. Aku menunda semua meetingku. Menyerahkan semua dokumen ke asistenku. Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu honey." Di akhir kata suara Madara memelan, ia memang lelaki kuat namun tak cukup kuat untuk mendengar istrinya yang menuduhnya menelantarkan anak mereka. Madara sangat menyayangi Ken, bahkan di hari pertama kelahiran putranya itu ia sampai mengadakan sebuah pesta mewah di kapal pesiar bagi seluruh karyawannya.

Hinata menolak mendengar, tangannya hanya bersendekap tak mau peduli.

"Minggu di akhir pekan adalah waktu yang kau ijinkan aku bersama Ken, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Dan untuk makanan, maaf aku memang tak bisa memasak. Tapi aku benar-benar akan melakukan apapun agar Ken bisa merasa senang di sini." Madara memang tak memperkejakan seorang maid rumah tangga sejak ia tinggal di rumah ini sendirian. Ia hanya berpikir secara klise bahwa ia bisa mengurus rumah seorang diri, sedikit niatan terselubung untuk membuat istrinya kagum bahwa ia bisa bertahan tanpa bantuan orang lain. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia sering kelupaan membersihkan rumah karena harus menyelesaikan berbagai pekerjaannya di perusahaan.

Bola mata seputih mutiara bergulir bosan. Sudah kenyang ia dengan segala alasan yang dilontarkan suaminya. Ia mendorong tubuh suaminya menjauh lalu mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk membuat Ken nyaman. Tapi, itu tidaklah yang paling ia butuhkan." Tangan yang lebih kecil itu terulur. Rahang tegas dibelai lembut. "Ken ingin Ayahnya." Dahi Hinata menyentuh kening Madara. Perut Madara berdesir, bulu kudunya meremang merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan. "Kupikir kau akan sadar setelah kita pisah ranjang dan tempat tinggal. Bahwa aku dan Ken ingin dirimu, bukan uang atau kekayaanmu yang malah merampas waktu kebersamaan kita."

Sejujurnya Hinata masih sangat mencintai pria yang telah memberinya hidup sempurna. Tapi, Madara juga yang berlahan melepaskannya. "Aku telah mengirimimu surat cerai lima kali dan dirimu selalu membakarnya." Ia terkikik, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Pikirkan lagi Madara tentang hubungan kita yang sudah retak. Jangan membuat Ken bingung dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bercerai namun tidak tinggal bersama. Jika kita bercerai, Ken mungkin akan terluka tapi lambat laun ia akan sadar bahwa jalan kita sudah berbeda."

Mata Madara terpejam, sentuhan di wajahnya belum hilang. "Jangan paksa aku honey. Kau tahu kan sebesar apa cintaku untukmu dan Ken. Jika perlu akan akan melepas semua perusahaan Uchiha. Kita bisa berlibur kemanapun dan kapanpun." Lelaki dengan julukan Masterpice yang selalu nampak tanpa cela bisa menjadi lemah hanya di depan istrinya saja.

"Dan kau tahu benar bahwa kami mencintai juga. Jadi, inilah jalan terbaiknya."

Madara tak lagi mendengar kata-kata lembut istrinya, hanya bau lavender yang masih tertinggal ketika punggung Hinata menghilang di balik pintu. Ia mengacak rambut gusar, hidupnya semakin berantakan ketika harus jauh dari istri dan anaknya.

.

.

 _Uchiha Hinata mungkin masih berusia 25 tahun, namun ia telah sudah menjadi istri sah Madara, lelaki dewasa berusia hampir serupa Ayahnya. Bahkan ia sudah menjadi Ibu bagi Uchiha Ken. Seperti kisah cinta romanpicisan, awal bertemu antara Madara dan Hinata sudah saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bisa dibilang Hinata dan Sasuke-keponakan Madara, itu teman seangkatan. Berawal dari kerja kelompok di rumah Sasuke yang di saat bersamaan ada Madara yang_ _sedang berkunjung untuk_ _berbicara bisnis dengan Fugaku_ _(_ _adiknya_ _Madara)_ _. Cupid kadang tak mengenal waktu dan situasi dalam memanah, jantung Uchiha Madara tertembak panas asmara pada_ _awal pandangan mata_ _. Jantungnya berdegup keras melihat gadis polos yang lugu dan sedikit keras kepala ketika berdebat dengan Sasuke mengenai tema apa yang mereka pilih dalam festival kampus._

 _Madara bukan lelaki penyabar, ia agresif ketika bertemu mangsa incaran. Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Hinata menerima pernyataan cinta dari paman Sasuke. Sedikit naïf, Hinata berpikir bahwa lelaki dewasa tentu juga berpola pikir sesuai umur. Tapi, pertama pacaran sudah susah akibat Hiashi yang punya pandangan kolot– menikah dulu baru pacaran. Namun jangan sebut Madara pria jenius cenderung licik kalau tidak bisa mendapat lampu hijau untuk mempersunting Hinata._

 _Restu sudah turun, maka kehidupan baru sebagai suami-istri mulai dijalankan dengan baik. Dimana Hinata dan Madara adalah dua pribadi yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi tak peduli dengan perbedaan umur yang mencolok. Madara yang sudah berumur lebih tua bisa mengimbangi sifat muda Hinata, bahkan mengayomi wanita yang dinikah pada awal masuk bangku kuliah itu. Keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka semakin terjalin erat ketika Uchiha Kenichi lahir di dunia membawa rasa baru sebagai orang tua._

 _Namun, konflik rumah tangga mulai tumbuh. Semenjak orang tua Madara meninggal dan menjadikan Madara sebagai pewaris utama (meski Fugaku yang merupakan adik Madara juga menerima warisan tapi sebagai anak sulung tentu Madara mendapat banyak hak waris). Alhasil induk perusahaan Uchiha corp diserahkan pada Madara. Lelaki itu menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Pergi subuh– pulang dini hari, pernah sampai tidak pulang sama sekali. Pria itu menjadi seorang super Workaholik, sampai tak ada waktu buat Hinata apalagi Ken kecil yang merengek bertanya kemana Ayahnya._

 _Pertama Hinata mafhum, berusaha berpikiran sedewasa suaminya. Perusahaan Uchiha memang besar dan banyak_ _, tentu butuh perhatian ekstra. Hinata_ _tak mau membebani suaminya yang sudah pusing mengurus ini itu dengan rasa kesepian yang masih bisa ditahannya. Hinata bersabar ketika masakannya sudah jarang Madara makan, bahkan kursi sang kepala rumah tanggapun tak pernah lagi diduduki. Madara sibuk bekerja sampai keliling dunia membuat insvestasi, dan Hinata sibuk membuat alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang buah hati yang mulai merajuk ingin Daddy-nya kembali._

 _Tapi_ _, badai itu tak kunjung mereda, malah semakin kencang menerpah. Uchiha Madara adalah pria prodigy, punya kejeniusan dan ketampanan serta kekayaan. Praktis hidupnya mulai dihujani skandal hubungan gelap yang membuat Hinata harus dikejar-kejar wartawan karena rumor perceraian mengalir deras. Hati Hinata sudah mulai goyah, melihat acara televisi penuh dengan kedekatan sang suami dengan wanita cantik berbodi montok nan seksi._ _Ia mulai melarang Ken untuk menonton televisi._ _Sadar sudah membuat istrinya khawatir, Madara datang hanya untuk meluruskan bahwa ia tidak mencintai siapapun selain Hinata, lalu pria itu pergi lagi. Hinata tersenyum miris, suaminya bahkan seolah tidak punya waktu bagi Ken untuk memberinya pelukan rindu._

 _Hati yang goyah mulai retak, sekali hantam bisa langsung hancur. Hinata sudah tak bisa bertahan, Madara terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Hidupnya yang selalu berdiri dengan sandaran Madara kini kehilangan topangannya. Ken jatuh sakit. Terus-terusan menangis menahan sakit perut– Types, Hinata bingung setengah mati. Banyak keluarga dan teman yang datang menjenguk namun hanya Madara yang dinanti. Tapi pria itu terlalu meremehkan, hanya mengirim seorang anak buah untuk memberikan Ken hadiah agar bocah berumur empat tahun itu kembali ceria lalu sembuh. Klise dan tak berperasaan! Semudah ia membeli saham perusahaan semudah itu pula ia menilai kerinduan keluarganya. Ken meraung keras ingin bertemu Madara, demam tinggi sampai harus masuk UGD lagi. Cinta dan realita seolah terbalik, hati Hinata terbakar api kemarahan._

 _Pagi cera di hari minggu, Madara pulang menenteng koper berisi oleh-oleh terkejut mendapati rumahnya kosong tanpa penghuni. Meski dipanggil sekeras apapun, Hinata dan Ken tidak menyahut. Hanya sebuah surat cerai beserta cicin nikah yang sama dengan cincin di jari manisnya tergeletak di atas meja. Hinata mantap bercerai, ia bahkan nekad minggat membawa Ken ke rumahnya dulu. Hinata mulai keras pada dirinya sendiri. Mulai mandiri tak mau menyentuh tranferan uang yang sengaja dikirmkan Madara. Memutus semua koneksi, dan membatasi interaksi apapun yang menyangkut Madara terutama dengan Ken. Ia tak peduli pada Madara lagi, mediasi sudah pernah dilakukan dan wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu tak sekalipun menatap mata sendu suaminya yang mengibah meminta maaf. Hinata menjadi keras kepala tak mempan dinasehati. Wanita itu menanamkan bahwa dirinya dan Madara sudah harus hidup terpisah, seperti minyak dan air. Anak semata wayangnya mulai mengerti bahwa ia tak lagi tinggal bersama orang tua yang lengkap._

.

.

"Mom, kau mau kemana?" Ken yang sudah selesai mandi mengernyit heran melihat Ibunya menenteng tas besar. "Daddy juga mau kemana?" Uchiha junior itu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya hendak pergi. Apa mereka berdua masih bertengkar? Ingin pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, begitu?!

Madara berjongkok sejajar dengan bocah duplikat dirinya selain warna rambut dan kulit yang turunan dari gen Hinata. "Kami ingin belanja, Mommy akan memasakkan _Inarizushi_ kesukaan kita." Rambut jabrik halus itu dielus. Mata hitam berpendar gembira, air liurnya mendadak hampir menetes hanya karena membayangkan bagimana pulennya nasi dimasukkan ke _Aburaage_ , apalagi jika Ibunya memberi tambahan isi berupa daging salmon yang dicincang. Yummy, itu adalah selerahnya.

"Yahooo!" kedua tangan Ken terkepal erat dengan bola mata berbinar senang. Meski darah kental Uchiha mengalir namun Ken tetaplah anak-anak yang jika dibuatkan makanan kesukaan akan berteriak kegirangan.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Jarang sekali melihat Ken bertingkah macam anak seusianya. Biasanya anaknya itu bersikap sok acuh, stoic dan berwajah tenang– Pffttt Uchiha sekali bukan. Sebenarnya Hinata berencana pergi ke swalayan sendiri, namun Madara bersikukuh ingin mengantar. Katanya sekalian jalan-jalan berdua. Duh, dasar pria tua, sudah masuk kepala empat masih ingin bergaya bak remaja.

"Jadi. . ." Wajah Ken menyorot curiga. "Apa kalian berkencan?" Madara tetap tenang sedikit berdehem, namun Hinata tersendak sampai terbatuk. Bisa dibilang hari ini Ken sangat bahagia bisa melihat kebersamaan kedua orang tuanya. "Pergilah, aku bisa menjaga rumah."

Tuh kan, Ken sudah masuk mode sok dewasa sok bijak, tsundere tingkat akut. Hinata ingin mencubiti pipi chubi anaknya yang setembem kue mochi. "Kami tak akan lama. Pastikan tidak membukakan pintu pada orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa segera telpon kami atau segera keluar lewat pintu belakang, paham?" Sebagai seorang Ibu tentu Hinata sedikit khawatir meninggalkan Ken sendiri. Meski rumah ini berada di kawasan perumahan elit dengan keamanan berlapis namun Hinata akan tetap menerapkan aturan ketat untuk waspada.

"Tenang, Mom. Jika ada hal yang aneh aku akan segera menghubungi Daddy dan Mommy."

"Anak pintar." Madara memberi acungan jempol dan Ken membalasnya dengan kedipan mata.

.

.

15 menit perjalanan dari komplek rumah mewah ke swalayan terdekat. Madara menyuruh Hinata menunggunya di dalam, ia akan memarkirkan mobilnya dulu. Setelah selesai memarkir mobil, Madara lantas menghampiri Hinata, membantu istrinya menarik keranjang dorong. Hinata membuka daftar belanjaan, kertas kecil itu penuh dengan bahan-bahan yang harus dibeli.

"Beras, nori, tofu, salmon, telur, minyak, mayones, susu, sereal. . ." Hinata bergumam sambil mengambil bahan-bahan yang tertulis. Madara ikut mengekor, membantu Hinata mengambilkan jika terlalu tinggi. "Madara, kau suka wasabi atau yang ori?"

"He?"

"Maksudku rasa _Inarizushi_. Ken jelas memilih yang ori dengan isi salmon."

Sejenak Madara berpikir. Sebenanya ia tak masalah dengan apapun masakan Hinata karena ia akan pasti akan menghabiskannya. "Wasabi dengan telur dadar kupikir menarik, sekalian beli bahan yang banyak dan masaklah semua makanan yang ingin kau masak. Aku rindu masakanmu."

"Jika masak banyak nanti ada yang tidak termakan." Gulungan tissue diambil dari rak penyimpanan dan ditaruh pada keranjang. "Aku membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan empat hari, kulkasmu terlalu memprihatinkan. Berhentilah merokok dan membeli makanan cepat saji, roti panggang dan telur dadar atau sereal itu lebih baik."

Sudah sejak lama Madara tak mendengar istrinya cerewet mengenai gaya hidupnya. Dulu ia akan sering mendengar Hinata melarang ini itu, menasehati jika ketahuan merokok, dan akan marah jika ia kelupaan makan karena terlalu sibuk. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih sayang." Lupa tempat dan lupa daratan, Madara keceplosan mencium bibir Hinata.

Dengan santai Madara mengambil kertas daftar belanjaan dari tangan istrinya yang masih diam di tempat. Madara merasa sedang senang luar biasa dan ia yang akan belanja kali ini. "Honey, apa kau mau kutinggal."

"Eh- I,iya." Duh kini siapa yang seperti remaja kasmaran? Hinata merutuki dalam hati.

Keduanya mulai jalan beriringan, sedikit bercerita mengenai keseharian masing-masing. Jujur Hinata rindu saat seperti ini. Ia jadi teringat sewaktu mengandung Ken, Madara selalu menemaninya kemanapun dan kapanpun, tak membiarkannya sendiri terlalu lama, suka menjauhkannya dari kerumunan dengan alasan takut tergencet lah, udara yang tidak sehat lah dan alasan paling konyol yang pernah dikatakan Madara adalah feromonnya terlalu menggoda ketika hamil serta masih banyak lagi. Suaminya itu memang posesif overdosis, sampai ke kamar mandipun ingin ikut.

"Ada yang lucu?" Madara bingung yang melihat istrinya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hinata mengedikkan bahu "Ra-ha-sia." Lidahnya terjulur mengejek Madara. Lalu Hinata mengalungkan tangan di lengan Madara, bersandar manja di bahu suaminya. Hinata bersikap manis secara tiba-tiba membuat Madara bertambah heran tak mengerti. "Aku tak suka mereka melihatmu dengan tatapan terpesona." Mata putih melirik di beberapa perempuan yang menatap kagum suaminya..

"Siapa?"

Bibir Hinata manyun. "Ibu-ibu di sana dan semua wanita yang di sini." Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa selama belanja banyak wanita-wanita yang melirik-lirik pada suaminya. Tatapan memuja dan kerlingan nakal sengaja menggoda. Lelaki gagah, kulit putih, mata mengintimidasi, rambut panjang eksotis dan rupa sekelas selebiritis. Siapa yang tidak tertarik jika suaminya ini mempunyai hal itu semua! Umur boleh kepala empat, namun jangan meremehkan kekuatan Madara yang bisa jadi bringas jika di tempat tidur. Hinata tergelak, wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat betapa kuatnya sang suami jika berurusan dengan ranjang. Sudah-sudah, ia tak kuat jika mengingat semua lekuk tubuh Madara tanpa busana. Kau berubah jadi mesum hanya karena cemburu Hinata.

"Suamimu ini memang terkenal, jadi jangan ceraikan aku." Perkataan Madara membawa Hinata kembali ke alam nyata. Wanita itu merengut mendengar kepedean Madara yang selangit. "Yang bisa membangkitkan diriku hanya dirimu, honey." Bisikan seduktif itu meniup-niup telinga Hinata. Tempat aneka peralatan rumah tangga terlihat sepi, tak banyak orang di sini dan Madara tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk sedikit bermesraan dengan istri mungilnya ini.

"Jangan macam-macam Madara." Hinata mengancam namun Madara tak terancam. Kelinci di depan mata mana mungkin Madara mau melepas begitu saja.

Dua iris putih itu melihat mata hitam yang berkilat, ia meneguk ludah tahu bahwa Madara tidak sedang bercanda. Tubuh kecilnya ditarik pada sela sempit yang tertutup rak-rak tinggi, Madara pintar mencari tempat. Tubuh mereka terlalu merapat sampai Hinata bisa mendengar dentuman berisik di dada suaminya. Mereka saling berbagi udara, saling terdiam namun sarat akan keintiman.

Tangan Madara memegang tangan Hinata dan membimbingnya pada satu tempat yang membuat Hinata semakin panik namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kau merasakannya?" Bisik Madara. Mata Hinata melebar, pipinya merah pekat sangking malu. Bohong kalau Hinata bilang tidak merasakan apapun. Meski tertutup fabrik celana namun Hinata bisa merasakan gundukan besar diantara paha yang mulai bangun– setengah ereksi!

"Ia bangun hanya karena bersentuhan denganmu saja." Bibir madara menjilat belah bibir Hinata lalu berpindah ke leher putih susu. Menyesap kulit beraroma buah campur susu. Memabukkan sekaligus menggairahkan, maka jangan salahkan Madara jika ia merasa kelaparan.

Secara otomatis tubuh Hinata menggeliat geli. Rambur Madara menggelitik ceruk lehernya. Kewarasaanya seolah sedang diobrak-abrik. "I-ini tempat umu– enngg. . ." Hisapan kuat di lehernya meninggalkan bekas kecupan merah, Hinata hampir memekik nyaring. "Madara. . ." Nama suaminya begitu syahdu saat diucapkan.

Madara tentu terpancing, sudah lama mereka tak berintim dan sekarang nampaknya baik ia dan Hinata sama-sama sedang ingin merasakan sentuhan satu sama lain. Semenjak pisah rumah mereka memang jarang bersama apalagi bersenggama. Sialnya ini tempat umum, bukan jok mobil, container dapur atau kasur busa. "Jadi, nanti malam menginaplah di rumahku." Ajakan dengan suara serak meremangkan setiap kulit Hinata. Mata Hinata bergerak gelisah, sensasi aneh seperti digelitik ribua kupu-kupu. Dan Hinata tak mampu menolak ketika Madara membawanya pada ciuman dalam yang penuh rasa ingin memiliki.

.

.

Ken tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan aneh yang bergelayut. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya pulang mereka seolah sama-sama diam, saling menjaga jarak dan jika tak sengaja bersentuhan keduanya akan saling lirik lalu secara cepat menjauh satu sama lain. Uchiha Kenichi boleh dibilang jenius yang bisa menyelesaikan rumus aritmatika kelas SMP. Namun ia masih anak-anak yang masih terlalu awam mengenai perasaan para orang dewasa. Ken tidak tahu kenapa wajah Ibunya terus-terusan menunduk dan memerah, tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya mendadak diam dan terus mencuri pandang ke arah Ibunya, dan ia tidak paham kenapa suasana yang tadi ceria menjadi kaku dan canggung. Putra satu-satunya Madara-Hinata itu bersendekap dengan bibir mem-pout imut.

"Mom, kau memasukkan garam terlalu banyak."

"Eh-"

Madara hampir tertawa. Istrinya entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah, memasak makanan jadi serba berantakan.

"Dan– Daddy, minumanmu tumpah."

"Hm?" Ken menunjuk pada minuman kopi yang dipegang Madara tumpah mengenai bajunya sendiri. Gantian Hinata yang terkikik disusul Madaran yang ikutan tertawa bersama. "Eoh, Mom dan Daddy kenapa." Anak kecil punya sifat penasaran yang berlebih, terutama pada keganjalan yang ia lihat. Ken mengembungkan pipi tembemnya, kesal karena sedari tadi merasa diabaikan.

Tubuh Ken digendong Madara, lalu mereka berdua duduk di sofa. "Lihat, kau sangat mirip Ibumu jika merajuk seperti ini." Pipi sang putra lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran kecupan dan towelan.

"Aku memang anak Mommy."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Daddy?"

"Aku lebih tampan dari Daddy."

"Hey nak, kau tampan gara-gara punya Ayah setampan Daddy."

Tangan mungil menonjok perut Madara, membuat Ayah satu anak ini pura-pura kesakitan akibat pukulan Ken yang nyatanya seperti hempasan udara.

Meski masih berkutat di dapur namun Hinata masih bisa mendengar celotehan dua lelaki yang keberadaannya sangat berarti baginya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya jika ia telah berubah. Sudah tak lagi lembur malam atau gila kerja, namun Hinata masih merasa sedikit ragu. Dua tahun mereka pisah meski tetap terikat, apakah Madara juga masih tetap mencintainya sama seperti dia yang mencintai Madara begitu besar?

.

.

 _Inarizushi_ aneka isi dengan comelan saus tomat nampak menggoda untuk dimakan, belum lagi beberapa makanan tambahan yang tertata apik di atas meja makan. Hinata dan Ken sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing, tinggal menunggu Madara yang sedang ganti baju. Ken nampak sudah tidak sabar untuk mencomel Inarizushi yang aromanya tercium lezat, namun darah Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya mengingatkan agar menjaga etiket sopan-santun.

"Mommy, apa setelah makan kita kembali pulang?" Bola mata Ken menatap pada Ibunya. Sudah menjadi jadwal rutin jika ia hanya punya waktu sabtu dan minggu untuk bersama Ayahnya. Ibunya akan membawa dirinya pulang jika sore telah menjelang. Agak tidak rela, Ken menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bergembiralah sayang, karena Mommy mu nampaknya ingin menginap di sini."

Wajah Ken mendadak terangkat ketika dirasakan sebuah tangan besar mengacak rambutnya. "Daddy! Nanti berantakan." Madara hanya terkekeh, malah semakin gemas ingin membuat rambut biru itu seperti sarang burung.

"Madara hentikan." Intrupsi satu-satunya wanita di sana. Ken memeluk Hinata yang berada di sampingnya, menenggelamkan wajah hampir menangisnya pada dada Hinata.

Madara terlihat tak rela, Ken terlalu menempel pada Hinata. Lelaki itu cemburu pada anaknya sendiri. "Dasar anak manja." Dengus Madara.

"Urusai, baka-oyaji!" Balas Ken yang membuat baik Madara dan Hinata melongo. Darimana putra mereka ini mendapat kata-kata umpatan seperti itu. Seingat Hinata, ia tak pernah berbicara kasar di depan anaknya. Sedangkan Madara sangat syok dikatai 'baka' oleh anaknya sendiri, hatinya tertohok.

"Ken sayang, kau tidak boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu pada Daddy." Kepala Ken dibelai halus oleh Hinata, kata-kata lembut adalah nasehat yang paling mujarab. "Darimana Ken dapat kata-kata itu?"

Ken melirik takut-takut pada kedua orang tuanya, terutama pada Madara. Ia takut jika Ayahnya marah lalu tidak mau lagi bermain dengannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mata hitam bulat itu berkaca-kaca. "Go-gomen, aku hanya pernah mendengar Sasuke-nii mengatakannya pada Daddy." Ken masih ingat pada saat diajak Madara berkunjung ke rumah Fugaku-jisan ia bertemu dengan paman Sasuke-nii. Ken tak tahu apa yang Ayahnya bicarakan dengan Sasuke-nii karena ia sedang diajak main Mikoto-basan. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara agak keras Sasuke-nii mengatakan 'baka oyaji' pada Ayahnya.

Gigi Madara gemelutuk. Ingin sekali menyeret keponakan tercintanya karena telah berani-beraninya mengajari Ken kata-kata tidak sopan. "Tunggu pembalasanku, Sasu-pyon." Hinata bergidik ngeri merasakan aura Madara yang menggelap. "Daddy memaafkanmu Ken, tapi jangan ulangi ya anak tampan."

Ken mengangguk antusias.

"Apa kau senang akan menginap di sini lagi bersama dengan Mommy?" Ucap Madara yang semakin membuat mata hitam Ken berbinar senang.

"Be-benarkah? Yeeee." Anak aktif itu segera melesat ke pelukan Ayahnya lalu gantian mencium pipi Hinata. "Arigato Mommy. Chu~" Hinata hanya tersenyum, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika sesekali ia juga ikutan menginap di sini. Pekerjaannya sebagai manager di restoran bisa ia serahkan ke asistennya. Lagipula Ken juga pasti rindu tidur bersama kedua orangnya.

"Jadi ayo segera makan." Kursi paling utama yang menunjukkan kepala keluarga diduduki Madara. Hinata berada di samping kanannya dan Ken masih ingin duduk di samping Ibunya. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan bersama dalam satu meja. Sudah lama mereka tidak saling melempar canda satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan harunya karena berada dekat dengan dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Madara tentu bisa melihat raut wajah istrinya yang mengusap kedua mata menggunakan tissue. Ia sendiri juga sangat menantikan momen seperti ini. Memikirkan sebuah momen, Madara malah menyeringai. Ah, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan trebuka lebar seperti ini untuk bisa bersama dengan Hinata.

.

.

Entah karena terlalu capek bermain seharian atau memang jam tidur Ken yang berubah lebih awal, anak itu sudah mendengkur di atas sofa bergelung manja pada sang Ayah. Wajarlah jika anak kecil itu sudah tidur pulas jam tujuh malam, sejak selesai makan pagi sampai sore menjelang ia terus meminta bermain dengan orang tuanya, terlebih pada Madara karena ayahnya itu libur di hari minggu disamping karena Mommy-nya, Hinata sedang sibuk beres-beres rumah.

"Ken sudah tidur ya?" Hinata mengelus lembut wajah Ken yang nampak sangat nyaman meski tidak tidur di kasur empuk. Hanya berbantalkan lengan Madara dan Ken sudah tidur pulas.

Madara melirik ke arah Hinata, sedikit tertegun mendapati istrinya yang baru mandi hanya dibalut dengan handuk besar. Rambut setengah kering yang menjuntai sampai pinggul, belahan dada yang tetap menyembul meski tertutup handuk, juga paha mulus yang masih menetaskan sisa air mandi. Menyadari tatapan intens dari suaminya, Hinata jadi glagapan. Mata hitam yang berkilat itu harus diwaspadai.

"A-aku tidak ada persiapan untuk menginap di sini, jadi tidak membawa baju mandi atau pakaian ganti." Ujung handuk di remat gugup. Jantungnya bertaluh mengetuk kulit dada.

Madara terkikik geli. Lucu sekali melihat istrinya bisa segugup ini padahal mereka masih berstatus sah suami-istri bahkan sudah jadi orang tua. Ah sebenarnya itu hanya alibi Madara menyembunyikan rasa sesak di bawah sana. Shit! Juniornya mendadak bangun seketika. Rasanya celananya sudah menyempit dan sakit. "Aku akan memindahkan Ken ke kamar." Suara serak parau disembunyikan, Madara tak ingin Hinata mendengar ada nada kegugupan juga di sana. Tubuh ringan anaknya digendong ke salah satu kamar berukuran sedang dengan banyak sekali mainan. Kamar itu dulu memang merupakan kamar Ken sebelum kedua orang tuanya berpisah.

Ketika hendak melewati Hinata, ia berhenti. Berbisik pelan di telingga yang memerah. "Tunggu aku di kamar kita, akau akan mandi."

'Pessssss'

Bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaimana reaksi Hinata menerima undangan sarat akan maksud itu. Meski bukan yang pertama namun mereka sudah tidak melakukannya lagi hampir selama dua tahun. Paling sering interaksi intim mereka cuma ciuman atau pelukan sejak pisah rumah. Namun kini berbeda, Madara menginginkannya dan dirinya begitu merindukan Madaranya.

Hinata jadi seperti perawan di malam pertama, bingung, gugup dan berdebar. Apalagi sewaktu ia tidak sengaja melihat titik tengah celana suaminya. Ya ampun, ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Kenapa bisa sampai mengembung sebesar itu! Dan itu hanya setengah bangun. Mampus kau Hinata. "Aw." Lengan dicubit sendiri, pikiran mesum enyahlah kau!

Hinata sudah berada di dalam kamar utama yang lebih luas dari kamar yang lain. Suara kran shower yang dinyalahkan terdengar seperti derapan kaki kuda yang melangkah mendekat. Handuk yang membalut tubuhnya sudah ia ganti dengan kaos milik Madara karena ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai baju ganti. Inginnya sekalian memakai celana pendek selutut suaminya karena kaos kebesaran ini hanya menutup sampai paha atas, nyatanya koloran karet celana tersebut terlalu longgar untuk tetap menempel di pinggang. Alhasil kini ia duduk di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang tak hentinya menarik-narik ujung kaos agar tidak semakin tersigap ke atas. Resah dan gelisa, entah kenapa mendadak Hinata merasakan perasaan layaknya pengantin baru di detik-detik malam pertama.

"Hinata tenanglah, kau sudah jadi ibu-ibu, jangan gugup seperti ini." Ia bermonolog sendiri. Tarikan napas teratur Hinata lakukan, ambil udara sebanyak mungkin lalu hembuskan secara berlahan. Melakukan seperti itu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya. Namun sayang, terlalu berkonsentrasi sampai membuatnya tidak sadar jika ada dua lengan kekar yang memeluk perutnya erat.

"Sedang apa sayang, hm?" Hidung mancung mencium leher dingin yang harumnya familiar. Tentu saja, sabun yang digunakan Madara sama dengan yang dipakai Hinata juga. "Tidak gugup kan?" Sisa air menetes ke ranjang namun Madara tak mau peduli. Toh nanti akan berubah jadi hangat lagi jika mereka melakukan kegiatan panas bercinta.

Bulu kudu Hinata meremang. Sensasi dingin dari Madara bertabrakan dengan kulitnya yang mendadak panas. "Aku tidak gugup, lihat aku sedang berkonsentrasi agar cepat mengantuk." Pembohong besar dan pembohong payah, Hinata tahu betapa konyolnya dirinya ketika berbohong. "Kenapa tak memakai baju atasan, kau bisa masuk angin." Pura-pura punya attensi selain dua mata elang yang menatap dengan tajam, Hinata malah beralih pada dinding kamar bercat kream. Sialnya ia secara tidak sengaja melihat ke area celana Madara yang di titik tengahnya masih nampak menonjol seolah ingin mencebol keluar.

"Hey, ini memang kebiasaanku bukan. Bertelanjang dada ketika akan tidur, apalagi jika tidur dengan istriku ini. Mungkin aku lebih memilih agar kita saling telanjang saja." Frontal dan tak peka suasana. Cara Madara mengoda memang berani, apalagi sekarang ia sudah mulai merebahkan tubuh Hinata hingga terjeblak ke atas tempat tidur– siap santap.

"Ma-madara, apa benar kau ingin melakukannya malam ini?"

"Kau keberatan?" Lagi, bibir Madara mencuri ciuman di telinga lalu turun ke tengkuk leher dan menggigitnya pelan. Kecupan warna merah bekas kecupan membuatnya membuat Madara menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Aw, jangan menggigit di tempat terbuka." Hinata tidak ingin nanti Ken bertanya macam-macam perihal adanya tanda merah di lehernya.

"Lalu jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau keberatan jika kita melakukannya? Memasukkan juniorku ke dalam lubang hangatmu." Madara semakin menggoda istrinya yang jika dilihat baik-baik begitu seduktif malam ini. Entah Hinata sadar atau tidak namun kaos yang ia pakai tersigap terlalu ke atas. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, namun akan menjadi cambukan gairah jika istrinya ini tak memakai pakaian dalam. So damn hot! Hinata mampu membangunkan sisi tergelap dari dirinya.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi. . ." Bagaimana jika nanti kau kecewa. Perutku tak selangsing dulu, pasti ada timbunan lemak di sana. Hinata ingin berkata seperti itu, namun semuanya hanya menggantung di tenggorokan ketika Madara sudah gelap mata tak sabar mencicipi istrinya yang menggemaskan ini.

Buru-buru Hinata bangun, ingin memberikan sebuah pernyataan agar tidak ada rasa kecewa satu sama lain. "B-banyak lemak di perutku, menjadi pemilik restoran membuatku harus berkutat dengan makanan." Madara diam mendengarkan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal sesepeleh itu bisa membuat Hinata begitu khawatir.

"Tidak masalah, bagiku kau sangat seksi."

Ciuman brutal Madara yang melumat bibir istrinya membuat Hinata tersedak ludahnya dan ludah Madara yang bercampur. Tengkuknya di tarik ke depan memperdalam ciuman lengket itu.

"Nnghhh. . ." Desahan pelan namun seduktif, Madara menggeram karena celananya terasa semakin sempit. Tangannya mulai bergerak, menyusup dalam balik kaos kedodoran dan voilaaa! Istrinya memang berniat menggodanya, payudara montok tanpa sokongan bra. Madara leluasa mengeksplore jarinya ke mana-mana.

"Ma-madara. . . ahhhh~" Paras sayu dengan mata sendu, Hinata sendiri pikirannya sudah blank ketika Madara mulai memilin memencet putingnya. Melupakan semua attitude, Hinata tak menampik jika dirinya terangsang dan begitu merindukan belaian suaminya. Sudah dua tahun mereka tak lagi mengecap rasa hangat dari masing-masing, cinta dan nasfu saling bercampur menggetarkan setiap raga untuk minta saling dipuaskan. Hinata tak ingin bersikap denial berpikiran naif, ia begitu menginginkan Madara bahkan jika harus tampil agresif maka ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Dua tangan Hinata terkalung pada leher Madara, sedikit meremas dan memijat. Madara menggeram, Hinata tahu tempat kesukaan Madara untuk di sentuh.

"Yeah, make me hot babe." Kaos pengganggu itu akhirnya dilucuti dari tubuh sintal Hinata. Ia bersiul, melihat betapa pahatan tubuh istrinya ini selalu bisa membuatnya semakin mendidih. Tanpa membuang waktu mulut Madara mengecup dada lalu menyesap sebuah puncak yang memerah. Hinata melengkuh nikmat, merasakan adanya kejut listrik di sarafnya yang membuat bagian bawahnya seolah basah. Seolah tak puas dengan itu saja, puncak merah yang satunya mendapat perhatian khusus dari jari-jari Madara yang lihai untuk bermain di sana.

"Sayang~" panggilang langkah yang tak pernah Madara dengar itu akhirnya terucap di bibir bengkak Hinata. Ia menyeringai, malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi mereka. "Ugghh, jangan mengigitnya Madara." Hinata sedikit protes merasakan gigi-gigi Madara ikutan mengerjai putingnya. Mata putih yang berkabut nafsu itu melirik ke selangkangan Madara, tersenyum misterius melihat gembungan di tengahnya. Ia mulai ikut bermain, meraba punggung Madara lalu turun ke resleting celana. "Umm, apa tidak sempit?"

"Keh, jangan nakal sayang."

Bibir merah itu mengerucut imut. "Tapi lihat, adikmu nampaknya tersiksa." Elusan lembut namun sedikit meremas. Hinata senang melihat raut wajah suaminya dengan dahi mengkerut menahan nikmat. "Sini biar aku yang urus." Madara menahan nafas, sejak kapan Hinata-nya menjadi seagresif ini. Apalagi tangan kecil dengan jari bak penari gemulai mengelus gundukan besar dan meremasnya dari luar.

"Ssshhh. . ." Tak sadar Madara ikut mendesah dan Hinata tertawa senang melihat betapa suaminya ini bisa ia taklukan. "Kau benar-benar nakal sayang, sangat cabul serta binal, dan kalau boleh tahu siapa yang mengajarimu cara mengeraskan adikku seperti ini hm?" Madara menghujami perut rata Hinata dengan ciuman dan lijatan, beberapa bahkan sengaja ia buat memerah untuk menjadi tanda kepemilikan.

"Aku tidak nakal." Bibir mempout imut mirip Ken ketika merajuk "Dan yang mengajariku seperti ini adalah lelaki tampan yang kini sedang menindihku."

"Dasar masokis." Dahi Hinata disentil pelan,"Jadi, bisa kau puaskan adikku yang menegang di bawah sana?"

Resreting celana di tarik turun, hitam kelam celana dalam suaminya terlihat elegan. Koloran celana dalam diitari, bekas karet yang melingkai pinggang Madara diusap pelan oleh Hinata. Hinata terlalu lama menggoda, Madara bukan lelaki penyabar. Dengan cepat ia melepas dan melempar celananya ke lantai. "Jangan membuatku menunggu lama Hinata." Mata lavender itu menatap sebal pada dua manik hitam yang berkilat birahi. Secara langsung dua tangan Hinata menangkup benda panjang yang menjulang dan mengocoknya naik turun. "Teruskan Hinata, lebih cepat." Madara mulai bergumam, sensasi tegang membuatnya memejamkan mata.

Tak hanya service dengan tangan, kini Hinata mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan suaminya yang telah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Lidah basah itu mengcup semua tempat di kelelakian Madara hingga membuat lelaki bertubuh kekar itu langsung menarik wajah Hinata mendekat agar memperdalam kuluman di kejantanannya.

"Ma-ugggnn. . ." Tentu saja ring size kejantanan Madara yang tengah ereksi terasa terlalu besar bagi mulut mungil Hinata. Tenggorokannya bahkan mulai terasa sedikit sakit akibat sodokan benda besar yang dimaju-mundurkan oleh pinggul suaminya. Lain lagi dengan Madara yang semakin menggeram dan mendesah keenakan ketika kajantanannya berada di rongga hangat Hinata. Ugh, begitu kecil apalagi dengan gigi-gigi Hinata yang seolah menggesek secara halus permukaan kulit juniornya yang berurat.

"Hi-hinata tahan sebentar." Badan Madara seolah bergetar, perutnya geli ingin mengejan. Hinata sadar apa yang akan terjadi. Ukuran junior Madara bertambah besar dan keras, semburan cairan putih tak bisa dielakan lagi menyemprot ke dalam mulutnya hingga tertelan.

"Uhuk-uhuk," Hinata terbatuk, sebagian sperma Madara menetes dari sela bibirnya. "Kau mengeluarkannya begitu banyak." Gerutu Hinata. Madara hanya terkekeh, ia mengecup bibir Hinata dan sedikit menjilatnya.

Setelah Hinata yang memberi pelayanan pada Madara, kini giliran dirinya yang akan membuat istri submissive-nya ini menjerit meminta lebih. Kaki Madara ikut bermain, merenggakan dua kaki mulus untuk bisa melebarkan sebuah rimbah yang tertutup bulu-bulu hitam halus. "Wow, kau sudah basah di sini sayang." Tangan Madara merasakan cairan setengah lengket keluar dari lubang surga yang menjadi incaran terakhirnya nanti.

"Nyyaaahhh~" Hinata melengking terkejut, pinggulnya mendadak melengkung indah ketika jari panjang Madara menerobos kerapatan otot kewanitaannya. "Sakit Madara." Hinata tidak bohong, satu jari yang kini bersarang di lubang lembabnya memang terasa sakit. Madara mengelus lembut alis istrinya, ia sadar meskipun Hinata telah melahirkan satu anak namun selama kerapatan dari lubang kewanitaannya sangat sempit, bahkan ia bisa merasakan otot-otot berkedut yang mengapit jarinya.

'Ini gila! Istrinya tak bisa diremehkan.'

Dua jari ditambahkan Madara, mengobrak-abrik setiap saraf sensorik wanita di bawahnya sampai bergelinjang ke sana-sini. Gerakan menggunting dan merenggangkan membuat Hinata seolah melayang, ia terus mendesah, menyebut nama lelaki yang tengah memperisiapkannya untuk bersenggama. Spot kenikmatan Hinata tersentuh oleh salah satu jari, ia kembali melengkuh, kali ini dibarengi dengan semburan cairan kental beraroma mengundang yang manis.

Belum puas membuat Hinata orgasme dengan jari, Madara menjulurkan lidahnya ke pintu liang yang seolah siap untuk menghisapnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jemari lemas Hinata meremas rambut madara yang mengesek-gesek area kewanitaannya. "Madara," Suara lirih ingin sekali segera menuju permainan puncak. "segera selesaikan." Napasnya setengah-setengah mengejar sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang sempat ia dapatkan. Namun Madara tak mengubris kemauan istrinya. Hidung mencungnya menusuk-nusuk sebuah daging sebesar biji kacang yang ia yakin bisa membuat Hinata kembali mengeluarkan cairan manis.

Dugaannya tepat, Hinata semakin meliar dengan tubuh yang meremang. "Jangan ditahan sayang." Madara sudah siap di depan pintu, siap untuk menampung cairan cinta yang keluar secara deras. Hinata memekik merasakan lidah Madara yang memasukinya, menyesap serta mengisap habis semua yang ada. Oh ya ammpun, Hinata sudah merasa lelah bahkan sebelum puncak permainan. Ia jadi tidak yakin apakah masih sanggup mengimbangi segala gairah suaminya yang seperti singa lapar.

Meski sudah lelah, namun kesadaran Hinata masihlah belum redup. Ia dapat merasakan Madara yang tengah membimbing ke dua kakinya untuk melingkari pinggul Madara. Mata putih itu sempat membeliak lebar. Sungguh! Kejantanan Madara yang tegak berdiri dengan gagah membuatnya menelan ludah gugup. Hey, ia tidak akan mundur, tapi ia hanya sedikit was-was bagaimana rasanya ketika benda besar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol itu akan masuk pada lubang sempitnya.

"Shhhh. . ." Hinata mendesah tertahan ketika ujung kepela junior Madara masuk sampai pintu gerbang. "Pelan-pelan, sayang." Pinta Hinata.

"Aku tak yakin." Dahi yang meski sudah berumur namun tidak terlihat guratan tua itu kini terlihat otot-otot yang menegang. "I-ini sangat sempit sayang." Sungguh, ini hanya masih ujung kepalanya tapi lubang kewanitaannya Hinata sudah menjepitnya keras seolah mendorong miliknya keluar. Tapi jangan sebut ia Uchiha jika tidak bisa menerobos segala bentuk halangan dan rintangan. Madara menarik napas panjang, ia tak ingin berbasa-basi, jika sekali hentak bisa langsung masuk kenapa tidak dicoba.

JLEB

"Aahhhh, nnggghhh. . ." Tubuh Hinata melengkung seperti busur panah yang dilepas. Tangannya dengan reflek memeluk erat punggung kokoh untuk menjadi pelampiasan akan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menjalar dari lubangnya. Napasnya semakin tersenggal-senggal, tubuhnya berkeringat panas. Butuh waktu baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan benda asing yang seolah membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Tapi, sekali lagi Madara bukan tipe lelaki penyabar. Ia tak bisa diam merasakan rematan-rematan berkedut dari dinding kewanitaan istrinya, bisa-bisa ia klimaks sebelum goyang pinggul.

Madara mulai gerakan memompah, naik turun secara berkala agar pasangannya juga bisa mereguk nikmatnya persatuan mereka. "Feel me inside." Bisik parau Madara di cuping istrinya yang sontak bewarna merah. "Kau bisa merasakan bukan? Juniorku yang bersarang pada lubang hangatmu." Hinata tak bisa menjawab, tidak ada kata-kata yang berada di otaknya kecuali rasa hujaman kejantanan besar yang terus bergerak semakin dalam. Mencumbui setiap inci bagian terdalam dirinya.

"Ah, ah, ah, Madara teruskan. Ayo sayang semakin dalam." Bibir merah itu merancau nakal, bahkan pinggulnya ikut menari menyambut setiap hentakan yang bisa membuat dirinya kecanduan. Payudara yang ikut naik-turun itu terlihat menggoda di mata gelap Madara. Ia meraup puting merah itu dengan mulutnya, menyesap seperti anak bayi yang menyusu.

Gerakan menggenjot Madara semakin menggila, ranjang berdenyit menahan gerakan dua orang yang sedang saling menyatukan diri. Posisi Hinata yang terlentang diubah secara reflek, Madara mengangkat Hinata untuk mendudukinya. "Ride me honey." Wanitanya mengangguk mengerti. Pinggul Hinata timbul tenggelam menelan kejantanan Madara yang mengacung seperti pasak bumi. Bokong berisi Hinata diremas gemas, Madara begitu mencintai istrinya ini. Ia menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak melepaskan wanitanya apapun yang terjadi.

Gerakan yang liar dan berputar, Madara tak lagi menjadi kuda jinak untuk penunggangnya. Cepat-cepat ia kembali mendorong Hinata terlentang, sudah waktunya untuk menumpahkan semua benihnya ke dalam rahim istrinya.

"Kau nikmat, lubangmu begitu sempit dan menjepit." Madara terus melakukan gerakan menyundul, menubruk titik-titik kenikmatan yang selalu ia ingat dimana letaknya. Kaki si wanita semakin direnggangkan, pinggulnya ditarik sedikit ke atas sampai ia bisa melihat lubang merah gelap yang kini mengulum bulat-bulat kejantanannya.

"Madara, aku hampir sampai." Bisik Hinata. "Aku juga Hinata." Balas Madara yang sama sekali tak memelankan laju sodokannya. Pria dewasa itu diujung batas, ia menggeram di ceruk leher Hinata. Sebuah ledakan terjadi di bawah sana, baik Madara maupun Hinata sama-sama meraup klimaks.

Hinata mendesah ketika rasa hangat mengalir masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Begitu banyak sampai ada yang menetes lewat sela persatuannya dengan Madara. Ya, Hinata telah sampai diujung kenikmatan bersetubuh dengan orang yang ia cintai. Rasa lelah memenuhi tubuhnya, mata meredup ingin beristirahat.

"Jangan tidur sayang, aku masih ingin beberapa ronde lagi."

"Eh?"

.

.

Baru kali ini Hinata bangun kesiangan, meski am dinding masih menjukkan pukul enam pagi namun baginya ini sudah terlambat untuk membangunkan Ken serta menyiapkan makanan.

"Isshhh. . ." Tanpa sadar ia mendesis merasakan ada yang mengganjal di bawah sana. "Astaga." Ia menahan suaranya agar tidak melengking membangunkan seisi rumah. Pipinya merona hebat melihat kejantanan Madara masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya. Meskipun tidak dalam keadaan ereksi tapi tetap saja ukuran normal kepunyaan Madara tetap terasa besar dan penuh.

Dengan halus Hinata membelai wajah damai pria dewasa yang masih tertidur pulas. "Madara, bangun." Ia berujar pelan, "Sudah pagi dan kau harus mengeluarkan adikmu itu." Dada bidang digelitik pelan lalu dicubit supaya pria itu segera bangun.

Kelopak mata Madara berlahan bergerak terbuka, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah bersandar di atas dadanya. Ini bukan mimpi, Hinata nyata berada dalam dekapannya. "Biarkan saja, ia masih rindu rumahnya." Ah senang sekali di pagi ini Madara bisa melihat betapa meronanya wajah yang semalam penuh dengan ekspresi syahdu kenikmatan.

"Jangan mesum Madara, ingat ini hari senin. Kau dan aku harus bekerja, dan Ken harus sekolah." Mau tak mau Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Madara. Ia mulai beranjak dari ranjang, sedikit meringis kala rasa ngilu menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hinata tentu sangat ingat kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi ditambah dengan banyaknya bercak merah di seluruh tubuhnya. Memang permainan Madara pada awalnya sangat lembut namun semakin lama pria itu seolah tak kehabisan stamina dan semakin liar tak terkendali. Meskipun Hinata tak menampik ia juga menikmatinya tapi tetap saja ia sedikit marah dengan suaminya yang membuat kakinya susah digerakkan pagi ini.

Madara melirik sekilas istrinya yang sedikit terhuyung ketika berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tega sampai harus bermain kasar, namun itu semua tentu ada alasannya. Bibirnya menyeringai, ah mungkin Hinata tidak tahu jika secara diam-diam suaminya ini menilik masa kesuburannya. Bercinta di waktu yang tepat agar bisa mengikat Hinata kembali pada dirinya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Uchiha Hinata." Katakanlah Madara mulai gila atau otaknya sudah bergeser. Apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya tidak akan bisa ia lepas begitu saja apalagi jika menyangkut orang yang berhasil menguasai hatinya. Cara apapun akan ia lakukan untuk tetap bisa memilikinya.

"Berdo'alah Ken semoga kau cepat menjadi kakak."

.

.

Mobil Audi hitam itu berhenti di salah satu sekolah dasar. Sebagai orang tua yang baik maka sudah sewajarnya jika Madara maupun Hinata mengantarkan Ken ke sekolahnya. Raut bocah enam tahun itu lebih ceria dari biasanya, semakin lucu dan juga tampan. Mungkin ini efek karena ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya mulai nampak akur. Apalagi ketika tadi pagi Ayah dan Ibunya kembali makan bersama dalam satu meja. Ken benar-benar merindukan suasana kebersamaan Ibu dan Ayahnya meski ia sedikit sebal karena ternyata semalam ia tidur sendirian.

"Ayo jagoan kau harus sekolah." Madara membuka pintu mobil lalu membantu Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di tubuh mungkin putranya.

"Baik kapten." Sikap Ken mirip seorang prajurit yang memberi hormat pada atasannya. "Ken akan belajar dengan giat."

"Bagus sayang. Kau harus menjadi nomer satu, kalahkan setiap pesaingmu, darah Uchiha tidak boleh kalah."

"Yosh!" Keduanya saling melayangkan tinju tangan. Ayah dan anak yang berparas tampan itu sontak menjadi perhatian para orang tua yang sedang mengantarkan putra-putri mereka.

Hinata tersenyum sekilas melihat kelakuan dua lelaki itu dari balik jendela mobil. Melihat betapa senangnya Ken ia jadi berpikir apakah Madara memang serius telah berubah? Nyatanya Hinata memang banyak melihat perubahan besar dari hidup suaminya itu. Andai Madara dulu tidak membalikkan punggung pasti mereka bertiga masih bisa bersama, namun Hinata menekan perasaannya. Untuk saat ini ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur.

Cup, tanpa Hinata sadari Madara telah menciumnya lagi. "Sayang jangan melamun, kau mau kuantar ke apartemenmu atau langsung ke restoran?"

Hinata memandang wajah suaminya. Rupa yang seolah tak berubah itu selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup. Meski terkesan dingin dan datar namun Hinata bisa melihat pancaran kehangatan dari dua mata hitam itu. Inilah yang dulu membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Madara, sosok dingin yang selalu bisa memberikan rasa hangat. Semua benteng yang ia bangun untuk bisa mengenyahkan segala bentuk perasaanya pada pria yang telah memberinya satu putra itu selalu bisa runtuh tanpa sebab.

"Aku akan langsung ke restoran."

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hinata mulai berharap.

Agar suaminya, Uchiha Madara berjuang sedikit lagi untuk bisa menyakinkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

Hehehe itu semua tergantung readers dan mood author/kaburrrr. Rencananya memang bakal saya buat multichapter, tapi saya sadar kalau sering kena penyakit stuck ide-blank imajinasi. Apalagi saya ini tipe author yang sering update karet jarang on time, padahal udah saya bikin jadwal tapi tetep aja tak berefek. Well, apapun itu jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review.

11/02/16

 _ **Atharu_u**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo minna, gg sampai seminggu kan update-nya fufufu. Meski author merencanakan akan update kemarin, tapi berhubung kakak saya yang juga sama-sama masih kos jatuh sakit alhasil saya harus jadi babby sister untuk sementara waktu. Kebayangkan gimana rasanya ngetik sambil ngurus orang sakit, itu menyenangkan sekaligus bikin saya kelabakan sampai tidak menyangka bisa nulis words 9k wkwkwk. Well karena banyak yang minta dilanjut sampai 2shot atau 3shot maka jalan ceritanya author ubah sedikit dan dipercepat, sebenarnya saya berencana memunculkan beberapa tokoh namun saya takut nanti melebar kemana-mana padahal fokusnya di Madahina. Dan untuk typos, entah kenapa saya sering sekali masih salah pencet. Mungkin ini karma karena dulu waktu pelajaran BI saya cenderung meremehkan dan hanya belajar sejam saja waktu ujian atau malah gg belajar sama sekali /serius jangan ditiru. Tapi saya tidak ingin berhenti untuk terus belajar, tak peduli mau dikata terlambat atau tidak sesuai dengan bidang akademik yg sedang saya tempuh. Mungkin ada yang berniat jadi beta reader

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Author : Atharu**

 **Crack Pairing : Madara-Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Typo(S), AU, NC, Lemon, Implisit-Explisit, OOC, OC**

 **NB: Bukan bacaan untuk anak-anak atau remaja, its for adult (mature) 18+. Segala efek yang readers rasakan jika membaca fanfic ini author angkat tangan^^ Lemonnya asemm (Menurut saya). Tidak berkenan dengan pair atau cerita silahkan tekan back, no flame!** **Chapter kali ini lemonnya hanya seuprit :D kalau mau yang lebih greget itu di chap depan (chapter terakhir).** **Ready to read? Happy reading minna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Ken selalu menampilkan wajah datar bak pantat penggorengan, tak mau tersenyum, bahkan ia menolak ciuman atau pelukan sayang dari Ibunya, dan jika ditanya mengapa, bocah kecil itu hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Hinata jadi khawatir, Ken bertingkah dingin semenjak pulang sekolah tiga hari yang lalu. Semua pikiran negatif bergelanjut pada benak Ibu muda itu. Apa mungkin putranya itu sedang ada masalah di sekolah? Jika memang Ken merasa kesulitan menangkap pelajaran tentu Hinata tidak yakin, karena ia tahu anaknya itu selalu mendapat peringkat satu.

"Apa mungkin Ken kena bully?"

Madara yang tengah meminum kopi hitamnya menaikkan alis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Secara logis hal itu tidak mungkin. Siapa yang berani berbuat macam-macam dengan seseorang yang menyandang marga sekaliber Uchiha? Ingin memangkas usia secara suka rela apa! Lagi pula Ken juga bisa sedikit beladiri karena ia pernah belajar Judo dari kakek Hiashi. Yang ada pasti lawannya yang tepar dengan wajah bonyok.

"Jangan berlebihan Hinata, Ken tidak selemah itu." Cangkir yang masih berisi minuman kopi diletakkan di meja. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Madara jika di siang hari ia akan mampir ke restoran istrinya, entah untuk makan siang, melepas rindu atau hanya untuk memesan satu cangkir kopi sembari menunggu Ken pulang untuk dijemputnya seperti saat ini. Kesibukannya sebagai direktur sudah ia kurangi, sudah waktunya bagi ia untuk lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga meski itu sedikit terlambat.

Meski Madara berkata seperti itu, namun bagi Hinata itu tidak cukup. Perubahan sikap Ken terlalu mencolok, sebagai Ibu kandung Hinata merasakan perasaan gelisah. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan wali kelasnya, tapi katanya Ken tidak ada masalah di sekolah. Baik akademis maupun sosialnya semuanya baik." Kedua tangannya tak henti saling meremat, kebiasaan ketika resah tak pernah berubah.

Tangan dingin Hinata digenggam Madara. Rasa nyaman itu mengalir hanya lewat sentuhan ringan. "Sayang, tenanglah. Aku tahu sifat anakku, jika pun ada masalah mungkin ia sedang jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya." Madara mencoba menghibur Hinata. "Ken mungkin kesulitan mendekati gadis incarannya seperti Ayahnya ini." Pria berambut hitam panjang itu tertawa pelan lalu mengelus surai indigo Hinata, berharap istrinya ini tidak terlalu banyak pikiran. Meski sedikit, namun Hinata akhirnya tersenyum juga menanggapi candaan suaminya.

"Ia juga anakku." Balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, anak kita berdua."

Tanpa keduanya sadari ternyata bocah yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mata hitam Ken menatap ke arah orang tuanya, sebenarnya ia senang melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya semakin akur semenjak acara menginap perdana Ibunya bersama sang Ayah. Ia juga senang ketika Ayahnya jadi sering menjemputnya, tapi kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama. Seakur apapun kedua orang tuanya nyatanya mereka tidak tinggal satu rumah lagi. Tiba-tiba mata hitamnya berkaca-kaca, ingatan pembicaraan teman-temannya tiga hari yang lalu begitu membekas di otaknya.

.

.

"Orang tuaku sering bertengkar, mereka jadi tidak saling menyapa lagi." Gadis kecil berambut coklat nampak sedih menceritakan kepada teman-temannya mengenai orang tuanya yang sering bertengkar. Awalanya Ken tidak terlalu memperhatikan, ia masih terlalu asyik menyusun puzzle atau bermain kubik yang menantang.

"Aku juga pernah dengar jika sering bertengkar mereka akan berpisah." Ungkap seorang anak perempuan lainnya dengan gaya meyakinkan.

"Jika sudah seperti itu kau harus berhati-hati, Nana-chan. Bisa saja orang tuamu bercerai."Seorang bocah lelaki berperawakan sedikit gendut ikut menyahut.

Gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil Nana-chan semakin sedih bahkan hampir menangis. Teman-teman yang lain saling berbisik ribut, sedikit demi sedikit Ken mulai memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan teman-temannya. Kubik yang berada ditangannya tidak lagi menarik.

"Bercerai? Apa itu?" Tanya teman-teman yang lain. Mereka masih kecil, belum mengerti tentang kosa kata yang baru mereka dengar.

"Menurut cerita Ibuku, itu keadaan jika kedua orang tuamu tidak lagi tinggal satu rumah dan kita tinggal dengan salah satu dari kedua orang tua kita. Biasanya memang diawali dengan pertengkaran." Balas bocah gendut itu lagi.

"Hiii, menyeramkan."

"Itu menakutkan. Aku tidak mau Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai."

"Beruntung kedua orang tuaku tidak seperti itu. Mereka masih tinggal bersama denganku, haha."

Dunia Ken seolah runtuh, konsentrasinya buyar seketika. Kubik dan puzzle hanya tergeletak di begitu saja di lantai. Ciri-ciri yang digambarkan oleh temannya seolah menjadi cerminan akan keadaan Mommy dan Daddy-nya. Bocah enam tahun itu mulai terisak, ia dan Mommy tidak tinggal bersama Ayahnya lagi. Dulu memang ia pernah melihat Ibunya yang berteriak di depan Ayahnya. Waktu itu Ken masih ingat ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena haus. Kaki mungilnya baru akan melangkah ke dapur sebelum telinganya menangkap suara lengkingan Ibunya. Ia mengintip lewat cela pintu, ada Ayahnya yang sejak pagi tidak ia lihat kini sudah pulang. Mereka nampak saling bertengkar, bahkan Ibunya sampai menangis. Sedangkan Ayahnya hanya diam lalu beranjak tidur tidak berkeinginan untuk menenangkan Ibunya.

Ken menjadi sedih jika mengingat itu semua. Hatinya diliputi ketakutan. Apakah benar jika kedua orang tuanya benar-benar telah berpisah, bercerai begitu? Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ayah atau Ibunya, Ken tidak manja tapi ia ingin hidup bersama-sama lagi.

"Hiks, hiks." Semua mata tertuju pada seorang anak lelaki tampan bermarga Uchiha yang tengah terisak. Mereka semua terkejut, anak yang terkenal cerdas dan tidak cengeng ketika ke kamar mandi sendirian itu tiba-tiba terisak dan menangis. "Daddy, Mommy." Disepanjang isak tangisnya ia terus memanggil Ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

Hinata yang pertama kali terkejut mendapati Ken berdiri di belakang Madara dengan suara tangisan kencang. Bocah itu berlari terhuyung ke arahnya lalu meloncat ke arah Madara dan memukul-mukul jas yang dikenakan oleh Madara. Kening Madara mengkerut, terkejut mendapati pukulan Ken yang membabi buta padanya. Apalagi ia melihat anaknya ini berurai air mata dengan ingus yang keluar.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau memukul Daddy Ken?" Tangan kekarnya menarik Ken ke dalam gendongannya. Tisu yang tersedia di atas meja Madara gunakan untuk mengelap air mata dan ingus anaknya. "Ken kau kenapa, hm?" Madara mencegah Hinata mendekati Ken, ia merasa bahwa Ken sedang kesal dengannya. Urusan antar lelaki, itu pikir Madara. Hey Madara, Ken masih berumur enam tahun.

Bocah itu masih terisak, tangannya terkepal memukul-mukul dada Ayahnya meski mulai memelan. "Hiks, Daddy jahat– hiks. Ken benci Daddy." Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dekapan sang Ayah. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya terlihat kekanakan karena ia memang masih anak-anak. Pipinya sampai memerah karena bergesekan dengan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Madara.

"Ken sayang, ayo cerita pada Mommy ya." Hinata mengelus punggung bergetar anaknya. Ia merasa ikut sedih melihat jagoannya bersedih seperti ini. Anaknya ini jarang menangis keras, jika pun pernah itu dulu sewaktu Ken sakit dan merengek bertemu Ayahnya. "Sayang, jangan menangis." Hinata terus berusaha menenangkan buah hatinya.

Berlahan, Ken mendongakkan wajahnya menatap rupa yang hampir serupa namun beda usia. "A-apa benar-Daddy dan Mommy berpisah?" Pertanyaan itu sudah ia pikirkan sejak tidur sampai bangun tidur dan itu berlangsung selama tiga hari, begitu menghantuinya. Ia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya berpisah, ia ingin tetap bisa merasakan enaknya masakan Ibunya dan bermain dengan Ayahnya. "Apa kalian akan bercerai?" Kemeja Ayahnya ia tarik dengan tangan kecil yang gemetar. Iris hitam menatap sedih pada dua manik Ayahnya yang lebih gelap.

Baik Madara dan Hinata membulatkan kedua mata mereka tak menyangkah Ken akan menanyakan hal krusial seperti itu. Apalagi Hinata, ia merasa bahwa sebenarnya selama ini Ken selalu memendam semuanya sendiri, seolah mengalah pada pada keegoisan dirinya yang memilih berpisah dengan sang suami. Dadanya menjadi sakit, selama ini Ken tidak pernah menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya ketika ia menjauhkan Ken dari Ayahnya sendiri. Ingin sekali Hinata memeluk putranya sekarang.

"Sshhh, siapa yang bilang kami akan berpisah atau bercerai?" Jari-jari Madara dengan telaten menghapus air mata di pipi Ken, kemudian mencium lembut kedua pipi montok anaknya. "Daddy dan Mommy masih saling mencintai kok." Tentu saja, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia dan Hinata sampai bercinta dengan panas seperti seminggu yang lalu. Ah, mengingat hal itu entah kenapa ia jadi menginginkannya lagi. Tahan Madara, kau harus menenangkan Ken untuk saat ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kita tidak tinggal serumah lagi?"

Madara nampak berpikir, ia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa memang keduanya hampir berpisah dan Hinata sudah lima kali mengirimnya surat cerai akibat dirinya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. "Hmm, hal itu adalah cobaan untuk menguji cinta Daddy pada Mommy." Matanya melirik sebentar pada istrinya.

Kedua alis Ken terangkat sangsi. "Benarkah? Terus apakah cinta Daddy dan Mommy kuat?" Bocah polos itu masih ingin bertanya. Ia butuh penjelasan, bukan jawaban yang berdasar pada teori hipotesis. Darah memang lebih kental dari tinta, jadi tak heran jika sifat penasaran dan keras kepala menurun pada dirinya.

Like father like son, Madara sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan cetak biru dirinya. "Buktinya sampai sekarang Daddy dan Mommy masih sering bertemu kan? Dan Daddy juga sedang menunggu waktu agar diijinkan Ibumu untuk tinggal bersama lagi." Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa kini Madara tengah memprovokasi Ken. Menggunakan anaknya untuk bisa mendapatkan tujuannya. Super licik, tapi Madara menyebutnya jenius tingkat dewa.

Mata Hinata membeliak lebar, ia memang sudah memaafkan Madara dan memikirkan apakah kembali hidup bersama Madara atau tetap begini saja. Bahkan suaminya itu juga sudah sering bertanya kapan mereka akan tinggal serumah lagi, tapi ia belum siap menjawabnya. Banyak pertimbangan yang lalu-lalang seperti padatnya persimpangan jalan. Namun, kalau dituntut jawaban oleh Ken ia seolah ditodong dengan pedang bermata dua. Salah menjawab bisa membuat anaknya semakin ngambek dan berujung aksi mogok makan.

"I-itu," Otaknya bekerja dengan keras, Hinata yakin bahwa ia memang masih mencintai Madara tapi untuk tinggal bersama ia hanya sedikit ragu. Hinata merasa takut hatinya kembali hancur jika Madara berpaling lagi darinya. Mungkin di saat dulu Ken masih sangat kecil sehingga tidak mengerti betapa peliknya masalah kedua orang tuanya, tapi kini anak itu sudah mampu membedakan mana yang benar mana yang salah. Hinata khawatir andai Madara kembali terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai melalaikan Ken akan bagaimana persaan putranya itu nanti. "Aku, Mommy–" Suara Hinata masih menggantung tak yakin.

Tahu bahwa masih ada keraguan di diri Hinata untuk menerimanya kembali, Madara menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. "Jangan takut sayang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Hanya beberapa kata namun Hinata merasa bahwa kali ini suaminya akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Ken, ayo kita pulang."

Dua pasang iri hitam sama-sama menyiratkan kekecewaan. Lelaki yang lebih muda bahkan hampir menangis lagi sedangkan lelaki dewasa nampak masih mengolah akan apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan. Apa Hinata kembali menolaknya? Apa benar ia tidak lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk membahagiakan istri dan anaknya? Kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak? Madara tak mengerti meski sejenius apapun ia, dirinya seolah menolak percaya bahwa Hinata masih enggan hidup bersamanya lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang Ken, segera kemasi bajumu karena kita akan segera pulang– pulang ke rumah kita yang sesungguhnya." Wanita itu mengacak lembut surai anaknya, lalu gantian mengecup bibir Madara sekilas agar pria itu segera tersadar. Tak tampan rasanya jika melihat wajah suaminya itu mendadak murung.

"Mommy! I love you." Ken turun dari gendongan Ayahnya dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Bocah itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sesuatu yang manis. "Ayo Mom," Pandanganya bergulir pada Ayahnya yang masih duduk mematung. "Dad, jangan duduk saja." Bocah itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Secepat kedipan mata, Madara dengan cepat berdiri lalu menarik tengkuk Hinata untuk memberinya ciuman panas. Pria berdarah Uchiha itu tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya yang tengah memandang dirinya berciuman, persetan dengan stoic atau menjaga image. Karena baginya tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selaian pernyataan istrinya tersebut. Bibirnya menggencet kuat bibir Hinata, mengisap bagian atas dan bawahnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya untuk berdansa dengan lidah sang patner yang sudah kehabisan oksigen.

"Wow, Ken kau harus menutup matamu." Tenten, salah satu pegawai restoran yang sudah mengerti hubungan antara Hinata dan Madara menutup mata Ken. Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat adegan panas yang dilakukan sang Ayah pada Ibunya. Belum cukup umur! "Nampaknya kau akan cepat dapat adik Ken." Godanya pada Ken yang belum mengerti.

Wajahnya Hinata kian memerah. Mau sebanyak apapun madara menciuman dan sehalus atau sebrutal apapun Madara melakukannya tetap saja itu bisa membuat tubuhnya lemas tak bisa menolak. Mungkin hanya karena mengingat ada anak kecil yang tengah melihat, Hinata jadi buru-buru melepas pagutan mesra Madara padanya. Madara pun tak keberatan, ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung membopong istrinya ke rumah lalu mengunci pintu kamar dan bercinta sampai klimaks berkali-kali. Kedengarannya cukup menarik bukan?

"Ken, Hinata ayo pulang sayang." Madara menggendong anaknya dan menarik Hinata agar lekas ke apartemen untuk membatu mereka berdua berkemas.

.

.

Awalnya Madara memang membantu baik Hinata atau Ken untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang berada di apartemen Hinata. Tapi, pria itu mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang Madara bicarakan yang jelas Hinata terlihat cemberut. Belum ada lima menit menutup ponsel, bunyi dering panggilan kembali berdering, dan itu terjadi hampir selama dua jam. Hinata memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper dengan asal-asal, berharap agar suaminya itu paham jika ia mulai kesal. Belum ada sehari Madara bilang ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya kini pria itu sibuk dengan benda flip hitam penyambung komunikasi.

Entahlah, biasanya Hinata tidak seperti ini. Wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu sudah biasa mandiri, jadi kalau hanya untuk mengepak seluruh pakaiannya ia tentu tidak ada masalah. Tapi, kenapa ia jadi kesal begini? Mata putih itu melirik pada sang suami yang terus berbicara meski sesekali akan ke kamar Ken jika anaknya memanggilnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, rupanya sejak tadi ia ingin sekali diperhatikan oleh Madara.

"Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali." Bibir merah itu mencebik tak suka. "Jika kau sibuk, cepat tinggalkan kami." Moodnya benar-benar buruk melihat Madara yang mengingkari janjinya.

Suara di ujung telpon dihiraukan, kali ini Madara menatap pada isrinya. "Umm, well ya sedikit sibuk." Bukan maksud Madara untuk mengabaikan istrinya ini sebenarnya, namun ada hal yang harus ia urus secepatnya. Madara sedikit bergidik, tatapan tajam Hinata menghujam telak keberaniannya. "Honey, kau tidak marah kan?" Sesegera mungkin Madara menutup telponnya lalu beralih memeluk lekuk pinggul Hinata.

"Marah? Aku tidak marah sayang, hanya gatal ingin menendangmu saja." Hinata ingin melemparkan suaminya ini dari lantai atas apartemennya. Sudah tahu dirinya marah kenapa pria itu tidak peka juga. Minta maaf atau apa lah, jangan hanya pelukan dengan tangan yang meremas seduktif pantatnya. Dasar cabul! Madara memang terlahir untuk menjadi mesum di dekatnya.

Hidung mancung Madara mengesek-gesek leher putih istrinya. "Maaf ya honey." Bibirnya mengecup palan telinga Hinata, mengigit-gigit kecil hingga membekas merah ke unguan.

"Stop! Jangan menggodaku Madara. Aku sedang tidak bergairah dan aku masih marah padamu." Sikutnya menyodok ulu hati suaminya, meski keras tapi ia tak peduli. Sesekali ia memang harus memberi pelajaran kepada suaminya ini agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Katakanlah Madara itu memang punya Sembilan nyawa. Nyalinya tak surut meski ditolak dan ditinju oleh Hinata. Ia beranggapan bahwa istrinya tetap terlihat cantik ketika marah seperti ini. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf," Tubuh Hinata diputar agar saling berhadap-hadapan. "Bagaimana jika aku menebusnya?"

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat. "Caranya?"

Bibir tipis di wajah arogan Madara menyeringai. "Dengan sex. Melakukan hubungan kelamin bisa mengurangi stress dan ketegangan." Dan Hinata sudah menduga bahwa apapun yang keluar dari mulut suaminya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari urusan ranjang.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Sudah banyak penelitian dan literature yang membahasnya. Kalau masih tak percaya kenapa tidak kita coba saja."

Ayolah siapa yang menduga bahwa di usia yang yang tidak lagi muda justru itulah masa puncak bagi seorang Uchiha Madara. Apalagi jika sudah berada dekat dengan santapannya, Hinata. Mana mungkin ia melepaskan begitu saja. Madara tipe orang yang semakin berumur semakin bergairah, berbagai gaya kamasutra apapun tidak akan sulit baginya untuk dipraktekkan bersama istri tercinta. Ia ingin cepat-cepat membuat perut datar istrinya ini kembali buncit.

Pintu kamar ditutup menggunakan sebelah kaki. "Mau melakukannya?" Bisikan menggoda yang membuat Hinata kaku seketika. Wanita cantik itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya merona mendengar ajakan bercinta Madara di waktu dirinya masih marah.

"A-aku tidak minat." Hinata berusaha mengelak, mengelabui hormonnya yang sejak kapan jadi begitu mengharapkan perhatian beserta sentuhan dari Madara. Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum, ia sangat mengenal sifat luar-dalam Hinata. Tarik ulur seperti layang-layang, menyangkal di awal tapi akan ketagihan meminta lebih. Hanya butuh sedikit dirangsang maka bisa dipastikan wanitanya akan berubah menjadi nakal di ranjang.

Kejantanan Madara terbangun, sudah siap untuk jika diminta menghempur liang hangat yang tersembunyi. Yeah, never satisfied pervert old man!

"Ta-tapi ada Ken." Cicit Hinata, jangan lupa bahwa ada anaknya di sini meski beda kamar. Bisa menjadi hal yang buruk jika anaknya memergoki kegiatan intim orang dewasa. "Dan kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Sambungnya lagi.

"Jangan khawatir dengan Ken, ia masih sibuk mencari baju dan mainan kesukaannya." Leher putih diendus dan dicumbu beberapa kali, lidahnya menjilat-jilat dahu lalu turun ke tulang selangka. Hinata melengkuh merasakan tangan Madara meremas buah dadanya. Pelan namun, bertenaga. "Kita lakukan cepat, hanya satu kali tembakan."

"Te-terserah Mada – Ahhhhnn. . ." Desahannya meluncur tanpa dikontrol. Di bawah sana, Madara tengah melakukan gesekan yang menyiksa kewarasannya.

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, tangan Madara sudah merambat ke paha Hinata dan menarik kain segitiga bewarna polos yang menutupi tujuan destinasinya. "Merengganglah honey." Tanpa pemasanan terlebih dahulu lutut Madara menggesek dua lipatan bibir bawah Hinata yang ternyata sudah licin akibat _juice love_ yang keluar. "Sudah basah rupanya, sekarang siapa yang mesum coba." Cibir Madara tanpa menghentikan aksi memintal puting yang menegang di balik baju Hinata. Pria itu ingin mengecup puncak merah di dada istrinya, namun diurungkan karena ia sudah berjanji akan cepat.

"Nghhhh. . ." Bercinta sambil berdiri, maka Hinata harus bisa pintar-pintar menjaga posisi keseimbangan. Ia tak mau mereguk nikmat seorang diri, tangannya mencari-cari gundukan besar yang menekan perutnya. "Ma-madara cepatlah." Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan, ia ingin menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya sebelum Ken datang.

"As you wish, honey." Bunyi gesper di lepas dan celana yang menggantung sampai lutut. Mata Hinata jelas melihat benda sewarna kulit kacang mengelupas, merah kecoklatan yang bersih dari rambut semrawut. Mirip kepunyaan bintang biru era 90-an, tapi jelas ini lebih dari sekedar besar. Kejantanan Madara mengacung dengan sempurna. Tetap besar dan berurat. Aliran darah berkumpul di seluruh wajah Hinata sampai memerah melihat penis yang selama ini selalu menusuk-nusuk portal lubangnya. "Bersiaplah sayang." Madara memberi aba-aba memposisikan ujung kepala plontos kejantanannya untuk masuk.

"Eugnnhh, tu-tunggu. . ." Hinata meringis menahan perih, bercinta tanpa foreplay lama itu sedikit sakit. Apalagi merasakan epidermis yang membungkus kepunyaan suaminya ini bergesekan dengan dinding dalamnya.

"Tahan Hinata." Madara juga sedang berusaha keras, seharusnya ia membeli pelumas di apotek jika ingin berhubungan badan secara cepat. Lubang Hinata begitu rapat, ia jadi tidak tega jika sampai membuat Hinata menitikan air mata. Dengan pelan Madara mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, kejantanannya tertelan sampai pangkal.

Mata Hinata terpejam, ia menggigit bahu suaminya untuk menyalurkan rasa asing dimasuki. "Ah, maaf sayang jika menyakitimu." Madara merapikan rambut indigo yang menjuntai menutupi wajah Hinata lalu menciumnya agar tidak terlalu merasakan sakit.

Hinata tidak maso, tapi rasa dimasuki sedikit kasar ini mampu menaikkan libidonya. "Umm, bergeraklah." Pinta Hinata yang bersandar pada dada bidang Madara.

Meskipun libido Madara sampai di ujung batas, namun ia masih bisa mengontrol kewarasannya untuk memberi waktu bagi Hinata agar beradaptasi dengan benda tumpul yang berada di liang hangat kesukaannya, yeah seperti pedang yang merindukan sarung pedangnya. Secara berlahan-lahan ia mulai menaik-turunkan kejantanannya, bergerak lembut agar Hinata bisa merasakan bagian dari dirinya yang bersatu.

"Ah, itu!" Merasa ujung kejantanan Madara menyundul titik sensitifnya membuat Hinata tidak sengaja menjerit. Kepalanya melengos merasakan rasa nikmat yang terus ditumbuk oleh junior Madara. "Lebih cepat, honey." Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Madara, menciumi setiap inci rahang tegas yang terlihat mainly.

"Ughh, jangan menyempit Hinata." Kewanitaan Hinata merapat secara tiba-tiba, Madara merasa bahwa kejantanannya sedang diremas. Laju pinggulnya menjadi liar, bahkan Hinata sampai hampir jatuh andai ia tidak memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

"Madara, a-aku hampir sampai." Kuku-kukunya menancap erat di punggung Madara. "Ahh. . . Madara." Hinata terus menyebut nama suaminya ditengah pergumulan mereka. Matanya berkabut hasrat ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Madara semakin membesar dan membengkak di sana.

"Hinata, ayo bersama-sama." Iris hitam itu menatap wajah berkeringat di depannya. Pinggulnya ia sodok naik, ujung kepala juniornya sukses berciuman dengan bagian terdalam yang hanya bisa dijamah oleh miliknya yang panjang. Tetesan cairan cinta semakin banyak menetes di lantai, dalam satu kali hentakan keras Madara telah melesakkan benihnya jauh ke lubang Hinata.

"Madara."

"Hinata."

Kedua tubuh mereka saling bergetar, gelombang klimaks itu datang menggulung sampai tercecer di lantai. Merasakan adiknya kembali tidur, Madara mencabut kejantanannya hingga semakin banyak cairan putih yang meleleh menuruni paha dalam Hinata. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin ada yang sia-sia keluar, semakin banyak tertampung dan tertelan ke Rahim istrinya semakin baik. Itu akan membuat presentase kesuksesan Hinata hamil semakin besar. Madara benar-benar serius ingin menambah momongan lagi.

'Tok' 'tok' 'tok'

"Dad, Mom kalian kenapa?" Ken menggedor pintu dengan keras. Suara lengkingan Ayah dan Ibunya membuat bocah itu takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Dad, Mom buka pintunya." Kakinya menendang-nendang pintu yang masih terkunci. Jangan bilang kalau kedua orang tuanya kembali betengkar.

Baik Madara maupun Hinata buru-buru merapikan penampilan mereka sebelum membuka pintu. Namun karena Hinata masih harus membersihkan sisa cairan cinta yang merembes di kakinya dan mengenakan celana dalam lagi, maka Madara yang pertama membukakan pintu. "Ada apa Ken?"

Anak itu menyerobot masuk, langsung mencari Ibunya dan memeluknya erat. "Mommy tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Dua bola mata lebar dengan iris hitam itu mendongak menatap mata putih Ibunya yang memancarkan kasih sayang. "Ken mendengar suara aneh di kamar Mommy. Apa Daddy menjahati Mommy?" Matanya menyipit menatap sang Ayah yang berdiri menyandar di pintu. Ia siap memukul Ayahnya jika menyakiti Ibunya.

"Tidak nak, Mommy dan Daddy baik-baik saja."

"Tapi mom, tadi Ken dengar suara aneh. Seperti suara geraman atau suara, hmm. . ." Ken berhenti bicara, ia masih bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar. Dirinya sampai merinding takut jika ada binatang buas yang masuk apartemen. Andai Ken tahu bahwa binatang buas yang ia pikirkan adalah Ayahnya sendiri yang menyerang Ibunya. Mungkin nanti Madara akan memasang peredam suara di kamarnya dengan Hinata nanti.

"Ken apa kau sudah mengemas barang-barangmu?" Madara cepat-cepat bertanya agar Ken tidak terlalu penasaran dengan suara-suara aneh tersebut. Ken mengangguk, ia sudah mengepak barang-barangnya. "Bagus sayang, Daddy akan membawa kopermu. Kau tunggulah di mobil bersama Mommy ya."

"Oke – eh, Dad. Kau tidak mencium sesuatu yang menyengat di sini?" Astaga bukan hanya telinganya saja yang tajam, tapi juga hidungnya. "Umm, Mom. Itu– " jari telunjuknya mengarah pada ubin lantai. "Cairan itu, apa itu susu?" Wajah imut Ken penuh tanda tanya.

Siapapun, tolong. Hinata ingin sekali menyembunyikan dirinya sekarang juga.

Dan Madara tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak mempunyai anak yang mewarisi kecerdasan serta sisi teliti dirinya.

.

.

Baik Ken maupun Hinata memandang takjub rumah besar yang berada di depan mereka. Rumah yang sempat mereka tinggalkan kini nampak lebih bewarna dan indah. Banyak bunga-bunga yang ditata aneka bentuk, pita warna-warni yang menghiasi dinding, juga makanan berkelas yang tersaji di sebuah meja panjang. Dekorasi ini mirip sebuah pesta. Ken tak terlalu memikirnya, ia berlari masuk dan melihat-lihat isi rumahnya yang nampak sangat indah.

"Kau ingin mengadakan pesta?"

"Tentu saja, pesta kembalinya Uchiha Hinata dan Uchiha Kenichi di rumah ini." Ia merangkul pundak sang istri. Memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir lalu mengajak Hinata masuk. "Aku tahu tidak sempurna karena waktu yang terlalu mepet, tapi apa kau suka?" Sebenarnya sedari tadi Madara sibuk menelpon beberapa orang kepercayaanya untuk segera menghias rumah ini. Di moment yang spesial ini, Madara ingin membuat baik Hinata atau Ken bisa senang kembali ke rumah mereka.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak terharu melihat suaminya mempunyai sisi romantis seperti ini. Air matanya sampai keluar karena terlalu bahagia. "Baka, kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu." Hinata memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. Apa yang dilakukan Madara semakin membuat Hinata menggilai pria itu. "Terima kasih, sayang." Kakinya berjinjit naik, tangannya menangkup rahang tegas sang suami sebelum memberikan ciuman balasan di bibir Madara.

"Ken ingin dicium juga." Tiba-tiba Ken sudah menyeruak di tengah-tengah Madara dan Hinata. Ia merentangan tangan ingin digendong. "Kalian melupakan aku." Lihat sekarang Ken sedang merajuk, orang tuanya seolah tidak menganggapnya.

"Hoh, bocah manja. Kau mau sampai berapa ciuman agar senang?" Tubuh Ken diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara oleh Madara. Pipi gembil merah mudah itu menjadi sasaran ciuman dan juga cubitan pelan. Berlahan Madara mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Ken. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Ken terbuka lebar.

"Ken ingin jadi kakak?"

"Kakak?" Bocah itu langsung mengangguk antusias. Di usianya yang masih anak-anak dan menjadi anak tunggal terkadang membuatnya merasa kesepian. Banyaknya mainan akan terasa membosankan jika dimainkan seorang diri. Ia juga sering mendengar teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa sehabis pulang sekolah akan bermain dengan adik mereka, melakukan ini itu yang kedengaranya begitu menyenangkan. "Daddy bisa membelikan Ken adik?" Anak itu ikut bicara dengan berbisik.

"Ppfftt– " Madara menahan tawanya. "Adik tidak dibeli sayang, tapi dibuat."

"Wow, buatkan Ken adik Dad. Sebanyak mungkin." Tanganya menendang-nendang udara. Ken tersenyum sampai gigi putih kecilnya terlihat. Anak kecil itu sudah sangat antusias menjadi seorang kakak. Ia berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang keren di mata adiknya nanti.

Madara melirik pada Hinata yang belum menyadari percakapan kecil antara Ken dan dirinya. "Tenang nak, Daddy dan Mommy akan berjuang keras untuk memberimu adik." Lagi pula kamar di rumah mereka masih banyak yang kosong. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika rumah besar ini nantinya dipenuhi dengan langkah kaki kecil dengan celotehan cadel khas anak balita.

Meskipun Ken masih belum mengerti kenapa Daddy dan Mommy-nya harus berjuang keras, namun itu bukan masalah. Selama hal itu bisa memberinya seorang adik ia tidak keberatan. "Figthing Dad." Ucap Ken menyemangati sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata melihat pembicaraan suami dan anaknya yang sembunyi-sembunyi. "Terlihat sangat mencurigakan." Gumamnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Mom/Hinata." Jawab kompak keduanya dengan Ken yang tersenyum cerah dan Madara yang tersenyum misterius.

"Ehem, maaf menganggu tapi apa aku boleh pulang?" Sebuah suara asing terdengar dari dalam rumah. Sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam mencuat melawan gravitasi berdiri menjulang. Mata sehitam pualam itu menatap datar pada Madara. "Kau selalu membuatku kesal, Madara-ojiisan."

Hinata terkejut, ia sangat ingat betul siapa sosok itu. Rambut dan mata hitam, wajah datar dengan suara dingin. Siapapun tahu bahwa hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut, termasuk. "Sasuke-kun?" Teman masa kuliahnya dulu ternyata berada di sini.

"Hey Hinata, lama tak jumpa." Hubungan mereka memang masih akrab. Semenjak di bangku perkuliahan Hinata dan Sasuke sudah sering terlihat bersama sampai ada rumor yang mengatakan mereka pasangan kekasih. Lalu hubungan antara Madara dan Sasuke sebagai paman dan keponakan tentu membuat Hinata lebih akrab lagi dengan Sasuke meski mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Sewaktu Hinata masih menyelesaikan skripsinya dulu, ia sering menitipkan Ken di rumah Sasuke. Hinata dan Madara tentu tidak mungkin menitipkan Ken di rumah kakek Hiashi yang berada di Kyoto, menitipkan di penitipan anak pun Hinata sedikit ragu karena ia takut nanti terjadi apa-apa. Maka alternatif lainnya yaitu dititipkan di rumah Fugaku yang dekat dengan kantor Madara maupun kampus Hinata sehingga lebih mudah untuk dijemput nantinya. Selaian karena jarakanya yang dekat, juga karena Mikoto yang senang bisa ada anak kecil di rumahnya. Wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan yang terlihat masih mudah itu sebenarnya sudah ingin menggendong cucu, tapi entah kenapa dua putanya terlihat belum menggandeng perempuan untuk dibawa ke rumah.

"Sasuke-nii!" Ken merangsek turun dari gendongan Ayahnya dan langsung memeluk orang yang dulu ikut menemaninya selain Mikoto-basan ketika berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Tangan kecil itu hanya bisa memeluk kaki Sasuke, bocah umur enam tahun itu memang masih kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bocah yang dulu sering ia goda sampai menangis dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kena semprot Mikoto ini malah memeluknya. Hap, kini ia yang menggendong Ken di lengannya. Bocah itu nampak nyaman bahkan sampai menggelung seperti koala. "Kau tambah gendut bocah." Hidung kecil Ken dijepit gemas. Wajah Ken yang mewarisi kontur muka Madara sering menjadi incaran Sasuke untuk mengusili Ken. "Makan apa kau sampai pipimu membengkak seperti bakpo." Ken memukul Sasuke, tidak terima kalau dikatakan gendut dan pipi bakpo. Nanti ketika besar Ken berjanji akan menjadi lelaki Macho seperti Ayahnya.

Jika melihat kedekatan dua orang ini entah kenapa Madara merasa kesal. Bukannya ia tidak suka keponakannya dan anaknya bisa seakur ini, tapi masalahnya adalah dulu Sasuke mencintai istrinya secara diam-diam hingga membuatnya harus segera mengambil tindakan melamar Hinata secepat mungkin. Madara tahu waktu itu Sasuke marah padanya karena menganggap dirinya merebut Hinata, namun apapun itu Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata adalah milik Madara seorang. "Sasupyon, bisa kau lepas Ken dari gendonganmu?" Pertanyaan biasa, tapi mengandung nada ancaman. Ia cemburu anaknya menyayangi lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak memaksa, Ken sendiri yang minta kugendong." Elak Sasuke. "Dan, Hinata. Apa kau yakin mau kembali bersama kakek-kakek itu?"

Urat di dahi Madara mulai keluar, ia geram mendengar Sasuke yang menyebutnya kakek. "Hey siapa yang kau panggil kakek-kakek bocah?" Ada percikan api ketika keduanya saling melempar pandangan. Ken merasa bahwa udara di sekitar Ayah dan Sasuke-nii jadi panas.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Madara. Usiamu hampir sampai setengah abad kan."

"Sasupyon~ aku bahkan terlihat lebih muda darimu."

"Hoh? Wajahmu saja yang muda, kenyataannya di dalam dirimu sudah rentah. Aku ragu 'benda' mu bisa berdiri tegak atau jangan-jangan sudah impoten."

"Keh, tanyakan saja pada istriku ini, bagaimana ia sangat puas dengan milik dari seorang yang kau panggil kakek." Madara meranggul pinggang Hinata erat, memamerkan bahwa ia adalah pria tangguh dominan. "Dan bendaku tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ia kuat dan terawat. Bahkan sampai membuat Hinata menjerit minta lebih." Madara perkasa tak peduli berusia tua.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua diamlah!" Wajah Hinata sampai merona hebat. Dari dulu Madara dan Sasuke jika bertemu selalu adu debat, mau sampai berbusa pun jika tidak dilerai akan keterusan. Ia sampai malu mendengar urusan ranjang disebut-sebut. Itu privasi! Dan apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada Ken di antara mereka. Wanita itu mengambil Ken dari gendongan Sasuke, menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dulu. "Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini Sasuke-kun?"

"Tanyakan pada suamimu itu. Kenapa sampai menelponku di saat aku ada meeting dengan klien dan menyuruhku harus sampai di sini dalam waktu sepuluh menit." Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya yang mencekik. Sialan sekali pamannya itu, mentang-mentang ia pemimpin perusahaan bisa memerintahnya dirinya untuk mencari mendesain rumah besar ini. Apalagi ancaman Madara tak bisa dianggap remeh, lelaki itu selalu punya cara untuk menekan dirinya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya mengawasi orang-orang yang mendekor rumah ini, honey. Lagi pula meetingnya sudah hampir selesai kan." Madara mencari pembelaan dari pelototan istrinya. Toh sesekali

"Baka oyaji! Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Sasuke menghampiri mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di halaman.

"Kau tidak ingin makan bersama di sini?" Tanya Hinata menawarkan. Setidaknya itu ungkapan rasa terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot menuruti suaminya. "Aku akan memasakkan sup tomat jika kau mau." Bujuk Hinata tak memerdulikan Madara yang berwajah suram.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia tak ingin menganggu keluarga kecil yang baru berkumpul lagi. Mungkin dulu ia kesal pada Madara karena mendahuluinya menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata dan semakin kesal karena kakak dari Ayahnya itu pernah menelantarkan istri dan anaknya. Namun kini ia merasa tak perlu lagi khawatir. Ia yakin Madara akan menjaga orang yang sangat penting baginya, dan Hinata akan bahagia tinggal bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. "Datanglah jika sewaktu-waktu aku mengirimkan undangan pernikahan ke rumah kalian." Pamit Sasuke sebelum masuk ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya pergi.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun sudah punya kekasih ya?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa itu benar Madara?" Ia menatap ke arah suaminya yang masih diam karena merasa Hinata lebih perhatian kepada si pantat ayam ketimbang dirinya. "Jangan mengabaikanku, sayang." Dua bola mata Hinata membesar, ia tahu Madara lemah jika ia menggunakan tatapan _aegyo_.

"Sepertinya begitu – " Akhirnya Madara luluh juga. "Aku tidak ingat siapa nama pacar Sasuke, hanya pernah sekali bertemu dan ia punya rambut merah jambu." Hinata ikut senang mendengarnya. Ia berdoa agar Sasuke benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatinya. Seperti ia yang dipertemukan dengan Madara.

"Ayo masuk Hinata, Ken sudah menunggu kita." Tangan Madara menautkan jarinya ke sela jari Hinata. Menggandeng Hinata agar tetap berada di sampingnya. Kepala Hinata bersandar nyaman pada bahu sang suami, senyum di bibirnya tak pernah lepas.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Hinata tinggal bersama dengan Madara lagi. Wanita itu lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Tak hanya menyiapkan air hangat untuk Ken, kini ia sudah harus memasak pagi-pagi sekali dan menyiapkan keperluan baik suami dan anaknya. Tapi ia tidak mengeluh, justru merasa senang bisa menjadi melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga meski sesekali ia akan ke restoran untuk mengecek keadaan di sana.

Ken juga terkadang ikut ekstra kulikuler di sekolahnya. Meski masih kelas dua namun ia sering dikirim gurunya untuk perlombaan adu cerdas. Anak itu jadi sering pulang sore dan membuat Hinata jadi merindukan Ken kecilnya yang dulu. Apalagi sekarang Ken menolak diantar jemput dan memilih pulang atau berangkat bersama teman-temannya. Jika sudah begitu maka Madara akan selalu menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa mereka sebaiknya cepat-cepat punya bayi lagi agar rumah ini tidak sepi.

Meski sibuk dengan pekerjaannya namun Madara akan mengusahakan sarapan pagi dan makan malam bersama, sekalian menyantap Hinata di ranjang. Istrinya itu sampai kelelahan karena ia yang terus meminta jatah. Lima kali dalam seminggu, Madara benar-benar tidak bisa menahan godaan dari kemolekan istrinya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia tengah memeluk Hinata yang tertidur karena kelelahan selesai bercinta. Lelehan putih kering pun masih menempel di paha dalam Hinata serta di beberapa tempat yang lain. Tubuh yang sudah penuh bekas kemerahan itu ia dekap. Tangannya mengusap pelan perut Hinata, merabanya seolah ada sesuatu yang berharga di sana. Madara jadi penasaran, kira-kira apa di dalam rahim istrinya telah tumbuh kehidupan baru? Ia mencim permukaan abdomen, berbisik lirih semoga memang ada calon anak mereka. Mungkin besok ia akan menyuruh Hinata untuk mengeceknya.

Dan benar saja, sewaktu Hinata mencuci piring tiba-tiba Madara datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Madara, kau sudah pulang?" Maklum Hinata bertanya seperti itu, tidak biasanya Madara pulang di saat siang hari. Apalagi suaminya tidak mengganti jas dan kemeja terlebih dahulu.

Dagu Madara berada di ceruk leher yang menguarkan aroma lavender. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah plastik putih yang berisi beberapa benda panjang dengan fungsi yang sama. Hinata mendongak bingung. Untuk apa pula suaminya ini memborong berbagai merk _test peck_ kehamilan. Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Hey, Madara tidak berpikir ia sedang hamil kan?

"Aku ingin kau mencobanya."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa sedang hamil Madara. Lihat, aku tidak merasa pusing, mual atau menginginkan sesuatu secara berlebih." Hinata memang tidak merasakan adanya perubahan, ia hanya merasa lebih semangat dari biasanya.

Tangan Madara merambat mengelus permukaan perut Hinata. Ia tidak marah atau kecewa andai memang Hinata belum berbadan dua, ia hanya ingin Hinata menggunakan alat yang sudah ia beli. "Kau memang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan tapi kurasa kau lebih bergairah bercinta dengaku akhir-akhir ini sayang. Cobalah sebentar ya." Bujuk Madara.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Hinata mengiyakan juga. Ia menaruh semua piring yang sudah ia cuci ke rak penyimpanan. "Lalu apa aku harus menggunakan ini semua?" Tangannya menggantungkan plastik berisi banyak _tesk peck_. Madara menjawab, dirinya hanya perlu menggunakan satu saja yang sekiranya akurat.

"Dan kenapa kau masih membuntutiku, sayang?" Hinata menatap jengah Madara yang ikut mengikuti dari belakang. "Jangan bilang kau akan ikut ke kamar mandi juga." Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan datar.

Madara mengangguk. "Aku ingin ikut memeriksanya juga." Hinata menepuk keningnya, kenapa bisa Madara menjadi lelaki super mesum seperti ini. Dan ia pasrah ketika suaminya menggelandang dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi. Mau menolakpun pasti Madara punya berbagai alasan untuk berbalik menjatuhkannya.

Jantung Hinata jadi berdetak kencang, ia merasa malu jika harus melakukannya di depan orang lain meski itu suaminya sendiri. Kenapa pula kini Madara berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangannya! Kalau begini terus ia jadi tidak bisa leluasa, meski hanya mengeluarkan urine tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu luar biasa kalau ditatap intens oleh mata hitam Madara.

"Sayang ayo pipis." Aduh, plis Madara. Kau tidak lihat istrimu itu wajahnya sudah merah maksimal. Ia malu jika pipis di depan orang lain, setidaknya hargailah privasinya. "Ingin aku rangsang dulu, hm?" Apa-apaan pula pertanyaan absurd mengandung uncur cabul macam itu. Hinata jadi merasa tidak nyaman duduk di atas kloset, sedari tadi ia melirik-lirik gelisah ingin secepatnya mengeluarkan Madara dari bilik kamar mandi. Dasarnya memang Madara suka menggoda istrinya, ia melebarkan kaki jenjang mulus itu dan langsung menarik paksa celana dalam kepunyaan istrinya. Ia bersiul, pemandangan indah di depannya selalu bisa membuat barangnya terbangun, tapi ini bukan saatnya. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada memikirkan rasa nyeri di balik celananya yang terasa sempit.

Jemari panjang bergerak erotis menyentuh permukaan kulit tebal yang ditumbuhi pubis halus. Telunjuk yang panjang seeolah membelah jalur vertikal untuk menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Ah, itu dia. Madara bisa melihatnya, sebuah lubang kecil untuk mengeluarkan urine serta satu lagi lubang gelap yang selama ini bisa menelan kepunyaannya.

"Madara!" Pekik Hinata terkejut. "A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau keluarlah." Tangan kekar yang hendak masuk ke lubang kewanitaannya ia cegah untuk tidak bergerak masuk. "Honey, keluarlah." Rengek Hinata hampir menangis.

"Ayolah sayang, bukankah aku sudah sering melihat bahkan menyentuh dan memasukkan punyaku ke sana. Jadi, apa yang kau malukan." Suaranya rendah dan datar, apa tak boleh ia ikut mengetes? Toh ia juga punya hak selaku yang menanamkan benih bukan?

"T-tapi, tapi. Aku malu." Wajahnya menunduk, air matanya sampai keluar dan menetes. Melihat istrinya sampai menangis seperti ini membuat Madara jadi tidak tega meski ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Ah harusnya ia tahu bahwa sifat pemalu istrinya tidak akan mudah hilang, mungkin hanya bisa hilang dan berubah binal jika mereka sedang bercinta saja.

"Oke sayang aku tidak akan melakukannya, tapi aku akan tetap di sini." Tubuhnya berdiri. "Aku akan membalikkan badan dan kau bisa tenang pipis." Madara menyerahkan gelas kecil ke tangan Hinata.

"Apa – "

"Aku berbalik atau aku memaksamu untuk mengangkang." Hinata tidak punya pilihan, Madara selalu bisa menemukan celah untuk memojokkanya. Awas saja jika ia mengintip maka Hinata tak segan-segan menendang kejantanannya sekalipun. Madara membalikkan badan, ia menjaga ucapannya untuk tidak mengintip. Sedikit mencium bau ammonia tapi Madara tak peduli, tinggal menunggu beberapa menit sebelum ia mendapatkan hasilnya.

Tepukan halus di bahunya membuat Madara berbalik. Hinata memegang test peck warna biru dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dan wajah yang tertunduk. "Madara," Hinata memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. Ia menangis sepuasnya. "A-aku hamil."

Madara yang terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang yang membuncah, ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sewaktu Hinata mengabarkan kehamilannya yang pertama. Namun bagi Madara hal ini akan tetap membuat hatinya tak berhenti mengucap rasa syukur atas apa yang telah Tuhan berikan. Ia melihat alat yang dipegang Hinata, memeriksa dengan mata kepalanya sendir dan tiba-tiab air matanya turun ketika melihat dua garis merah melintang di sana. "Sayang, terima kasih." Mereka berdua saling berpelukan, saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia atas kehadiran calon anak mereka.

Berlahan Hinata mengusap air matanya. Ia masih tak percaya jika di dalam perutnya ada kehidupan baru yang bercokol. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa lebih dulu tahu sebelum aku?" Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa Madara tahu bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung.

"Insting seorang Ayah mungkin." Madara memegang dagu Hinata, mengarahkanya sedikit ke atas lalu melumat bibir merah kencal itu untuk memberitahu Hinata betapa ia sangat bahagia. "Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi istriku, terima kasih telah memberiku seorang Uchiha Kenichi, terima kasih kau telah bersedia menggandung benihku lagi, dan terima kasih telah melengkapi hidupku, Uchiha Hinata." Di setiap kata yang diucapkan Madara membuat Hinata menangis terharu. Seharusnya bukan hanya Madara yang mengucapkannya tapi juga juga dirinya. Namun, semua kata-kata itu tak bisa keluar. Terlalu banyak hal yang telah Madara berikan sampai Hinata tidak tahu mana yang harus ia ucapkan terlebih dulu.

"Ken pasti senang tahu jika ia benar-benar akan punya seorang adik."

"Dad, apakah itu benar?" Baru juga disebut, Ken sudah datang. Tas ranselnya ia lepas begitu saja, ia berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. "Benarkah Ken akan punya adik?" Madara mengangguk menjawabnya. Bocah itu langsung berteriak girang, matanya berkilat cerah. "Lalu dimana adikku sekarang?" Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sosok selain ia dan kedua orang tuanya, namun nihil karena ia tak menemukan sesosok baru.

"Sayang, adik kecil sedang berada di perut Mommy." Jelas Madara yang tersenyum melihat Ken terus mencari adiknya. Bocah itu mendongak, ia tak tahu bahwa adiknya sedang berada di perut Ibunya.

"Kenapa ia bersembunyi di sana? Bisakah Daddy menyuruhnya keluar agar bisa segera bermain dengan Ken?"

Hinata membelai surai biru sang anak lembut. "Adik masih belum bisa keluar, nak. Masih harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sayang. Ia akan tumbuh di sini lebih dulu, lalu jika sudah waktunya nanti adik Ken akan lahir." Mendengar penuturan Ibunya, jelas Ken sedikit kecewa. Ternyata ia masih harus menunggu lama lagi.

"Tapi Ken bisa kok mengajak ngobrol adik." Sambung Madara. "Ayo, apa Ken tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu pada adik?" Ken dituntun Madara untuk ikut memeluk perut Hinata. Anak itu menurut, ia memeluk hangat perut Ibunya yang berisi calon adiknya.

"Adik cepatlah tumbuh agar bisa segera bermain dengan kakak." Ia mencium perut yang masih datar itu. Di benaknya sudah terbayang hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan jika nanti adiknya lahir. Tidak hanya Ken yang memeluk tubuh Hinata, Madara kembali merengkuh Hinata bersama dengan Ken. Ia juga tidak sabar, akan seperti apa nanti anak ke dua mereka. Lelaki atau perempuan kah? Lalu kira-kira matanya nanti seperti apa, akan hitam arang seperti diriny atau putih menawan seperti istrinya. Madara akan bersabar untuk menanti jawaban itu semua.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berganti, kandungan Hinata kini telah mencapai usia empat bulan. Perutnya sudah mulai sedikit menyembul dan itu membuatnya selalu mengenakan pakaian yang lebih longgar. Ia masih tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, namun sejak hamil lagi Madara jadi lebih protektif. Pria itu memperkejakan beberapa maid untuk menghandle urusan rumah meski untuk urusan makanan tetap Hinata yang berkuasa. Madara juga mulai melarang Hinata ke restoran terlalu sering, ke sana pun harus ia yang mengantar-jemput. Dirinya juga selalu mengingatkan pada Hinata untuk tidak tidur lerlalu malam hanya untuk menunggunya, mengawasi setiap makanan yang dimakan Hinata agar sesuai dengan kebutuhan gizi ibu hamil.

Madara termasuk suami yang pengertian, tak akan segan-segan menawari pijat gratis jika memang Hinata mengeluh punggung dan kakinya terasa pegal atau bertanya apa Hinata merasa ngidam apa tidak. Ia sampai benar-benar tak menjamah istrinya yang terlihat menggoda berkalilipat. Ugh, rasanya itu siksaan tapi Madara kuat berpuasa. Ia masih bisa bermain solo di kamar mandi. Namun, lain cerita jika istrinya yang meminta, Hinata jadi lebih berani untuk menggodanya terlebih dulu.

Ternyata bukan hanya Madara yang berubah menjadi cerewet, Ken pun juga ikutan melarang Hinata untuk sekedar membersihkan kamarnya. Ayah dan anak itu nampak kompak menjaga Hinata. Ken akan mencegah sang Ibu untuk tidak lagi membereskan mainanya karena ia pernah mendengar sang Ayah menyuruh Ibunya untuk beristirahat. Jika hendak tidur, Ken selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus perut ibunya. Berdialog dengan adiknya dan diakhiri dengan memanjatkan doa demi sang adik. Hinata ikut senang melihatnya, setidaknya Ken sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Awalnya memang Hinata sedikit resah karena takut Ken nanti bisa cemburu, maklumlah anak kecil akan selalu minta perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi itu semua sirna ketika melihat betapa anak sulungnya menginginkan agar sang adik cepat terlahir di dunia.

Tapi, Hinata tidak bisa keterusan hanya diam saja. Bergerak juga dianjurkan bagi ibu hamil agar nanti waktu persalinan bisa lancar. Hinata akan ke restoran tanpa sepengetahuan Madara jika di sana sedang banyak pembeli, ia juga melarang para maid untuk belanja kebutuhan dapur. Kesejahteraan penghuni rumah absolut berada di tangannya.

Pagi ini setelah Madara dan Ken berangkat, Hinata berinisiatif ke swalayan. Ia baru tahu kalau ada beberapa bahan di kulkas telah habis. Para maid yang melihat nyonya mereka hendak pergi berusaha melarang. Mereka sudah dipesan oleh Madara untuk mencegah Hinata bepergian terlalu jauh.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya sebentar kok." Kilah Hinata menyakinkan para Maidnya.

"Tapi nyonya –"

"Aku hanya membeli sayuran dan beberapa buah." Hinata tak mau kalah, ia jadi sedikit keras kepala untuk melawan. Apalagi jika sampai mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca, ibu hamil itu tidak suka jika keinginannya ditentang. Para Maid merasa tak tega juga, meski sedikit enggan namun mereka akhirnya membiarkan Hinata pergi sendiri. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa di jalan nanti.

Begitu sampai di swalayan, Hinata meneguk ludahnya melihat beberapa buah manga muda dan jambu yang terpampang di etalase. Ia jarang mengidam, tapi sekali melihat buah berasa asam ia jadi ingin sekali mencicipinya. Hinata mengelus perutnya. "Hm, apa Ren-chan ingin makan buah?" Akhir-akhir ini Hinata memang sering berbicara dengan janin dalam kandungannya. Ia sudah melabeli calon anaknya dengan nama laki-laki karena Hinata menyakini bahwa janin yang ia kandung nantinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Keranjang belanjaannya sudah penuh. Kebanyakan berisi buah-buah yang membuat mood Hinata jadi lebih baik. Ia tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan memakan buah-buah ini. Namun, ketika ia hendak ke kasir tanpa sengaja ada seseorang yang menyenggolnya. Berat belanjaan yang berada di tangannya membuat Hinata kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

'Brugh'

"Ittai." Hinata merasa pantatnya sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan lantai. Orang-orang yang melihatnya segera membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Awalnya Hinata merasa khawatir, ia sempat merasakan perutnya sedikit sakit dan ketika ia melihat pakaian bawahnya ia menghela napas lega. Tidak ada darah atau sesuatu yang mengerikan. Rasa sakit di perunya pun juga mulai mereda. Penjaga swalayan menawarkan untuk diantar ke rumah sakit, takut jika ada yang terkilir. Tapi Hinata menolak, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Hinata segerah pulang. Hinata meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia dan Ren-chan akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada rasa sakit atau hal abnormal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Perutnya yang sudah mengembung sedikit itu terus ia usap pelan. "Mama akan selalu menjaga Ren-can."

Awalnya Hinata mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah dan hendak memasak, tiba-tiba perutnya seolah melilit. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan itu menghantam keras perutnya. "S-sakit." Kakinya seolah tak bisa bergerak, ia terduduk dengan terus memegangi perunya yang terasa sakit. "To-tolong, ini sakit sekali." Air matanya berjatuhan menahan rasa sakit. Perutnya seperti dirobek dari dalam, napasnya memburu tersenggal-senggal. "M-ma-madara." Bibirnya menjadi pucat ketika menyebut nama suaminya. Tolong, ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya.

Para maid yang mendengar suara rintihan dari nyonya mereka segera berlari ke dapur dan terkejut mendapati Hinata terduduk dengan darah yang menggenang di lantai.

"Cepat telpon Madara-sama." Salah seorang dari mereka langsung menghubungi Madara, yang lainnya menolong Hinata dan menelpon rumah sakit. Mereka tak mengerti bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, nyonya mereka yang tadi baik-baik saja kini terus mengerang kesakitan dengan darah yang terus menetes ke lantai.

.

Jantung Madara tak pernah berdetak kencang seperti ini. Keringatnya mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang mendadak pucat. Ia sedang tidak kena serangan jantung. Tangannya sedikit gemetar memegang telpon yang mengabarkan jika Hinata dibawa ke rumah sakit. Firasat buruk menghantui pikirannya, ia tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Semua agenda untuk hari ini dibatalkan, ia tak mau peduli lagi. Konsentrasinya buyar begitu tahu Hinata mengalami pendarahan. Jika biasanya ia akan bersikap terstruktur penuh wibawa, kini ia tak ubahnya seperti manusia biasa yang diliputi rasa cemas. Bahkan Sasuke yang ikut bersamanya tak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat bagaimana pamannya ini nampak panik luar biasa. Tidak ada yang dinginkan Madara selain melihat keadaan istrinya sekarang juga.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia menelpon Ibu dan Ayahnya dulu untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit tapi Madara tak peduli. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Audi hitamnya dan memacunya cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menelpon orang tuanya. Dada Madara tak pernah sesesak ini sebelumnya, setirnya ia pegang erat. Ya Tuhan, bisakah jarak ke rumah sakit dipersingkat. "Hinata, kumohon bertahanlah." Bukan hanya Hinata, Madara berdo'a agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada calon bayi mereka. Madara tidak merasa bahwa selama masa kehamilan Hinata, istrinya itu menunjukkan hal yang aneh. Justru kata dokter kandungan anak dan istrinya dalam keadaan yang sehat-sehat saja. Lantas apa yang menyebabkan Hinata sampai pendaharan?

Semua pemikiran-pemikirannya berkecamuk sampai ia tiba di rumah sakit. Segerah ia ke bagian resepsionis untuk mengetahui dimana ruang tempat Hinata berada. Selesai memperoleh informasi, lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu berlari tergesa-gesa. Tinggal beberapa belokan sebelum ia melihat beberap orang yang ia pekerjakan sebagai maid di rumahnya tengah berdiri cemas di sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan lampu merah menyalah di atas pintunya.

Belum sempat Madara membuka suara, beberapa orang berpakaian hijau tosca keluar dari bilik kamar tersebut. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, entah siapapun orang itu Madara perlu bicara sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana kondisi Hinata?"

"Maaf, apa anda suaminya?" Seorang berpakaian hijau tosca dengan perawakan sedikit lebih tua bertanya Madara dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala. "Silahkan ikuti saya ke ruangan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus anda ketahui."

Madara tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia tak mau berandai-andai tak jelas, ia terus berdoa agar apapun yang disampaikan oleh dokter itu adalah sesuatu yang baik. Kemudian Madara mengikuti dokter tersebut untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi.

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang. Meskipun ia seorang dokter tapi ada beberapa hal yang memang tak bisa ia lawan. "Untuk pasien yang bernama Uchiha Hinata, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan kondisinya sudah stabil. Anda mungkin bisa langsung menjenguknya nanti." Madara merasakan sarafnya mengendur ketika mendengar bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja. "Tapi, maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin yang istri anda kandung."

'DEG'

Madara diam membisu, telinganya berdengung sakit mendengarnya. Tangan terkepal erat, gebrakan meja tak bisa melampiaskan berbagai rasa yang menumpuk di hatinya. "Barapapun, berapapun akan aku bayar asal dokter bisa menyelamatkan anak kami." Dokter itu menggeleng dengan wajah sendu ikut prihatin, tapi Madara tak butuh dikasihani, ia butuh anaknya kembali. Takdir tak bisa Madara ingkari, meskipun dirinya terlahir lengkap dengan berbagai kesempurnaan, namun sebanyak apapun uang yang ia miliki, ia tetap tidak bisa membeli sebuah kehidupan.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak bisa melawan takdir. Nyonya Hinata kemungkinan terjatuh, benturan keras itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya keguguran karena terlambat mendapat pertolongan."

Diam! Madara tak ingin mendengar hal seperti itu. Kenapa dokter itu masih mengatakan hal yang kejam seperti itu! Hancur sudah pertahanan Madara yang terkenal tanpa cela. Dirinya tak bisa percaya bahwa anak yang begitu ia nantikan kelahirannya tidak akan pernah bisa ia lihat. Dadanya nyeri luar biasa, ini terlalu sakit sampai ia menumpahkannya dalam bentuk air mata. Darah dagingnya telah pergi, ia bahkan sudah memesan box bayi untuk menyambut kehadiran malaikat kecilnya. Sudah menyiapkan beberapa nama laki-laki karena istrinya bilang jika kali ini anak mereka laki-laki lagi. Ia juga sudah mengajari Ken bagaimana menjadi kakak yang baik, harus berbagi mainan dan akur. Lalu kini semuanya hancur begitu saja. Apa yang salah? Kenapa anaknya harus secepatnya kembali kepada yang Kuasa tanpa sempat melihat isi dunia? Kaki itu bergerak menyeret tubuhnya yang lemas pergi, Madara belum siap untuk melihat keadaan istrinya.

"Tuan Uchiha, mungkin anda harus berbicara berdua dengan istri tuan." Dokter itu tahu perasaan Madara.

Di lorong tempat ruang inap Hinata berada, Madara telah melihat beberapa anggota keluarganya yang datang. Ada adik beserta istrinya juga Sasuke yang tak berani menatapnya. Ada pula mertuanya, Hyuuga Hiashi yang hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Dan satu lagi orang yang Madara belum siap untuk bertatap muka, yaitu Ken. Semua orang diam tidak ada suara, hanya beberapa kali terdengar isak tangis Mikoto yang merasa sedih atas musibah yang menimpah Hinata. Ken masih bingung kenapa semua orang hanya diam dengan wajah sedih. Mata Ayahnya juga terlihat memerah seperti habis menangis. Bocah yang dijemput Sasuke itu menarik ujung jas Ayahnya.

"Dad, dimana Mommy?" Suara lirih itu tak mampu Madara jawab. "Mommy baik-baik saja kan? Lalu adik Ken juga sehat kan?" Bibir Madara membisu, mana tega ia menjawab bahwa calon adik Ken telah meninggal. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Ayahnya, bocah itu beralih pada kakeknya. Bertanya dengan hal yang sama dan mendapat perlakuan yang sama pula dengan Ayahnya. "Mommy." Ken bisa merasakan rasa sedih yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Ia tidak suka aura duka ini. "Mom! Mommy dimana?" Ia berteriak-teriak mencari Ibunya berada. Tubuh kecil itu segerah Mikoto dekap, anak yang sudah ia anggap cucunya sendiri masih belum paham akan musibah yang terjadi.

"Aku akan menemui Hinata dulu, tolong bawa Ken pulang." Ucap Madara dengan suara parau. "Jika keadaan Hinata membaik, aku akan mengabari kalian." Secara tidak langsung Madara ingin berdua dengan istrinya. Semua orang memahami perkataan Madara, karena baik Madara atau Hinata keduanya butuh waktu untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

Hal pertama yang Madara lihat ketika memasuki ruang bernuansa putih ini adalah Hinata yang sudah sadar tengah duduk memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Bau obat dan selang infus yang tertancap di pergelangan tangannya membuat Madara meringis melihatnya. Ia ingin mendekat tapi kakinya tak mau bergerak.

"Aku tidak mempercayai kata mereka Madara." Suara Hinata terdengar menyayat. "Mereka berdusta mengatakan anakku telah tiada." Bahu kecil itu bergetar menahan gejolak kehilangan. "Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan Ren di dalam perutku lagi." Hinata meraba perut datarnya dan mencengkram baju merasakan bahwa janinnya yang tumbuh selama empat bulan darinya sudah tiada. Madara tak bisa menghindari dua bola mata putih sayu dengan lelehan air bening menatapnya. "A-apa aku benar-benar telah kehilangan anakku?"

Pria itu langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil istrinya, mereka sama-sama terluka dan berduka. Kehilangan seorang anak mengoyak segala suka cita mereka. Apalagi Hinata, ia merasa sangat terpukul. Andai waktu itu ia di rumah saja, menuruti suaminya untuk tidak banyak keluar rumah tentu sekarang ia masih bisa menjaga anaknya. Andai ia membiarkan para maid yang berbelanja mungkin ia tidak akan kehilangan bayinya. Andai waktu itu ia langsung ke rumah sakit, bayinya pasti masih bisa selamat. Dan Madara tahu itu semua. Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah menuruti apa yang ia katakan?!

"Ma-maaf Madara, maaf." Hinata butuh topangan. Ia butuh Madara di sisinya. "Ini semua salahku."

"Sshh, sayang sudahlah. Kau harus segerah sembuh ok." Madara tak ingin istrinya terluka lebih dalam, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa kecewa yang mendalam. Rasa sedih itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi sepercik rasa marah. Masih ada ketidak relaan melepas kepergian bayinya. Tapi, Madara enggan bersuara, hanya diam dengan terus mendekap Hinata. "Jangan salahkan dirimu, Hinata." Namun nyatanya apa yang berada di hatinya justru tak mau berhenti menyalahkan kekeras kepalaan Hinata yang tak menurutinya.

Berlahan api hitam itu berkobar.

Semua tidak tahu, bahwa badai itu kembali datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview fanfic ini /bungkuk2. Tapi tolong jangan lempari author dengan golok atau jadiin author tumbal dendam kesumat karena ngebuat Ken gagal jadi kakak. Hiks-hiks, saya juga sedih lho. Padahal kalau punya dedek baru kan enak, bisa dicium sampai mewek haha. Lagian saya juga lupa Tanya ke reader pengen anak kedua Madahina itu cewek atau cowok? Untuk adegan lemonnya maaf banget kalau sedikit, di chapter 3 (terakhir) saja saya buat Madahina klimaks 24jam nonstop /SPBU kali ya.

 **Special Thanks :** **hiru nesaan** **,** **Green Oshu** **,** **Ne Maki Lucis Caelum** **,** **Myflwrbttrfly** **,** **little lily** **,** **guest0** **,** **zielavienaz96** **,** **hikarishe** **,** **Ayumi** **,** **Arum Junnie** **,** **blueberry icecream** **,** **Suzakuchi** **,** **Uchiha Konashi** **,** **Guest** **,** **Na hyun jung** **,** **stlvyesung** **,** **kHaLerie Hikari** **,** **Uchiha hana** **,** **Haniuda-Hime** **,** **Haizahr Hana** **,** **Uchiha Konashi** **,** **yume** **,** **Hyuga** **,** **Uciha R** **,** **Riyu** **,** **andanit** **,** **yama-yuuri** **,** **elzakiyyah** **.**

 **Mishima** **: Kakek Madara emang masih perkasa kok, apalagi kalau pasangannya Hinata haha. Eh iya maaf jika banyak typos /menunduk.**

 **dec chan** **: Terima kasih sarannya, chap depan itu yang terakhir. Madahina udah rujuk tuh /prok-prok tapi, maaf gg bisa buat mereka momong dedek bayi. M-mohon doanya agar mbah Madara bisa beringas di ranjang biar si neng Hinata klepek2 hoho.**

 **Daisy Uchiha** **: Akan saya usahakan /tatakai!**

 **LeaHarrold** **: Hehe sosok Madara emang macho luar dalam. Happy end itu pasti /smirk.**

 **sushimakipark** **: Typos nya emang kayak laron, beterbangan dimana-mana, gomen. Akan saya usahakan lebih baik lagi. Hinata hamil tapi mungkin belum jodoh punya anak lagi.**

 **zehakazama** **: Madahina bersatu kok, dan mereka juga sudah giat olahraga kuda-kudaan /plak tapi memang belum saat nambah momongan.**

 **seman99i** **: Tenang, ini bahagia kok. Tapi bahagia rada nyesek dikit**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pria itu langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil istrinya, mereka sama-sama terluka dan berduka. Kehilangan seorang anak mengoyak segala suka cita mereka. Apalagi Hinata, ia merasa sangat terpukul. Andai waktu itu ia di rumah saja, menuruti suaminya untuk tidak banyak keluar rumah tentu sekarang ia masih bisa menjaga anaknya. Andai ia membiarkan para maid yang berbelanja mungkin ia tidak akan kehilangan bayinya. Andai waktu itu ia langsung ke rumah sakit, bayinya pasti masih bisa selamat. Dan Madara tahu itu semua. Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah menuruti apa yang ia katakan?!_

" _Ma-maaf Madara, maaf." Hinata butuh topangan. Ia butuh Madara di sisinya. "Ini semua salahku."_

" _Sshh, sayang sudahlah. Kau harus segera sembuh ok." Madara tak ingin istrinya terluka lebih dalam, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa kecewa yang mendalam. Rasa sedih itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi sepercik rasa marah. Masih ada ketidak relaan melepas kepergian bayinya. Tapi, Madara enggan bersuara, hanya diam dengan terus mendekap Hinata. "Jangan salahkan dirimu, Hinata." Namun nyatanya apa yang berada di hatinya justru tak mau berhenti menyalahkan kekeras kepalaan Hinata yang tak menurutinya._

 _Berlahan api hitam itu berkobar._

 _Semua tidak tahu, bahwa badai itu kembali datang._

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Author : Atharu**

 **Crack Pairing : Madara-Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Typo(S), AU, NC, Lemon, Implisit-Explisit, Adult, OOC, OC**

 **NB: Bukan bacaan untuk anak-anak atau remaja, its for mature (adult) 18+. Segala efek yang readers rasakan jika membaca fanfic ini author angkat tangan^^ Lemonnya asemm (Menurut saya). Tidak berkenan dengan pair atau cerita silahkan tekan back, no flame! Last chapter, please enjoy. Seperti janji saya, chapter 3 ini adegan lemonnya saya beri yang ekstra asemmm.**

 **Chapter 3**

Rumah besar bergaya victoria modern ini tak memberi kesan hangat atau nyaman. Terlihat artistik namun ada fluktuasi atmosfer di dalamnya, dingin dan suram. Tidak ada suara selain para maid yang berlalu lalang menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang telah diamanahkan. Ada yang menata taman, halaman beranda, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan bagian dalam rumah serta bagian memasak di dapur. Semua maid tahu bahwa pemilik rumah ini baru saja mengalami musibah, mereka jadi jarang melihat pasangan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha berada dalam satu ruang yang sama. Paling sering dilihat hanya tuan muda Ken. Itupun tuan muda jarang tersenyum ketika disapa. Benar-benar situasi yang kelam.

Mereka tahu sedikit demi sedikit rumah ini mulai kehilangan kekentalam kebersamaan sebuah keluarga. Tidak lagi terlihat satu keluarga yang berkumpul di ruang makan atau di ruang tengah yang menjadi favorit bagi keluarga Uchiha ini. Perbedaan itu terjadi karena calon tuan muda yang baru genap empat bulan telah meninggal tanpa sempat dilahirkan. Baik tuan atau nyonya Uchiha pun jadi jarang menunjukkan kemesraan seperti sebelumnya, dimana Madara akan memangku Hinata dengan sedikit godaan nakal di beranda rumah. Atau waktu Madara tengah bermain bola dengan Ken dan Hinata akan menjadi pendukung keduanya. Sangat bahagia namun sekarang terlihat seperti pecahan kaca.

Madara yang selalu pulang larut malam dan Hinata yang lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Mereka berdua tidak saling menyapa ketika bertemu meski tinggal satu rumah, hanya terdengar celotehan Ken yang berusaha mencairkan hubungan Ayah dan Ibunya namun ditanggapi dingin oleh keduanya. Perang dingin itu terjadi tanpa sebab, tepat beberapa hari setelah masa berkabung atas kehilangan calon anggota baru keluarga. Madara dan Hinata seolah memilih untuk saling menghindar, enggan untuk melirik satu sama lain dan hanya saling membalikkan punggung ketika tidur.

Kondisi pelik yang nampak tanpa penerang, seperti api dalam sekam. Emosi terpendam masih membara terang di bilik hati terdalam. Ini lebih rumit dari sekedar permasalahan mereka yang lampau. Adu perasaan dan emosi sulit ditekan. Madara benar-benar belum bisa menatap Hinata lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap normal, ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya masih mengeras. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali memeluk punggung mungil yang selalu membelakanginya, bergetar menahan tangis setiap malam, di sisi lain ia bersikap egois membiarkan Hinata tidur tanpa ada pelukan penenang. Madara tersiksa namun ia tak berdaya.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak sadar atas perubahan sikap Madara ke pada dirinya? Hinata tahu betul itu. Menjalin hubungan selama enam tahun membuatnya mengenal watak dan sifat suaminya. Lelaki itu penyayang namun bisa menjadi seorang pembenci pada waktu yang sama. Semuanya telah bergeser dari tempat semula. Roda yang dikayu sampai dengan susah payah ke atas kini meluncur turun ke krikil terjal.

"Kenapa Madara?" Setiap malam Hinata akan tidur meringkuk sendiri, setiap pagi ia akan melewati hari tanpa ada sang suami di sisinya, dan setiap hari ia semakin terjatuh pada lubang penyesalan. "Kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini?" Selimut dicengkram erat. Hinata tak pernah tahu jawabannya, yang ia mengerti hanyalah rasa marah yang begitu luar biasa terpancar dari sorot mata hitam Madara ketika menatapnya. Hatinya sakit, ketika ia membutuhkan dukungan moral dan psikis dari suaminya, Madara malah membiarkannya terkatung-katung dalam lautan kepedihan.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang kehilangan, hah!" Kamar gelap dengan gorden yang menutup semua bidang jendela menjadi tempat Hinata untuk berdiam diri dan mengeluarkan semua letupan yang tak bisa ia tahan terlalu lama. Masa terberatnya ia jalani sendiri, anak yang hidup menempel selama empat bulan pada dirinya sudah tidak ada. Perutnya datar dan terlihat kurus. Apa Madara pikir ia tega membunuh janin yang ikut bernapas dengannya. Hinata yang mengandungnya, yang merasakan semua apa yang dirasakan bayinya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terpuruk dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Suami yang ia butuhkan tak menampakkan rasa welas asih, lalu harus seperti apa dirinya?! Hinata lelah menangis seperti ini, tapi air matanya tak urung berhenti. Dadanya kian menyesak, beban yang ia pikul tak dapat ia bagi ke siapapun. Baju kecil anak bayi yang pernah ia beli sewaktu masa kehamilan bulan ketiga tak pernah lepas dari jangkauannya.

"Mom, buka pintunya. Mom harus makan." Di luar kamar Ken mengetuk pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat, ia berdiri dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan hangat dan segelas susu yang ia buat dengan seorang maid. Anak itu selalu membawakan makanan untuk Ibunya, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan poin-poin merah yang ia dapat karena selalu terlambat masuk sekolah. "Mom, Ken akan sekolah. Makanannya Ken taruh di depan pintu, jika Mommy lapar segera dimakan." Ken tahu adiknya telah pergi, Ken mengerti Ayah dan Ibunya masih bersedih. Tapi, sampai kapan hal ini terus berlanjut?

"Mommy harus makan agar tidak sakit, jika sakit nanti Ken dan Daddy akan sedih." Sampai kapan Ayahnya akan terus di kantor sedangkan Ibunya mengurung diri di kamar? Ken tidak sadar ia telah menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata. Dulu jika sewaktu ia menangis maka ada Mommy dan Daddy-nya yang akan menghapus air matanya, namun sekarang ia sudah besar. Ia bisa mengusap air matanya sendiri, "Ken dan Daddy sayang Mommy. Cepatlah kembali Mom." Anak itu meletakkan nampan di depan pintu, berharap ketika ia pulang sekolah nanti hanya akan tersisa piring dan gelas kosong.

Para maid yang melihat ikut bersedih melihat tuan muda Ken yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat bermuka pilu. Oh Tuhan, berikan lagi kebahagiaan untuk keluarga ini.

Hinata sebenarnya mendengar semua yang diucapkan anaknya, hatinya teriris nyeri mendengar betapa Ken merindukan dirinya. Sebagai seorang Ibu, Hinata sadar ia telah beberapa waktu ini lalai dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Ia seolah melarikan diri, tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ken karena takut anaknya nanti akan menunjukkan pandangan yang sama dengan Madara. Hinata tidak akan kuat jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Maafkan Mommy, Ken. Da-daddy sudah membenci Mommy." Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar, seperti ada duri yang menancap membuat luka tusukan dari dalam. Maafkan telah menghilangkan adikmu, maafkan telah membuat Ayahmu menjauh. "Maafkan Mommy Ren-chan." Foto USG janinnya ia peluk erat sampai lusuh. Hati Hinata hancur sehancur-hancurnya mengingat akibat keteledorannya ia harus membayarnya dengan sang janin. Apalagi janin itu sangat dinantikan oleh suaminya. Hinata takut, Madara akan meninggalkannya. Ia takut bahwa suaminya tidak memaafkannya lalu akan pergi dari hidupnya. Pikiran-pikiran itu membebani mentalnya, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ia menenggak banyak pil penenang untuk bisa menekan gejolak perasaannya yang tak terarah.

Wanita dengan rambut indigo tak disisir itu butuh Madara. Ia tak bisa berdiri sendiri, ia butuh sokongan. Sumber semangatnya adalah Madara dan Ken, jika salah satu pergi maka ia akan berjalan terseok. Tapi seberat apapun nanti, ia harus bisa bangkit kembali. Ia buka gadis remaja labil yang patah hati ketika putus cinta lalu mengakhiri hidup dengan jalan pintas gantung diri atau terjun bebas. Hinata adalah istri seorang Uchiha Madara dan Ibu dari Uchiha Ken. Sedari kecil ia dididik menjadi wanita berdikari. Hinata akan berjuang untuk menyatukan retakan perasaan mereka, menata kembali serpihan hati untuk memulainya lagi. Jika Madara menjauh maka biarlah ia yang mengejarnya.

'Mama berjuanglah.' Jauh di cela jendela yang tertutup tirai, Hinata melihat anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam tengah tersenyum padanya. Hinata tak jelas melihat siapa sosok itu, hanya samar-samar terlihat bola mata hitam cemerlang dengan lesung pipi ketika tersenyum padanya.

.

.

Tengah hari Ken telah bersiap berkemas untuk pulang. Ia tidak lagi pulang bersama teman-temannya dan mengurangi aktivitas ekstra kulikuler – membuat banyak teman perempuannya mendesah kecewa karena gagal melihat wajah rupawan seorang Uchiha Ken lebih lama. Perubahan anak lelaki tampan itu membuat wali kelasnya bertanya ada apa, namun Ken hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Anak itu selalu berusaha pulang cepat, ingin segera melihat apakah Ibunya telah makan dan membantu maid menyiapkan sajian untuk makan malam. Ayahnya mulai sering lembur, jadi ia biasanya hanya memasak dengan porsi dua orang, dirinya sendiri dan Ibunya. Ken tak mempertanyakan kenapa Ayahnya sering pulang larut malam, karena kata Sasuke-nii perusahaan yang dipimpin Ayahnya sedang sibuk sehingga banyak yang perlu dikerjakan, dan ia harus yang menjaga Ibunya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah ke luar dari gerbang sekolah iris hitamnya melebar melihat seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan. Sosok kalem yang terlihat lebih pucat itu seolah sedang menunggunya di bawah pohon momiji. Ken mengedipkan kelopak matanya berulang kali, takut itu hanya efek fatamorgana karena sekarang sedang musim panas. Namun, meski sudah mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sosok itu tidak menghilang juga, justru melambai ke arahnya.

"Ken."

Bahkan Ken mendengar suara halus mendengung di telinganya. Anak itu berjengit, sadar bahwa semua itu bukan ilusi. Ia berlari cepat, menubruk tubuh wanita yang telah melahirkannya dan segera memeluk Ibunya yang datang menjemputnya. "Mom?" Bau lavender yang menjadi wangi khas Ibunya bisa Ken cium. Pelukan erat Ken berikan pada sosok Bundanya. "Mommy– aitai." Ken tak menyangka, Mommy-nya benar-benar datang menjemputnya. "Ken merindukan Mommy."

Hinata tersenyum, tentu ia juga merindukan memeluk anaknya seperti ini. Meski kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut pusing karena terlalu sering berada di ruang minim cahaya namun Hinata tak peduli. "Maafkan Mommy ya, membuat Ken bersedih." Ken masih memeluk dirinya, tak mau mendongak karena Hinata tahu Ken sedang menangis sesungukan sampai bajunya terasa basa. Surai biru itu ia elus, langkah pertama untuk bangkit maju adalah kembali menjadi seorang Ibu. "Ken sayang, ayo pulang nak." Ken mengangguk, tangan Ibunya ia pegang erat. Ken sedikit tertegun, tangan ibunya terasa lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, wajah Hinata memang pucat dan terlihat letih. Apalagi sejak Ken bersentuhan kulit dengan Mommy-nya, bisa ia rasakan keringat dingin di sana.

"Momny sudah makan?"

Hinata mengangguk, tak berbohong meski hanya makan beberapa sendok. "Tak usah khawatirkan Mommy lagi. Selama ada Ken, Mommy baik-baik saja." Bibir pucat itu mencoba tersenyum lebar, tapi Ken tahu kondisi Ibunya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Um'um. Dan Ken akan selalu menjaga Mommy." Anak itu ikut tersenyum lima jari. "Mom, bisa kita mampir ke restoran? Ken ingin makan di sana."

"Ya tampan." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus surai biru Ken. Jika ia sudah menjemput Ken, maka Hinata pastikan bahwa dirinya nanti akan datang langsung ke perusahaan Madara dan menyeret suaminya pulang.

.

.

"Pulanglah, istrimu dan anakmu menunggumu kan." Sasuke yang berkarir sebagai pengusaha dengan menjadikan Madara sebagai panutan mencoba mengusir pamannya dari tumpukan berkas yang menumpuk bagai menara. Terlalu memaksakan diri, Madara bertindak berlebihan untuk melarikan diri. "Paman, pulanglah!" Pena hitam yang dipegang sang paman direbut paksa oleh Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu iyu mendecih, tak peduli jika langsung kena bogem atau dipecat tidak hormat karena bertindak kurang ajar. "Aku kasihan padamu. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Madara menjadi pria brengsek semenyedihkan ini?" Sasuke muak harus melihat tampang Madara yang terus tertekuk, apalagi kelakuan pamannya yang kembali jarang pulang ke rumah. Sasuke bahkan sering menerima telpon dari Ken yang menanyakan apakah Ayahnya sudah pulang atau belum.

"Jangan campuri urusanku Sasuke." Suara dingin bagai besi karat itu tak membuat Sasuke takut.

Tangan Sasuke gemas untuk melesatkan tinju di wajah sang prodigy. "Cih, inilah mengapa aku membencimu Madara." Kerah Madara ditarik dan sebuah tinjuan keras menghantam rahang Madara. Tubuh pamannya terjatuh, menabrak pinggiran meja hingga darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya akibat luka lecet.

Mata hitam Madara menggelap, seumur hidup ini kali pertama keponakannya menjadi sekurang ajar seperti ini. "Bajingan kau!" Maki Madara dengan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. Pria tegap itu berdiri, meladeni perlawanan Sasuke. "Kau masih kecil, tahu apa tentang diriku heh?"

Sasuke tertawa merendahkan, tak menyangka bahwa pamannya lupa kalau ia telah berusia 26 tahun. Sudah dewasa dan tidak kekanakan seperti Madara. "Ya, Hinata memang benar. Sewaktu kau meninggalkannya dulu ia bilang padaku kalau kau orang dewasa yang menyedihkan. Jauh menyedihkan dari sampah yang teronggok di selokan." Sasuke meludah, katakanlah ia sudah kepalang emosi. Jika bisa diselesaikan dengan adu jotos maka Sasuke tak segan untuk membuat pamannya bonyok agar bisa tersadar. Kalau perlu memukul kepala Madara agar otak jeniusnya kembali bekerja normal.

Balasan yang diberikan Madara berupa bogeman yang mengenai ulu hati Sasuke, pemuda itu sampai terbatuk keras keras dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa panas. Benar-benar lelaki tua yang kuat. "Jaga ucapanmu Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang anak! Minta maaf atau mulutmu kurobek sekalian." Sekali menggila, Madara tidak pandang bulu untuk menghukum seseorang. "Jangan hanya karena kau putra dari adikku aku bisa menjadi lembek terhadapmu." Darah Uchiha yang beredar dalam diri Madara tak bisa dibohongi. Sekali mencintai maka ia akan setia, jika apa yang ia jaga direnggut maka kebencian yang akan mengambil alih.

"Teruskan saja omong kosongmu itu. Nyatanya kau hanya seorang pengecut bukan, haha. Mungkin aku akan merekomendasikan suami baru untuk istrimu. Mungkin pengusaha muda Uzumaki Naruto atau Sabaku Gaara bisa menjadi pendamping Hinata mengingat dua orang itu pernah mencintai istrimu sewaktu kuliah dulu, dan aku yakin Ken pasti tidak butuh lelaki yang hanya bisa menyakiti Ibunya saja. Seperti dirimu paman." Ocehan Sasuke seperti bensin yang menyulut api, cukup setetes maka akan membesarkan kobaran api.

Gigi Madara bergemelatuk, mengeram murka dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Pukulan penuh tenaga kembali Madara layangkan hingga membuat Sasuke terpelanting ke belakang dengan pipi yang membiru. Napas Uchiha berambut hitam panjang itu menderu seperti singa rimba yang mencoba memberi peringatan pada penantangnya. Telinganya panas dan hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, entah kenapa ia jadi lebih marah ketika Sasuke berkata bahwa ia hanya bisa menyakiti Hinata serta banyak lelaki yang menaruh hati pada istrinya.

"Kenapa berhenti paman?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan mencela. Meludah ke lantai dengan liur yang telah bercampur darah. "Kau teruslah seperti ini, karena kuyakin Hinata itu tidak lemah. Mungkin besok kau sudah mendapati surat cerai lagi dari istrimu itu, dan kali ini pasti Hinata dan Ken benar-benar tidak akan bisa kau raih lagi."

"Diam!"

"Aku suka melihat dirimu yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Benar-benar lelaki rendah yang melimpahkan satu kesalahan pada pasangannya sendiri. _How pathenic you are_ , _dude_!"

"DIAM!" Kelapan Madara menguat. Sasuke hanya diam, sedikitpun tak terlihat gentar dengan tindakan pamannya.

"Madara, hentikan!"

Pukulan Madara terhenti, kepalan tangan menggantung di udara ketika dirinya melihat Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wanita yang menghabiskan waktunya mengurung diri di kamar itu kini berdiri tegap di depannya. Memandang dengan mata tajam sarat ancaman yang terpetak jelas di dua manik putihnya. Hinata terlihat begitu marah akan perlakuan Madara pada Sasuke.

Wanita itu datang tepat waktu. Setelah membuat Ken tidur ia langsung menuju perusahaan Madara. Ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakana. Hinata berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang bersitegang. Ia melewati Madara begitu saja, lalu berjongkok membantu Sasuke berdiri, luka Sasuke terlihat parah sampai wajahnya penuh lebam biru. "Ku antar ke dokter ya?" Sasuke menolak, ia berkata ini hanya luka kecil dan Hinata tak perlu sampai khawatir.

Lagipula Sasuke tahu bahwa kedatangan Hinata kemari untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Madara. "Aku akan pulang saja. Kau punya hal yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan pak tua itukan?" Sasuke melirik Madara sekilas lalu beralih pada Hinata yang menunduk seolah kecewa. Tangan Sasuke bergerak halus merapikan helai rambut indigo Hinata yang menjuntai. Pandangan Sasuke menjadi senduh, wanita ini sedang sakit. Rambut halus itu terasa kusut, tidak ada roman peach di dua pipi chubby yang kini menirus. Tangannya terkepal, alasan dulu dirinya menarik diri diantara Madara dan Hinata karena ia yakin pamannya bisa menjaga wanita yang dulu ia impikan untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Tapi, melihat betapa rapuhnya Hinata di matanya sekarang membuat Sasuke geram. Meski sudah tak ada rasa cinta, namun ia telah menganggap Hinata adalah adiknya. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut panjang Madara agar botak. Menyumpah serapah agar penis Madara lekas impoten.

"Selesaikan urusanmu, jika paman menyakitimu segera beritahu aku. Akan aku urus surat ceraimu. Jika perlu langsung kunikahkan dengan lelaki yang lebih baik." Bisik Sasuke pada Hinata. Sebelum beranjak pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri mengelus kepala Hinata, mencoba merasakan semua penderitaan yang tengah dialami oleh Hinata saat ini.

Sedari tadi melihat interaksi antara istri dan keponakannya yang begitu dekat membuat darah Madara menjadi naik, telapak tangannya sampai memerah karena menahan kukunya sendiri untuk tidak menyeret Sasuke menjauh di hadapan Hinata. Madara tidak suka jika miliknya terlalu dekat pada orang lain. Apalagi ketika Hinata melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam meski sekilas, seharusnya Hinata tidak membelah Sasuke. Yang salah itu Sasuke, berani berucap bahwa Hinata dan Ken akan meninggalkannya. Dan apa-apaan pula Hinata yang tak merasa keberatan dengan sikap sayang-sayangan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, ruangan ini menjadi hening, sepasang suami istri ini tidak berucap sepata dua kata pun.

"Katakan Madara, harus seperti apa aku agar kau bisa memaafkanku?" Hinata sudah lelah berdiam diri. Ia ingin kepastian. Dirinya tidak ingin digantung oleh rasa bersalah, ia ingin secepatnya masalah ini selesai.

"Pulanglah." Ujar Madara dingin.

"Tatap aku jika berbicara Madara." Langkah kaki Hinata menghentak ubin lantai. Ia menarik baju suaminya, mengarahkannya untuk saling menatap. "Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang kehilangan? Kau pikir aku senang, apa?!" Tangan kecil yang menonjolkan tulang itu gemetar kembali mengingat betapa ia juga menginginkan anaknya selamat.

Madara tak bergeming. Air mata yang keluar dari dua bola mata putih itu ingin sekali ia hapus, tapi tangannya tak mau bergerak.

Keberanian Hinata mulai terkikis, kesedihan dan kepedihan yang lebih kental terlihat. "Aku ibunya, aku yang mengandungnya. Saling berbagi makan, rasa dan napas. Lalu semua itu hilang, kenapa kau tak memahami perasaanku Madara? Kenapa kau begitu dingin kepadaku?" Tangis Hinata pecah. Ia merindukan suaminya, ia terluka dan sakit. Tapi, kenapa Madara tak mau untuk menjadi sandaran dirinya. Hinata memukuli dada Madara, ia frustasi dengan semua ini. Hinata ingin meluapkan semua rasa yang ia pendam.

"…"

"Aku lelah Madara. Aku sakit selalu melihatmu yang menjauh dariku." Tenaga Hinata sudah habis untuk bersuara lagi. Ia hanya membenturkan keningnya di dada Madara sambil terisak pilu. "Kembalikan Madara padaku, kau bukan Madara-hiks hiks."

Sakit. Sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai sebegitu hancurnya seperti ini. Kedua tangan Madara bergerak berlahan memeluk pinggang Hinata. Ia tak lagi mampu melihat istrinya tersakiti, dan Madara terbelalak merasakan tubuh Hinata semakin mengurus. Apakah ia yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini? Apakah ia telah begitu kejam menghukum istri yang sangat ia cintai?

"Maaf sayang." Tubuh ringkih yang gemetar itu Madara dekap erat. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, jelas Hinata yang paling menderita. Lalu kenapa ia sampai menutup mata hati dan malah berbalik menyudutkan Hinata, sampai membuatnya jadi seperti ini? "Maaf Hinata."

Tangan Hinata mendorong tubuh Madara menjauh, secepat kilat ia menyambar sebuah cutter yeng terletak di tempat peralatan perkantoran. Madara terhenyak, tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata berani melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Jangan macam-macam Hinata." Desis Madara tak suka. Matanya berkilat marah, tak suka jika ada yang mengancamnya hingga takut seperti ini.

"Berhenti mendekat Madara." Balas Hinata membentak. Emosinya melonjak naik.

"Hinata tenanglah." Madara menahan napas melihat cutter tajam itu diarahkan Hinata ke lehernya sendiri. "Hinata jangan bodoh."

Hinata tersenyum miris, lalu tertawa sinis. "Bukankah kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau akan memaafkanku jika aku menyusul Ren bukan?" Mata putih itu menatap kosong pada suaminya. Sisi tajam cutter menempel erat di kulit putih yang melindungi aliran nadi.

Tidak! Madara tak pernah ingin seperti ini. Cukup calon bayinya saja yang pergi, jangan wanita yang dicintainya. Madara tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa adanya Hinata di sisinya. Tenggorokan Madara tercekat, "Sayang, letakkan benda tajam itu. Ayo kita pulang." Suaranya menjadi melembut, ia tak boleh berkata keras untuk bisa menenangkan Hinata.

"BERHENTI MENDEKAT!" Dada Hinata naik turun dengan napas yang tersenggal. "Kau jahat! Kau membohongiku, mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkanku tapi kau malah membuangku."

Kepala Madara menggeleng keras. "Tidak Hinata. Aku tetap mencintaimu, maaf kan aku honey." Madara mengakui kesalahannya, ia memang pengecut. Melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada diri Hinata seorang sedangkan dirinya melarikan diri– angkat tangan.

"Kau pembohong!" Hinata nekat, setetes darah menetes sampai ke lantai. Jantung Madara seolah berhenti berdetak, Hinata tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Tak ingin sampai Hinata berbuat lebih nekat lagi, Madara langsung menyambar tanganya Hinata kemudian memutar lengan Hinata dan mengambil cutter yang bernoda darah itu.

"Bajingan! Lepaskan aku." Hinata berontak, memukul dan menampar Madara yang diam menerima. "Jangan sentuh aku. Kau membenci pembunuh anakmu kan? Kan membenciku kan?" Hinata tertawa tertahan, ia terus mengucap umpatan pada Madara. Hatinya sudah sangat sakit menerima perlakukan suaminya, Hinata benar-benar meluapkan amarahnya pada Madara.

"Ya, sayang pukul aku. Tampar aku sampai kau puas. Kau pasti terluka kan, jadi lakukan semua hal yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Tubuh besar Madara terus memeluk Hinata. Keegoisannya berbalik menghancurkan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Hinata sudah diambang batas kekuatan, tak punya lagi tenaga untuk melakukan perlawanan. Napasnya terasa lebih berat, kepalanya seolah berputar namun ia tetap mencoba menahan kesadarannya. Berlahan Hinata mendongak ke atas, jemari kurusnya menapaki wajah dengan kontur tegas yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh. "Ma-madara."

"Hm?"

"Jangan menjauh lagi." Suaranya pelan, seperti gesekan daun dengan udara.

Bibir Madara mengecup ubun-ubun istrinya, menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke surai indigo. "Selamanya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Pungungg Hinata ditepuk pelan, Madara benar-benar ingin Hinata merasa lebih baik.

Bola mata putih menatap malu-malu pada dua giok hitam yang menyiratkan rasa cinta. Jemarinya meremas kemeja sang suami. "Ka-kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan." Katanya mantap namun sedikit bergetar.

Tentu otak jenius macam Madara bisa tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata. Jarang sekali istrinya ini untuk meminta berhubungan badan lebih dulu. "Badanmu masih lemah, aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Hmmm."

Bibir merah tanpa gincu itu mempout kesal. Ia tidak selemah itu, ia masih bisa mengimbangin Madara, asalkan suaminya tidak terlalu keras dalam menggenjot saja. "Aku ingin kau. Sekarang!" Sebelum Madara membuka bibirnya untuk protes, Hinata terlebih dahulu melumat bibir suaminya dengan erotis. Menjilat bibir dengan tekstur tipis namun penuh itu menggunakan lidah kecil yang menari-nari ingin disambut.

Sadar atau tidak sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Madara memendam hasrat untuk menyentuh Hinata. Menahan birahinya karena lebih mementingkan keegoisannya, dan jika sudah tak bisa ditahan ia lebih memilih untuk bermain solo di kamar mandi. Namun, jika sekarang mangsanya sendiri yang menyerahkan diri dan libidonya sedang dalam kadar ingin dilepasan maka Madara tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk segera membopong Hinata ke sofa empuk yang tersedia.

Mereka saling menatap, menyelami hati dan pikiran masing-masing. Pandangan penuh damba itu kembali terlihat dari pantulan dua bola mata masing-masing.

"Jangan menahan diri, Madara. Malam ini aku milikmu." Bisik Hinata dengan tangan yang mulai membuka dasi, kancing baju serta melucuti kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Madara. Massa otot bisep yang terbentuk dikecup pelan oleh Hinata. Madara memejamkan mata, kulit yang melapisi tulang selangka digigit kecil meninggalkan bitemark oleh istrinya.

Madara menggeram, benda kebanggaannya sudah setengah ereksi. "Well, I can't hold on anymore."

Membalas perlakuan Hinata, kini Madara yang membuka setiap helai pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sintal istrinya. Cardigan putih terlempar ke lantai, bra dikoyak sampai pengaitnya bengkok dan juga celana dalam diplorot dari tulang pinggul lalu dilempar ke lantai. Mulut Madara bekerja cepat, menciumi setiap inci jengkal kulit putih porselen Hinata sampai memerah seperti kuncup mawar. Mereka berpagutan, saling melilit lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Bibir bengkak Hinata masih membuka, mendesah geli ketika lidah tak bertulang Madara berpetualang menyapu lehernya. Apalagi ketika jilatan itu turun ke dua buah dada dengan puncak merah ranum yang mengeras.

'Slurp'

"Umm. . . ah ah nng." Bulu lentik kelopak mata Hinata menutup membuka merasakan kuluman pada dua chikubinya. Tubuh berkelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan. "Ma-madara. Sshhh…" terlalu dipanaskan oleh gairah bercinta. Suara erotis pembangkit birahi tak mampu Hinata tahan. Madara semakin terbakar, ia menghisap puncak merah dengan memberi beberapa bitemark di sekitar kulit kecoklatan payudara istrinya. Tangannnya tidak menganggur begitu saja, selagi mulutnya sibuk menghisap, mengulum dan menjilat dada sebelah kanan, maka dada bagian kiri Hinata tengah diremas dan dipilin nakal oleh tangan kekar Madara.

Keterampilan Madara dalam memuaskan pasangannya tak perlu diragukan. Fakta bahwa bagian kewanitaan Hinata sudah mulai basah hingga ada juice love yang merembes membasahi sofa hanya karena dua payudaranya tengah digerayangi oleh sang suami adalah buktinya. Gerakan Hinata menjadi gelisah, ia tidak mau orgasme hanya karena permainan di dua putingnya.

"Sayang, a-aku ingin kau di da-dalamku." Suaranya putus-putus tersambung dengan nafas berat yang meniupkan uap panas di telinga si pria. Hinata melengkuh, dua buah dadanya sedikit nyeri akibat terlalu lama dikerjai oleh Madara.

Pusar Hinata dijilat lalu dicium oleh Madara. Lekuk perut itu dihujami oleh kissmark yang bertebaran dari leher hingga pinggul. "Belum sayang, aku ingin kau mengingat setiap sentuhanku." Setelah berkata seperti itu ia langsung melebarkan kaki Hinata hingga mengangkang lebar. Kepala Madara terbenam di sana, mengendus goa basah dengan lubang tengahnya bewarna merah gelap seolah membuka diri ingin dimasuki. Ugh… wangi memabukkan yang bisa membuat adik Madara langsung tegang. Siap untuk membobol gawang.

"Nyahaaa. . . Oh, jangan!" Pekikan Hinata melengking. Kedua kakinya reflek menutup namun ditahan oleh lengan Madara.

Madara menyeringai iblis, paham betul dimana titik tempat berkumpulnya syaraf sensitive. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk daging kemerahan sebesar biji kacang polong yang menggantung di bagian tengah. Ia juga menghimpit klitoris itu menggunakan dua bibirnya sambil dihisap sampai Hinata mendesah lebih keras lagi. Ia suka jika sudah bekerja dibagian sensitive istrinya dan membuat Hinata sampai mendesah keterusan. "Aku ingin memakanmu, baby."

Hinata mengejan, perutnya bergetar dengan dinding otot kewanitaannya yang berkontraksi merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai dipuncak ketika klitorisnya digigit mesra oleh Madara. Oh, lidah tumpul Madara juga menyesap lubang berkedut yang sebentar lagi akan memuntahkan laharnya.

"Madaraaaaa. . .ah!"

Kilatan cahaya seolah menghantarkan listrik ke seluruh tubuh wanita berambut indigo itu. Gelombang kenikmatan itu menghempas dengan kuat mengeluarkan cairan bening yang memuncrat tepat di depan wajah tampan Madara yang telah bersiap dengan membuka mulutnya lebar, ia sudah siap menampung cairan orgasme istrinya yang selalu terasa manis itu.

'Slurpppp'

"Kau selalu nikmat sayang." Puji Madara sambil mencium bibir istrinya yang tengah terengah merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan puncak.

Sedikit mengumpulkan tenaga, Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Tidak adil rasanya jika hanya ia yang merasa nikmat sedangkan ia tahu suaminya sama sekali belum merasakan hal yang sama. Huh, mata putihnya memandang sayu pada gundukan tumpul tempat adik Madara terkurung. Pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Sekarang giliranku." Tubuh Madara di dorong bersandar ke sofa. Kali ini Hinata beranjak turun dan berjongkok tepat di depan celana hitam Madara. Pengait dan zipper celana dibuka, Hinata menatap takjub pada mercusuar suaminya yang berpigmen coklat muda bersih tanpa bulu– kecuali di bagian pangkalnya– mengacung berdiri dengan bangga. Benar-benar kejantanan yang tangguh.

Jari-jari terampil menggelitik permukaan dermis berurat dengan sesekali mengocok benda keras itu. Kocokan pelan itu menjadi cepat, ujung kepala kejantanan Madara sampai mengeluarkan cairan precum akibat rematan jari yang bergerak mengurut benda panjangnya. "Ssshhhh– teruskan sayang, unnggg. . ." Mata Madara terpejam nikmat, Hinata selalu tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memuaskannya. Dan ia menyeringai ketika jemari nakal istrinya sedang bermain-main dengan twinsball-nya, meremat sambil sedikit mengocok pelan. Ah, ia merasa sesuatu yang basah menyelimuti puncak adiknya. Madara melirik ke bawah, melihat bagaimana Hinata tengah kesusahan berusaha memasukkan batang mengeras miliknya ke dalam mulut kecil itu. Ia terkekeh pelan menyaksikan raut frustasi Hinata yang belum berhasil memasukkan kejantannya.

Tak sabar ingin melakukan oral, tangan Madara langsung memegang kepala Hinata dan mengarahkannya langsung ke mulut mungil itu untuk mencaplok kejantanannya.

'SET'

"Ughh. . .mmppph." Hinata sedikit meronta, tenggorokannya ditabrak oleh penis besar dengan kasar. Matanya sampai berair merasa sakit, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa _deepthroat_ itu sangat menyakitkan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Oh, maaf baby. Aku hanya ingin membimbingmu." Kata Madara tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Hinata hanya mengkerut sebal namun tak melepas kulumannya. "Buka mulutmu, apit menggunakan bibir seksimu, jangan menggunakan gigi." Intruksi Madara. "Gesekkan dengan rongga mulut dan maju-mundurkan. Ah seperti itu sayang, sssh… teruskan." Hinata cepat sekali menangkap apa yang ia katakan, pikir Madara.

Mulut dengan rongga hangat basah itu memanjakan milik Madara, kedua pipinya sampai cekung ke dalam karena menghisap kuat tonjolan penis besar suaminya, ditambah dengan lidah yang menjilati ujung kepala kejantanan Madara seperti lollipop. Hinata benar-benar memberikan servis yang terbaik. Akibat ransangan yang Hinata berikan, benda tumpul itu membengkak memenuhi sela mulut Hinata. Tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan klimaks, Madara semakin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, tak memberi kesempatan pada wanitanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Ma– " Hinata urung berteriak. Kepalanya ditahan oleh lengan kekar Madara agar terus mengulum penisnya yang bekedut keras ingin muncrat. "Ugnh. . ." Hinata yakin bahwa tenggorokannya akan semakin sakit akibat Madara yang berencana mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh. . .Nikmat, sayang."

Cairan kental putih itu berbondong-bondong tertelan oleh Hinata. Tenggorokannya bahkan sampai menampilkan visual bagaimana ia berusaha menelan semua cairan putih yang nyatanya masih menetes lewat sela bibirnya. Wanita itu sampai terbatuk hebat terlalu banyak menerima siraman yang tak sanggup ia telan lagi.

'Plop'

Madara kelewat mesum, setelah melepas juniornya lalu sengaja mencipratkan sisa cairannya ke wajah merah Hinata agar memberi kesan sexy dengan lelehan putih yang masih menetes di sudut bibir bengkak istrinya. She damn hot! Lebih menggoda dibanding wanita manapun di luar sana.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, lantas Madara kembali menarik Hinata agar berbaring di bawahnya. Permainan puncak ingin ia daki bersama istrinya. Selagi mempersiapkan kejantanannya ke depan liang surgawi, bibir Madara terus menciumi bibir serta leher wanitanya. Kecupan basah sebagai pengalihan. Kening Hinata sedikit meringis, ada sebuah dorongan di bawah sana yang ingin memasuki dirinya.

Pinggul Hinata diangkat oleh Madara sampai lubang merah gelap milik istrinya sedikit mengintip. Ujung benda tumpul itu hendak masuk, belum setengah tapi sudah terasa jepitan erat yang seolah menghisapnya kuat. Mulut Madara merancau, betapa ketat dan hangatnya liang yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak pelumas ini. "Jangan ketatkan lubangmu honey." Astaga sudah berapa hari mereka tidak melakukan hubungan badan. Rasanya ia sedang menjebol dinding perawan saja. Madara mengumpulkan tenaganya, menarik kejantanannya keluar beberapa senti lalu langsung menghujam tajam masuk ke dalam.

'JLEB'

"Aakkhhh, ahhh." Hinata memekik tertahan. Rasa penuh di bagian bawahnya membuat mulutnya terbuka dengan kaki yang menegang. Tahu bahwa Hinata belum terbiasa maka Madara mencoba romantis dengan mencium kening istrinya yang tertutupi anak rambut sampai Hinata mengucapkan."Be-bergeraklah."

Mendapat lampu hijau dari pasangannya, Madara lantas melingkarkan kedua kaki istrinya ke pinggangnya. Ia mulai memompa keluar-masuk, keras dan bertenaga seperti kuda liar yang sedang ikut adu pacuan. "Sshh. . . lubangmu menghisap diriku sayang." Geraman itu mendesis akibat daya hisap dan apit yang tengah dirasakan penisnya. Urat dagingnya bergesekan dengan otot kewanitaan hingga menimbulkan desahan-desahan vokal baik dari Madara maupun Hinata.

Mereka saling bergumul, menggelung dalam persatuan yang panas dan menggairahkan. Kejantanan tegak mirip pegas yang naik turun membombandir liang kemerahan serta cumbuan dan lumatan yang bisa membuat keduanya melayang ke puncak awan.

"Nyhhaaa, disana!" Tak sengaja Hinata memekik ketika penis tumpul itu menunbruk titik sensitifnya. Madara terkekeh, ia sangat hafal dimana saja titik yang bisa membuat istrinya mendesah kenikmatan. Mulutnya kembali menghisap puting bengkak, sengaja agar Hinata semakin kehilangan kontrol.

Sodokan sang pria semakin menggila, napas Hinata sudah tak mampu mengejar gerak hujaman di area kewanitaannya. "Ekkhh, ya-yamette." Dada Madara berusaha didorong. Seringai Madara begitu mengerikan, lelaki itu seolah sudah hilang kendali. Bunyi keciplak dua daging yang beradu memenuhi ruang kerja mala mini.

"Rasakan Hinata, bagaimana juniorku menyundul rahimmu."

Wajah wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu memerah maksimal. Entah Madara yang terlalu keras menyodok atau memang kejantannya yang super panjang sampai bisa menyentuh bibir rahimnya. Intinya Hinata merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjemput puncak orgasmenya lagi. "Faster please." Cuping Madara digigit, wajah dengan tatapan menggoda itu menyiratkan keinginan agar secepatnya Madara menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena ia sudah merasa lelah. Punggungnya yang ikut terdorong akibat hentakan hebat terasa kebas.

"With pleasure."

Ia menarik adiknya sampai batas ujung kepala, paha mulus Hinata dibuka lebar. Sekali hentak maka Hinata sudah kembali meraup kenikmatannya. Madara tak mau tertinggal, selagi penisnya tetanam dalam ia menembakkan spermanya dalam jumlah yang banyak. Rasa hangat itu mengalir sampai membuat bulu kudu Hinata meremang.

"Ouuhhh. . ."

"Nnghhh. . ."

Sangking banyaknya cairan yang Madara keluarkan tak mampu tertampung lagi hingga menetes lewat sela persatuan mereka. Sofa tempat mereka bercinta sudah kotor, basah dengan bercak putih mengkilap. Hoh, benih Madara memang kualitas super. Meski orangnya sudah berusia hampir separuh abad namun jumlah cairannya tetap banyak untuk membuahi, tentunya dengan kualitas prima.

Jemari Madara mengelus alis Hinata, ia tersenyum. Akhirnya setelah lama tidak menyentuh istrinya ia merasakan kepuasan bathin yang sangat ia rindukan. "Honey, kau lelah?" Tanpa menjawab pun Madara sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar dengkuran halus menandakan istrinya sudah terlelap. "Aku mencintaimu." Disambung dengan kecupan kening dan bibir.

.

.

Para maid membungkuk hormat ketika sang tuan besar pulang. Mereka berbaris rapi menyambut kedatangan pasangan Uchiha meski sang nyonya nampaknya sedang tertidur di dekapan tuan besar. Mereka senang akhirnya bisa melihat tuan dan nyonya mereka kembali baikan. Namun, mulut mereka sedikit mengangga dengan roman merah malu yang menghiasi wajah.

Bagaimana tidak malu jika melihat sang nyonya tengah digendong bridal seperti seorang putri, apalagi dengan keadaan yang, umm sedikit terbuka.

Dasar Madara tukang mesum kelewat cabul, ia sengaja hanya menutupi tubuh polos istrinya dengan mantel longgarnya. Membiarkan bekas aliran putih kering di kaki istrinya nampak oleh beberapa pasang mata seolah menegaskan bahwa mereka baru menyelesaikan malam panas penuh taburan nikmat. Toh baik pakaian luar maupun pakaian dalam Hinata juga sudah sobek sana-sini, ia tidak akan marah kan. Bahkan aroma seks pun masih sangat kuat terpancar dari ke duanya. "Dimana Ken?"

"Tuan muda sudah tidur tuan."

Madara mengangguk mengerti, jelas saja putranya telah tidur. Ini sudah tengah malam. "Baiklah, kalian boleh beristirahat." Dengan itu Madara kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya dengan mendekap tubuh wanita cantiknya.

Ia membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur kemudian menarik selimut hingga batas dada. "Selamat tidur, sayang." Tubuh Hinata menggeliat ketika ia tak lagi merasakan dekapan hangat, tapi ia kembali tenang ketika Madara memeluknya dan ikut tidur di sebelahnya.

.

.

Ken menatap jam dinding dengan wajah tertekuk, duduk sendiri di meja makan membuat kedua pipi gembilnya menggembung kesal. Padahal tadi pagi ketika mendengar dari maid bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya sudah kembali akur ia sangat senang dan langsung mandi, berharap ketika tiba di meja makan sudah ada Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi apa? Sudah 30 menit ia duduk namun kedua orang tuanya tak kunjung datang.

Duplikat Madara versi mini itu tak suka menunggu. Maka dengan wajah imut yang dibuat jutek, Ken turun dari kursi dan berencana untuk ke kamar orang tuanya. Bangun siang bukan kebiasaan Daddy dan Mommy-nya, apalagi ini bukan akhir pekan.

"Mom, Dad apa kalian sudah bangun?" ia mengetuk pintu kamar beberapa kali, tidak mau disebut tidak sopan jika langsung menyeruak masuk, itu pun kalau tidak dikunci. Tidak mendapati jawaban, tuan muda itu mulai mengedor lebih keras. "Daddy! Ken mau bertemu Mommy." Ken paham betul jika Mommy-nya bangun siang itu pasti karena ulah Daddy, entah apa yang dilakukan Daddy-nya sehingga membuat Ibunya jadi terlambat bangun. Apapun itu Ken sudah rindu untuk memeluk tubuh hangat Hinata. Mungkin Ken tidak sadar bahwa sikap manjanya sebelas-dua belas sama dengan Ayahnya jika menyangkut Hinata.

Gangang pintu diputar berlawanan arah jarum jam, dan Ken sumringa karena ternyata pintunya tak dikunci. Namun, seketika itu pula indra pendengarannya mencuri dengar suara-suara aneh yang bersahutan dari dalam kamar orang tuanya. Penasaran, kepala bocah itu menyembul di balik pintu, mencoba mengintip ke dalam. Mata hitam bulat itu berkedip beberapa saat, posisi membelakangi kasur membuat Ken tak terlihat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bocah itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan Daddy nya dengan punggung telanjang yang menindih tubuh kecil Mommy Hinata.

"Daddy! Menjauh dari Mommy!"

Lengkingan itu seperti tombol pause yang membuat baik Madara dan Hinata membeku di tempat. Bulu kudu Hinata merinding, terlalu takut untuk mengintip. Ia beringsut, membenahi selimut untuk menutupi area pribadinya yang masih bersatu dengan punya Madara. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sudah pucat pasi, Madara malah mendecih tak suka. Kegiatan menyodoknya berhenti akibat intruksi kecil dari anaknya yang tiba-tiba datang bak satpol pp yang melakukan razia.

Sialan, ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

"Ken, kenapa kau ke sini?" Madara mendesisi tak suka, tapi Ken pantang merasa takut atau gentar.

"Jangan menindih Mommy. Daddy berat, nanti tubuh Mommy bisa terluka." Ia beranjak naik ke ranjang. Secara otomatis Hinata semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Madara agar Ken tidak melihat hal-hal berbau dewasa meskipun sudah terlambat. Tapi, Hinata sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sedang bersatu dengan Madara. Namun beda lagi dengan Madara yang mati-matian menahan geramannya ketika tubuh Hinata semakin merapat pada dirinya. Menjepit kepunyaannya dengan ketat seolah enggan untuk melepaskan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ken mengernyit heran dengan kondisi kedua orang tuanya yang seperti bergelung dan terlihat tanpa memakai pakaian. Apalagi ekspresi Ayahnya yang seolah sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Kami sedang saling memeluk." Jawab Madara cepat.

"Sambil terlanjang?"

Pesssss

Tidak hanya wajah, bahkan tubuh Hinata seolah memerah malu mendengar pertanyaan Ken yang mirip pernyataan itu.

"Oh ayolah kid, kau harus segera sarapan dan sekolah. Dan untuk urusan telanjang, Mommy dan Daddy mau mandi. See!"

"Tapi Ken mau makan disuapi Mommy." Bibirnya mengerucut merajuk, ia sedang dalam mood bermanja-manja.

"Ken keluar dulu ya, nanti Mommy menyusul." Madara mendelik mendengar ucapan Hinata. Mereka masih satu ronde dan Hinata hendak meninggalkannya? Dengan keadaan masih tegang begini? Terkadang Madara sangat cemburu pada anaknya yang mendapat semua perhatian Hinata. Huft, nampaknya ia akan bermain solo di kamar mandi untuk meredakan sang adik yang masih ereksi.

Ken mengangguk antusias, mengecup pipi Hinata lalu bergegas kembali ke meja makan. Hinata mengelah napas lega, setidaknya Ken tidak berlama-lama di sini. "Sayang keluarkan milikmu. Aku akan menemani Ken." Pinta Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Ya ampun Madara. Sadarlah, kita sudah melakukannya berulang kali tadi malam." Pipi Hinata merona jambu mengingat betapa panasnya mereka bercinta dan masih harus kembali melayani suaminya di saat baru bangun tadi. "Aku juga lapar, tadi malam belum sempat makan." Perut rata dengan tonjolan delapan kotak milik Madara dielus Hinata pelan untuk merayu prianya. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan ingin makan.

Meski awalnya nampak tak rela toh akhirnya Madara melepaskan miliknya dari apitan lubang hangat yang sangat ia rindukan. Terlihat banyak cairan putih yang ikutan keluar dan tumpah di atas ranjang. Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah, melihat junior Madara yang masih bengkak belum melepas laharnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia butuh asupan nutrisi setelah lama jarang menyentuh makanan.

"Makan yang banyak, kau kehilangan banyak berat badan." Madara mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan persoalanya pribadinya.

"segera susul kami di meja makan ya."

"Iya sayang."

.

.

Dengan memakai kemeja milik suaminya, Hinata menghampiri Ken yang sudah duduk menunggu dirinya. "Mommy, duduk sini." Ia menepuk kursi sebelahnya, tak sabar untuk segera makan dari suapan Ibunya.

"Dasar anak manja." Goda Hinata dengan mengusak rambut anaknya hingga berantakan. "Ken rambutmu mulai panjang. Nanti Mommy potong ya." Rambut biru gelap anaknya memang sudah sampai daun telinga, Hinata tidak mau nanti rambut panjang itu mengganggu penglihatan anaknya.

"Yes madam."

Setelah duduk, Hinata mulai mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan berbagai lauk. "Ayo Ken buka mulutmu." Sesendok makanan sudah siap masuk ke mulut Ken. Bocah itu langsung memakannya dengan lahap, ia benar-benar senang bisa disuapi lagi oleh Mommy-nya.

"Mom juga harus makan. Kalau Mommy kurus nanti Daddy tidak suka." Sikap jail Madara benar-benar menurun pada putranya.

Kali ini Hinata yang mempoutkan bibirnya. "Isshh, Daddy tetap cinta Mommy kok." Apapun itu yang namanya wanita sangat sensitive mengenai berat badan. Di dalam hati Hinat bertekad untuk menaikkan kembali berat badanya sampai ideal.

"Ken benar, Daddy tidak suka Mommy yang kurus." Tiba-tiba Madara sudah ada di meja makan lengkap dengan pakaian kantornya. "Kalau kurus nanti tidak enak dipeluk." Ayah dan anak itu entah kenapa bisa kompak membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kalian sangat menyebalkan." Gerutu Hinata. "Dan kau, cepat duduk. Kita makan bersama." Tunjuk Hinata pada suaminya.

"Jangan marah tuan putri, nanti tidak cantik lagi."

Satu keluarga itu memulai hari mereka dengan makan bersama. Dalam hati masing-masing terucap rasa syukur karena masih bisa merasakan kebersamaan yang hangat. Terutama Ken yang hampir saja menangis bisa melihat Ayahnya yang sangat perhatian pada Ibunya. Mereka tidak lagi saling menghindar, mereka saling berucap mesra dan mencintai. Semoga besok, lusa dan seterusnya Ken tetap bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya saling berbagi kasih satu sama lain meski banyak hempasan badai yang menerjang.

"Ohh, Ken kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?"

Ken menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. "Mommy suapi Ken lagi, aaaa." Hinata tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi anaknya.

"Bocah cepat selesaikan makanmu, Daddy akan mengantarmu sekolah."

"Yes sir!"

.

.

Kembali membaiknya hubungannya dengan Madara membuat kesehatan Hinata juga semakin membaik. Kantong mata hitam sudah berangsur pudar, nafsu makannya juga kembali lagi. Ia mulai mengecek kabar bisnis restorannya karena sempat ia lupakan sejak insiden dirinya keguguran serta melakukan aktifitas ibu rumah tangga. Tak berbeda dengan Hinata, Madara sendiri juga selalu ingin pulang lebih awal. Bermanja-manja dengan istrinya di rumah tanpa ada gangguan adalah hal paling dinanti oleh pria tampan itu. Seperti siang ini, Hinata yang sedang membantu maid mengeringkan baju dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan suaminya di siang hari. Dirinya merasa cemas, tak biasanya suaminya pulang di tengah hari. Apa suaminya sakit atau terjadi apa-apa. Membayangkan sesuatu seperti itu membuat Hinata segera berlari menyosong Madara yang nyatanya baru keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa Madara. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku sakit sayang." Keluh Madara sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu istrinya. Hinata tentu jadi semakin khawatir, ia mengecek suhu tubuh Madara dengan menempelkan punggung tangan ke kening suaminya.

Sebentar kemudian ia mengernyit heran. Tidak panas atau demam, malah baik-baik saja. "Kau sakit apa sih." Selama ini Madara jarang sakit, tubuh pria itu mempunyai ketahanan tubuh yang super. Meski bekerja sampai seharian nyatanya ia tak pernah tumbang, hanya kadang mengeluh leher dan punggungnya pegal dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang memijatnya.

Tangan Madara mengarah ke dadanya. Oh apa Madara mengidap penyakit jantung? Stroke? Atau komplikasi? "Tidak sayang, aku baik-baik saja." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran istrinya Madara hanya menampilkan senyum sejuta makna.

"Di sini." Jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Merindukan dirimu, Hinata." Tatapan memuja tidak berubah dari awal bertemu sampai saat ini. Madara selamanya akan jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Hinata.

Merasa sedang dipermainkan, Hinata mencubit keras pinggang suaminya. Tangan kanannya berusaha menutupi setengah wajahnya yang merah padam. Seorang Uchiha Madara yang menggombal adalah sisi yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Hinata seorang. "Berhenti menggombal tuan Uchiha dan jelaskan kenapa kau bisa pulang cepat." Kakinya menepuk-nepuk lantai dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana seluk beluk perusahaan binaan suaminya yang sering menyita waktu ayah dari anaknya ini.

"Kan aku sudah bilang jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak ada yang salah kan."

Menghelah napas panjang, Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan sikap Madara. Tapi, meskipun begitu Hinata merasa berbunga. Disanjung dan dirindukan oleh suaminya adalah sisi manis Madara yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya bak seorang ratu. "Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan agar aku bisa melepas rinduku ini?" Kerlingan menggoda sebagai isyarat ajakan bercinta. Tak mau membuang waktu Madara lekas membridal tubuh sintal istrinya. "Sofa, dapur atau kamar mandi?"

"Madara!"

"Ok-ok, kita ke kamar kita." Bibir merah diraup cepat, saling berpagutan dan melumat. Maid yang tak sengaja melihat langsung menunduk dan Madara dengan tenang membopong wanitanya tanpa melepas kuncian ciuman mereka. Ketika berada di gendongan Madara, tanpa sengaja Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang keras menjulang menyentuh punggungnya. Pipi Hinata semakin merona menyadari benda apa itu.

Madara tersenyum menyeringai melihat reaksi istri cantiknya ini. "Setiap aku memikirkanmu adikku selalu bangun. Paling sulit ketika ditengah rapat dia akan ereksi, dan aku membayangkan dirimu berada di bawahku dengan milikku yang tertelan di lubang hangatmu sayang." Bisik Madara dengan mengecup cuping Hinata lalu kembali mencium bibir merah itu. Seolah terhipnotis, Hinata membalas setiap sentuhan yang diberikan suaminya. Tubuhnya merespon cepat, setiap sentuhan seolah membakar api gairah di dalam tubuhnya. Katakanlah ia sedang gila karena menerima ajakan bersenggama di tengah hari, karena apapun perlakuan Madara padanya, Hinata akan selalu mencintai lelaki yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Geraman dan lengkuhan terdengar dari kamar besar di rumah mewah yang luas. Kebanyakan rintihan kepuasan dan bunyi keciplak basah. Matahari masih tepat berada di atas angkasa namun Madara sudah kembali pulang karena rasa rindunya kepada sang istri. Ia ingin melepaskan kebutuhan biologisnya dengan Hinata, tak peduli jika suara mereka terdengar sampai luar. Meskipun itu mustahil karena dinding kamar ini telah dipasang peredam suara.

"Akkhh. . . Yamette, Ugnn " Wanita manis yang lebih kecil dengan tubuh berkeringat mencoba mendorong dada bidang yang menghimpitnya. "Ma-madar. . .aaaa." Pinggulnya masih terangkat dengan gerakan maju mundur yang semakin cepat. Payudaranya berkelonjotan mengikuti ritme dari orang yang menidurinya. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa gairah Madara sama sekali tidak surut, justru semakin membara untuk terus mendaki puncak kenikmatan. Ia saja hanya bisa pasrah terlentang membiarkan suaminya mendominasi permaianan.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh telanjangnya menatap wajah lelah pasangannya sambil tersenyum. Berhenti menusuk portal sempit penyedia kenikmatan sebelum menatap mata putih sayu yang nampak membuka setengah. "Belum Hinata, aku masih ingin sampai 3 ronde." Lidah Madara kembali berpagutan dengan lidah Hinata. Mencumbunya sampai bibir merah manis itu bengkak.

Pinggul Hinata tertarik dan terdorong tanpa ampun, suaranya bahkan sudah habis meski hanya untuk menyuarakan desahanya. Perutnya terasa penuh akibat tumbukan dari daging berotot yang merangsek ingin semakin menjelajah ke dalam seolah tidak pernah puas. Abdomennya mengembung dan mengempis seirama dengan sodokan penis besar berurat milik Madara. Ranjang mereka berdenyit ikut menambah ramai suasana bercinta dua insan tersebut. Bahkan ceceran cairan putih kental masih belum mengering baik di seprai maupun paha dalam Hinata.

"Buka kakimu Hinata." PerintahMadara. Melihat Hinata yang sudah lemas, Madara membantu mengangkangkan kaki pasangannya agar memberi akses lebir lebar lagi. Kedua kaki Hinata ditarik ke atas, menggantung dan terselip di masing-masing pundak Madara. Bulatan bokong ditepuk-tepuk hingga memerah. Mata Hinata kembali melebar, apa Madara berencana mengeluarkan benih lagi? Padahal ia sangat yakin jika rahimnya sudah penuh menampung cairan sperma suaminya yang terasa hangat dan kental serta dalam jumlah banyak.

Pemandangan erotis di bawahnya membuat Madara semakin menggila, dua puting merah yang penuh gigitan ia kulum lagi, meenggigitinya lalu menyedot dengan kuat seolah berharap keluar air susu yang pernah ia kecap sewaktu Hinata masih dalam fase menyusui Ken dulu. Rangsangan yang disebabkan berkumpulnya pembuluh darah pada benda yang masih tertanam di lubang sempit itu pertanda bahwa dirinya akan segera keluar. "Sstt, kau mengetat Hinata. Rileks." Jari-jari lentik Madara mengelus alis hitam untuk menenangkan Hinata. "Sebentar lagi." Rancaunya dengan pinggung yang semakin cepat dan keras menyodok.

Hujaman di titik terdalam dari benda tumpul Madara yang bergerak liar seperti punya nyawa sendiri membuat Hinata hampir tersedak karena rasa perutnya yang penuh. Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dengan cepat membesar dan membengkak dalam perutnya. Dinding-dinding kewanitaannya bahkan bisa mengenali kedutan dari urat otot Madara yang tebal. Begitu keras dan kaku. Oh wajah Hinata memerah membayangkan benda panjang itu akan menyemburkan sebentar lagi.

"Terimalah muncratan ku, di dalam sana Hinata." Gelombang panas mengalir dari satu titik menyembur membasahi otot-otot merah gelap yang masih meremas, begitu panas dan kental. Mulut Hinata hanya terbuka, mengalirkan benang saliva yang sudah mengalir ke lehernya. Kakinya merentang kejang di udara seperti tersentrum. Hampir setiap bercinta Madara akan mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam. Menyatukan ribuan sel sperma yang berenang mencari tempat pembuahan.

"Sudah sayang, aku lelah." Dalam satu hari Madara menjamah istrinya sebanyak tiga kali dan itu sudah cukup untuk menguras semua energy Hinata. Tulangnya terasa pegal-pegal apalagi daerah pinggul dan kewanitaannya. "Kau berencana membuat milikku lecet ya." Bibir itu mencebik seolah meminta untuk diterjang lagi, tapi Madara menahan diri.

"Hmm. . . Maaf sayang. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kau tahu kan sebesar apa aku menginginkanmu."

"Tapi demi Tuhan Madara. Kau pulang cepat ke rumah hanya untuk memanjakan adikmu saja." Dengus Hinata melihat junior Madara masih saja mengacung meski sudah tiga kali orgasme. Ish! Sebenarnya suami macam apa Madara ini. Beruntunglah Hinata yang bisa menjaga elastisitas miliknya untuk tetap bisa memuaskan Madara.

Madara mendekap tubuh telanjang Hinata. Puncak kepala istrinya ia ciumi. "Seberapa banyak dan lamanya berada di dalam dirimu tak pernah membuatku bosan." Hinata mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Keringat yang belum diseka malah membuat suaminya itu berkalilipat lebih tampan. Katakanlah ia wanita yang beruntung, karena mencintai Madara adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku meski aku sudah tua nanti. Banyak lemak di perut dan tidak sexy lagi."

Hidung mancung Hinata dicubit gemas. Mana mungkin Madara sanggup meninggalkan wanitanya, tulang rusuknya. "I'm yours, ."

'

'

Terlihat sebuah keluarga besar dengan dua orang dewasa dan tiga anak kecil melewati lorong rumah sakit. Satu anak yang lebih besar berjalan menggandeng lengan wanita berambut indigo sedangkan dua anak kecil yang masih belum genap berumur dua tahun digendong pada masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri pria dewasa yang wajahnya masih tetap awet muda meski usianya semakin banyak.

"Mom, apa Sasuke-nii akan suka kado yang Ken pilihkan?" Anak sulung Madara dan Hinata itu melihat bingkisan kecil yang ia pilih sebagai hadiah atas kelahiran anak Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tampan, sangat berantusias untuk melihat adik barunya.

"Sasuke-nii pasti senang sayang." Hibur Hinata. Ia melirik pada suaminya sebentar. "Madara jika kau lelah sini biarkan aku menggendong salah satu dari mereka, Ryu atau Rui?" kelereng putih mengarah pada dua balita berparas serupa dengan tubuh subur dan pipi gembil yang memerah.

Uchiha Ryuuichi dan Uchiha Rui adalah kembar Uchiha yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Uchiha Ryuuichi terlahir tiga menit lebih awal daripada adiknya, Rui. Kembar Uchiha yang lagi-lagi mewarisi gen kental si Ayah secara fisik, hanya saja bungsu Uchiha itu lebih kalem seperti Ibunya dengan mata hitam bersinar seperti mata rusa. Balita itu sangat pemalu bila bertemu orang asing. Sedangkan Ryuuichi lebih dominan mirip Ayah serta kakakanya. Meski wajahnya datar tapi hatinya lembut, mempunyai sisi menyanyangi pada adiknya.

"Biarkan aku yang menggendong mereka." Madara tetap bersikeras ingin menggendong anak kembarnya meski wajah keduanya menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan. Madara boleh saja bangga karena dikarunia anak kembar yang menggemaskan, tapi ia juga terkadang kesal sendiri. Dua anak balitanya ini seolah tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya. Ryu lebih menempel pada Hinata, sedari tadi tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai sang bunda. Sedangkan Rui, ia lebih dekat pada si sulung. Pipi apelnya sampai memerah akibat masih sesungukan habis menangis ketika dipisahkan dengan Ken.

"Ryu jangan terus berontak, nanti popokmu bisa lepas." Ryu terus berontak ingin lepas dari gendongan Ayahnya. Sedari tadi menggumamkan nama 'Mom' 'Mom' berulang kali. "Dan, ya ampun Rui. Daddy bukan monster, jadi berhentilah menangis baby." Seingat Madara dulu sewaktu Hinata hamil, ia selalu memperhatikan istrinya. Menuruti semua keinginan ngidamnya dan sama sekali tidak peduli jika harus menggunakan jepit rambut jika berangkat kerja atau harus begadang menonton sepak bola semalaman karena Hinata memintanya seperti itu. Lalu kenapa dua balita imutnya ini seolah tak ingin dekat dengan dirinya? Why! Oh andaikan mereka tahu bagaimana perjuangannya agar bisa membuat perut Hinata kembali mengandung darah dagingnya.

Baik Hinata dan Ken terkikik geli melihat Madara yang kesusahan menenangkan si kembar. Dua anggota baru keluarga Uchiha itu memang selalu rewel ketika berdekatan dengan Madara. Jika ditanya mereka maka dengan polos mereka akan menjawab bahwa wajah Madara itu menakutkan. Dan itu jelas membuat Madara merasa cemburu pada Hinata dan Ken yang bisa dengan mudahnya bermain dengan si kembar. Mandi bersama, nonton kartun bersama dan apapun pasti dilakukan bersama. Tidak ada tempat bagi Madara dan itu membuatnya terkadang bersifat kekanakan ingin terus diperhatikan terutama oleh Hinata seorang.

Pintu rawat inap VIP sudah di depan mata. Satu keluarga itu lantas masuk dan mendapati orang yang bertanggung jawab membuat mereka ke sini di hari minggu duduk sambil menyuapi seorang wanita berambut merah mudah di ranjang pasien. "Yo Sasuke." Sapa Madara pada keponakannya. "Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu dan kau sebaiknya mandi agar anakmu nanti tidak menjerit melihat tampang ayahnya yang jelek."

Memang benar bahwa Sasuke terus menemani istrinya ketika bersalin sampai tidak tidur dan tidak mandi. "Well tenang saja, mandi tidak mandi diriku tetap akan tampan." Dengan percaya dirinya ia mengatakannya. Tapi, percayalah jangankan tidak mandi, ketampanan seorang Uchiha tidak akan legang oleh umur. Contohnya Madara. Meski mereka masih saling sindir namun Madara memberikan ucapan selamat yang tulus karena Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang ayah.

Hinata memberikan bingkisan buah-buahan untuk istri Sasuke. "Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu, Sakura." Istri Sasuke adalah Sakura, setelah mengenal lebih dari lima tahun dari sejak perkuliahan akhirnya mereka menikah setahun yang lalu. "Ken ayo kesini. Berikan kadomu nak."

Bocah yang semakin hari semakin tampan dengan wajah cetak biru Madara itu mendekati Sakura. "Ini hadiah untukmu Sakura-nee. Semoga kau suka." Ken sumringah ketika Sakura menerimanya dengan senang. Ketika tersenyum lebar seperti ini Ken nampak mewarisi bibir sang Ibu.

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu mengelus kepala Ken. "Terima kasih sayang. Maaf jika kalian harus repot-repot datang ke sini." Sakura bersyukur, awalnya ia merasa sedikit gugup diawal menjadi anggota Uchiha karena mereka terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Namun ternyata Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya sekaligus kakak iparnya adalah orang-orang yang baik. Apalagi ia juga mengenal Hinata karena mereka sempat satu kampus meski beda fakultas. Mungkin yang sampai sekarang Sakura masih merasa canggung adalah dengan pria yang merupakan suami dari Hinata. Lelaki itu lebih berwajah tegas dengan sifat kewibawaan yang tinggi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ken sangat senang jika harus mempunyai adik lagi." Goda Hinata pada anaknya yang dibalas delikan malu oleh Ken. "Anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dia perempuan, Sasuke memberinya nama Uchiha Sarada." Mata hijau emerald itu melirik pada boks bayi yang terdapat makhluk mungil yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak." Ia sudah tidur setelah kuberi ASI."

"ASI untuk seorang bayi adalah makanan wajib, jangan terlalu lelah atau stress agar ASI mu kental." Saran Hinata karena bagaimana pun ia sudah menjadi Ibu dari tiga anak yang tentunya banyak pengalaman dalam mengurus anak. "Awalnya memang sedikit sakit ketika awal bayi menyusu," Bisik Hinata pada Sakura agar Ken tidak mendengarnya. Putra sulungnya itu terlihat sibuk mengagumi sosok kecil yang masih menutup kelopak matanya.

"Namun, jika sudah terbiasa tidak akan sakit kok. Satu lagi, kau harus waspada pada suamimu karena biasanya mereka akan menjadi pencemburu." Wajah Sakura sontak memerah mendengarnya. Hinata terkikik melihat reaksi Ibu muda itu. Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana suaminya menjadi sangat cemburu di awal kelahiran anak mereka, sampai meminta menyusu segala dengan alasan bahwa apa yang didapakan oleh anaknya juga harus ia dapatkan.

Di tengah suasana kekeluargaan itu, tiba-tiba dua balita kembar yang tadi digendong oleh Daddy mereka sudah berlari ke arah Hinata dan Ken. "Mom/Ken-nii" Ucap mereka yang sudah bisa melafalkan sebutan bagi Ibu dan kakaknya. Ryu merangsek ingin digendong oleh bundanya, menarik-narik baju Ibunya agar digendong. Sedangkan Rui sudah duduk anteng di pangkuan Ken yang memeluk adiknya seolah takut terjatuh. Si sulung mengajarkan pada adik bungsunya untuk menyapa si bayi mungil.

"Ryu jangan menarik Mommy seperti itu." Cegah Madara yang melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki ke duanya berusaha duduk di pangkuan Hinata. Ia memandang khawatir ke arah istrinya yang malah membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala seolah tidak keberatan dengan tingkah aktif balita berumur genap dua tahun ini. "Tapi, perutmu – " Perkataan Madara terpotong oleh istrinya. "Tidak apa-apa Madara. Biarkan aku menggendong anakku." Ucapnya yang disambut pekikan bahagia seorang Ryuuichi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan perutmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kalau paman menghamili Hinata lagi!" Pernyataan Sasuke yang sarkastis membuat Madara seperti didakwah sebagai penjahat kelamin. Melihat raut Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan dua tangan yang saling memilin, Sasuke sudah dapat mendugannya. "Oh ya ampun! Ryu dan Rui masih berumur dua tahun dan kau sudah membuat bayi lagi." Tunjuk Sasuke tak percaya pada kegilaan Madara. "Istrimu bukan pabrik anak." Jerit Sasuke frustasi. Bukannya ia tak senang bahwa akan ada lagi chibi-chibi Madara –coret Hinata yang menambah ramai keluarga besar Uchiha. Tapi… Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikir pamannya. Apa pamannya benar-benar ingin membuat anak hingga belasan! Shit, kalau begini ia bisa kalah jauh dari orang yang diam-diam ia kagumi selain Itachi itu.

Madara mendesis tak suka. Dirinya dan istrinya masih sama-sama sehat, terakhir cek lab pun spermanya tetap prima jadi tak heran jika ia bisa menghamili istirnya sendiri. Meskipun kehamilan ke tiga ini tidak terduga sama sekali. Tapi meski begitu yang namanya rencana hanya menjadi rencana jika Tuhan masih memberikan kepercayaan pada mereka untuk segera memiliki momongan baru. Toh Hinata senang-senang saja, bahkan Ken sudah melatih dua adik kembarnya untuk menjadi kakak yang baik.

"Jika kau punya istri dan organ reproduksi kalian masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jadi, apa ada yang salah tentang kehamilan istriku, Sasupyon." Tekan Madara di akhir kalimatnya. "Kehamilan Hinata kali ini memang tidak terencana. Mungkin kebobolan."

Madara terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa efek perkataannya yang terakhir adalah bom waktu bagi Ibu hamil. Hinata terlonjak marah, menatap tajam seperti elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Kau bilang kebobolan?!" Kerah baju suaminya ia tarik keras. "Kau yang selalu meniduriku, memasukiku dan mengeluarkannya di dalam tanpa pengaman bisa-bisanya bilang calon anakku tidak direncanakan." Hinata tak mampu mengontrol perkataannya. Sakura sampai memerah mendengar bagaimana Hinata yang biasanya sangat kalem dan lembut bisa berubah seperti kucing garong siap mencakar-cakar siapapun musuhnya. Hinata memang mulai mengkonsumsi pil penunda kehamilan mengingat suaminya masih dalam kondisi sehat dan dua jagoan kecilnya masih butuh perhatian ekstra, tapi ketika sudah ditakdirkan akan mempunyai momongan lagi ia tak keberatan, justru mensyukuri bahwa rahimnya masih dipercaya untuk mengandung buah hati mereka.

Mimik galak berubah menjadi mimik penuh air mata. Ryu yang terbilang sangat dekat dengan Ibunya ikutan menangis sampai memukul-mukul kaki Ayahnya. Ken masih tak mengerti, ia sibuk menenangkan Rui yang juga ikutan rewel akibat Ayahnya yang membuat menangis sang Mommy dan kakak kembarnya. Triplest cray, Madara benar-benar dalam masalah.

"Rasakan Oyajii." Sasuke puas melihat Madara yang glagapan menghadapi aksi ngambek dan rewel kombinasi Hinata dan anak-anaknya. "Ken, Rui, kita pergi ke rumah kakek Hiashi. Sekarang!" Dengan menggendong Ryu dan Rui serta menggandeng tangan Ken, Hinata menabrak bahu kokoh suaminya yang masih mematung seperti patung.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menjadi penonton, tak menyangka akan menyaksikan bagaimana otoriter seorang Uchiha Madara bisa hancur hanya karena salah ucap.

"Oh crap! honey, jangan marah ya. Aku hanya bercanda." Madara berlari menyusul, meminta maaf bertubi-tubi pada istrinya tapi tak direspon positif oleh Hinata. "Sayang, jangan ngambek. Aku sangat bahagia kau hamil lagi, tadi aku salah." Sepanjang lorong Madara terus meminta maaf pada Hinata, namun sayangnya Hinata jadi lebih keras kepala dan sensitive.

Istri mana yang tidak sakit hati mendengar suaminya bilang bahwa calon anak mereka itu ada akibat kebobolan. Kalau tidak mau punya anak lagi, sekalian tidak usah meminta jatah! Kejam sekali Madara mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada janinnya. Lihat saja, ia tidak akan mau tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki kejam seperti Madara.

"Ouch. . ."

"Mommy!" Ken berteriak panik melihat Ibunya yang meringis dengan memegangi perutnya. Ryu dan Rui meski masih kecil tapi bisa merasakan bahwa kondisi Mommy mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat dengan wajah Hinata yang meringis kecil.

"Astaga Hinata, mana yang sakit sayang." Untunglah Madara berada di dekatnya, jadi ia bisa langsung membantu Hinata untuk duduk. "Jangan berlari seperti itu lagi Hinata, kandunganmu masih berusia dini." Raut kekhawatiran jelas tercetak pada wajah Madara. Ia mengelus perut dan memijat punggung Hinata agar tidak terlalu tegang.

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah sekarang melihat wajah cemas tercetak jelas baik pada suami dan anak-anaknya. Ia mengatur napasnya perlahan, tidak seharusnya ia terbawa emosi sampai seperti itu. Tapi, memang moodswing akibat kehamilan kali ini lebih terasa daripada kehamilan-kehamilan sebelumnya. "Apa kau masih tidak menginginkan anak ini Madara?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar hendak menangis.

"Sstt, Hinata dengar. Saat pertama kau memberitahu tentang keberadaan adik bayi aku sangat senang sekali. Meskipun ini tidak terduga, namun mana mungkin aku membenci calon keluarga baru kita. Jadi hilangkan pikiran burukmu. Aku mencintai dirimu seutuhnya sayang." Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Baru saja ia meluapkan kemaranannya kini sudah berganti dengan sifat manjanya yang juga meningkat berkali-lipat, dan Madara bisa melihat akan seperti apa tujuh bulan ke depan menghadapi sifat naik turun istrinya.

"Kami juga mencintai Mommy dan adik bayi." Teriak tiga anak yang juga ikutan memeluk Hinata. "Daddy, nanti gendong Ryu ya." Ryu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Ayahnya

"Gendong Rui juga Daddy." Tak mau kalah, Rui dengan aegyo mata super besar ikutan merajuk ingin digendong Ayahnya. Madara melirik heran, apa yang terjadi pada dua anak kembarnya hingga minta digendong, biasanya sewaktu didekati saja sudah menolak.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Madara menyelidik namun tak dijawab oleh kedua anaknya. "Baiklah, sini Daddy gendong." Ia tersenyum tipis, mengerti bahwa dua balita kembar tidak mau merepotkan Mommy dan calon adik bayi. Dalam hati ia sangat bangga pada anak-anaknya yang terlihat sangat menjaga Hinata dan si cabang bayi.

"Jadi, apa kita akan tetap ke rumah Kakek?" Ken melirik pada Ibunya yang sudah nampak baik-baik saja.

"Tentu sayang, Kakek sudah rindu untuk bertemu cucu-cucunya. "

Mata hitam ke tiga anaknya berbinar, membayangkan mereka bisa merasakan lezatnya kue Mochi khas keluarga Hyuuga. Apalagi jika nanti Kakek Hiashi mau mendongengkan cerita. Pasti sangat seru. "Ayo berangkat!" Yang paling bersemangat tentu si kembar karena bagaimanapun juga usia mereka yang paling muda sehingga di setiap kedatangannya selalu dimanjakan oleh kakek Hiashi.

Diam-diam Madara meneguk ludah kasar, jika di benak istri dan anaknya ada sepiring kue lezat yang menanti maka yang berada dibenaknya adalah sebuah ceramah panjang prihal jumlah anak. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada harus katana panjang yang siap menggorok lehernya karena sudah membuat Hinata mengandung lagi dalam waktu yang singkat. "Sayang bisakah kita pulang saja."

"Tidak Madara. Adik bayi ingin kita ke sana bersama-sama" Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat datar dengan senyum cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang mendukung saya selama ini. Saya minta maaf yang sebesarnya jika updatenya kelamaan. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat drable-drable singkat mengenai kelanjutan keluarga Madara-Hinata, namun melihat banyaknya tugas dan praktikum perkuliahan di semester ini maka saya putuskan untuk sampai di sini saja dan hiatus untuk kegiatan menulis/ Itu adalah hal berat jika mengingat sudah hampir 4 tahun berkecimpung di dunia fanfiction/ saya harap reader bisa terhibur dengan chapter terakhir ini. Dan untuk fanfic lainnya yang belum kelar, saya minta maaf atas keputusan yang telah saya ambil.**


End file.
